


Your Luminous Heart Is Where I Belong

by Lonelymoon99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Engagement, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hate to Love, Infidelity, Inspired by a series, Jealousy, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Being an Asshole, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Kim Dongyoung is too pretty for his own good, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Sad Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelymoon99/pseuds/Lonelymoon99
Summary: One huge misunderstanding collides between two people who begin a beautiful, sad and exciting story.It all starts when Doyoung thinks his fiancé is cheating on him and it’s too early for it to be over when Jaehyun kisses the sobbing beautiful stranger standing by the beach.Everything turns into chaos when Jaehyun finds out that the beautiful stranger is...





	1. Four years or nothing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever.
> 
> Please ignore any mistakes, English isn’t my first language so go easy on this story.
> 
> This fanfic is inspired by a Turkish series I watched recently so the plot isn’t originally mine but there are lots of changes and differences from the series.

Doyoung's smile is huge as he walks through the electronic gate, he is thrilled and very happy to be finally home after graduating.

 He wanted to surprise his fiancé Chanyoung before seeing anyone else, he has no idea that Doyoung is coming back today.

Doyoung giggles softly and fitches out his own copy of Chanyoung's house keys, his hand shakes a little from excitement and happiness, he pushes the door open and drags his huge suitcase with him.

 He doesn't make it to the stairs before hearing a feminine laugh, Doyoung's heart stops for a moment and his smile falls slowly from his lips. For some reason he can't recognize this laugh.

"Don't be foolish Doyoung" he mutters to himself and climbs the first marble step, another step and he comes face to face with a beautiful woman dressed in a silk robe, her eyes go as wide as his then he gasps softly.

"Shit" he hears her say then tears flow in his eyes, the tears stream as he goes down the stairs and runs to the door with his suitcase.

His mind running with every step he takes away from the house and from the agonizing scene, his heart breaks to small pieces, all the happiness he felt vanishes as if it never was.

He comes back when their wedding is supposed to be in less than a couple of months only to find his fiancé cheating on him, of course like an idiot he thought it would be cute to surprise Chanyoung and spend a wonderful day together.

He stops a cab and sputters the address to the driver, tears continue to stream down his face and every time he tries to stop them he cries even harder.

He pulls his phone from his pocket when it starts ringing, he declines the call instantly when he reads the caller’s ID.

He feels like suffocating and wants to call someone so bad but the last thing he wants is to worry his brother Taeil or his best friend Taeyong and if he thinks about telling Yuta it will end up very badly since his best friend will most likely go and kill Chanyoung.

He decides to wait and calm down a little bit, well he will try to since it’s impossible after finding out that your partner of four years has been cheating on you for a while. Chanyoung must’ve been cheating from the moment Doyoung left to study in America.

The cab finally pulls out close to the beach, Doyoung hands money to the driver and takes out his suitcase with him.

He walks to the sea while struggling to drag the suitcase on the soft sand, the wheels get stuck in a pile of wet sand and the suitcase yanks him back then he loses his balance and falls on his back.

 He lays like a starfish with the tears flowing from his eyes and falling on the sides of his face, he sobs and cries quietly for what seems for hours.

People around him throw him funny looks or change their path to avoid the sobbing weirdo laying on the sand.

“I hate my life” he sniffles and closes his eyes to ignore the strange looks people throw his way when they pass by him.

He stays there till the sky becomes darker and the evening falls, all the noise quiets down around him besides the sound of the waves. He stands up after a couple of minutes when the thought of throwing the engagement ring into the water crosses his numb mind.

He twists the silver ring around his finger as he walks closer to the water, he contemplates throwing it multiple times before he stands one inch from the soft waves.

“I will never forgive you” he whispers and strides forward.

“I hate you” he whispers again and takes another step.

“You broke my heart”

“I still love you so much”

“How could you do this to me?!”

“Four years meant nothing to you?”

He hold the ring between his fingers and strokes it before raising his arm to throw it in the sea, by now he’s already ankles deep inside the water.

“Don’t do it! Stop” he hears a yell but ignores it in order to step deeper into the cold sea, his body shivers yet he advances forwards.

“stop!”

From that moment everything becomes blurry and hazy as he is pulled back by a strong hand grasping his arm, he stumbles back and bumps a hard chest then they both fall back on the wet sand, Doyoung closes his eyes and expects to hit the ground with his back however the stranger manages to switch them around quickly.

Doyoung hears a soft groan and rolls on his side to take a look at this crazy stranger who suddenly felt like pushing him around.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Doyoung yells at the stranger who mirrors his act and stands up as well.

“You’re the one who is trying to drown himself and you ask what’s wrong with me?” The man sounds shocked as he responds.

Doyoung blinks and focuses his eyes on the man with brown hair, he doesn’t fail to notice how handsome this stranger is - even under the setting sun it’s easy to distinguish his fair smooth skin and dark brown eyes, two dimples form on his cheeks when he moves his lips and if Doyoung wasn’t so heartbroken and sad he would’ve appreciated the man’s appearance more.

“I-I wasn’t trying to drown myself” Doyoung defends himself immediately when he pays attention to what the handsome stranger is saying, the man’s voice is very deep and clear.

“Yeah right! anyway, are you okay?!” The man asks and quickly checks Doyoung from head to toe, Doyoung does the same swiftly and notes that the stranger couldn’t be that much taller than him, probably one inch taller.

His outfit are also not suitable for a swim or a beach day, he is wearing a white button up that is or rather used to be tucked inside his black trousers since it’s falling messily around his long torso.

“Are you okay?” The stranger asks again and waves his hand in front of Doyoung’s face.

The raven haired boy finally snaps out of his daze then nods “I’m fine”.

“Are you sure? You were standing in the middle of the water just a moment ago” the stranger comments with a concerned voice.

“I wasn’t trying to drown myself! I was attempting to throw my ring until you came out of nowhere and jumped on me” he answers then his eyes go wide when he remembers the ring, so stupid! He shouldn’t have tries to throw it! He is going to regret this so bad! It’s the last thing he has from Chanyoung.

“Oh no” he gasps and crouches down to search for the ring in the sand, he really hopes he didn’t drop it in the water when the stranger pulled him back so suddenly.

“What are you looking for?” He hears the same deep voice.

Doyoung looks up and glares at the man “my ring! I dropped it because of you!” He accuses then goes back to search blindly for the silver band.

“Because of me? I thought you were trying to kill yourself! was I supposed to stand there and watch?!” He argues with Doyoung and kneels down on the sand to help him search despite his outburst.

“You should’ve” Doyoung cries as he passes his fingers through the tiny brownish grains.

“I found it” the man announces and fishes out the same exact sliver ring from the sand, he stands up and wipes his pants before handing the ring to Doyoung.

“Thank you” Doyoung smiles weakly and gently takes the ring, he feels a little guilty for snapping at the stranger who just tried to help him “and I’m sorry for yelling at you”.

The stranger smiles and exposes his cute dimples, his eyes form crescents then he shakes his head dismissively “it’s alright” he assures gently.

He stretches his hand out “I’m Jaehyun”.

“Oh, I’m Dongyoung but you can call me Doyoung” he shakes his hand and bows slightly to show some of his forgotten manners.

“Beautiful name that fits a beautiful face” Jaehyun compliments shamelessly and watches with amusement how Doyoung’s cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Thank you” he bows again then withdraws his hand from Jaehyun’s strong grip, Doyoung tucks his expensive ring inside his pocket to make sure it stays there.

“Mind telling me why you were attempting to throw a ring in the middle of the sea?” Jaehyun teases slightly.

“It’s not important” Doyoung shrugs and tries to appear nonchalant, he’s not going to spill all his troubles on a man he just met under very weird circumstances.

“Try again” Jaehyun insists and stares at Doyoung, they begin a staring match but Jaehyun never backs down so Doyoung blinks his eyes and shakes his head.

“It’s a long story and I rather share it with my friend than a stranger” Doyoung responds honestly and starts walking towards his belongings.

“I can’t argue with that but sometimes talking with strangers helps” Jaehyun effortlessly catches up with the raven haired man “come on Doyoung, just a drink”.

Doyoung sighs then agrees without thinking further, he really does need a drink right now, maybe he shouldn’t trust this stranger but it’s just a drink and Doyoung will pick a packed place in case anything goes wrong.

Is he not allowed to drink with a stranger handsome when he just found out that his fiancé is cheating on him?

“Fine but if you try anything funny I have some serious fighting skills” Doyoung warns half jokingly and watches how Jaehyun laughs loudly and nods his head.

“I’m sure it won’t be bad if it comes from someone so pretty” Jaehyun jokes too, maybe.

“You’re awfully flirty with a complete stranger” Doyoung comments and picks up his suitcase and bag from the ground.

Jaehyun wordlessly takes the suitcase from Doyoung and wheels it easily through the sand “I will refer to you as an acquaintance since I know your name now”.

Doyoung rolls his eyes and attempts to hide his smile.

“Is that a smile I see? I knew you can’t resist my charms” Jaehyun laughs happily “do you see that black Jeep parked there?” He asks and points at the one of the parked cars.

Doyoung looks up and spots the black fancy Jeep “what about it?” He turns towards Jaehyun.

“the last one to get there is a mopping egg” He challenges then starts running with the suitcase rolling behind him.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Doyoung yells then laughs as he tries to catch up with Jaehyun.

Of course it’s not a surprise that Jaehyun gets there first, Doyoung arrives panting meanwhile Jaehyun looks unbothered as if he just walked all the way up, his sides burn when he catches his breath - he really hates any form of exercising.

“I’ll take you to a very nice bar, hop on” Jaehyun says and rounds the car, he unlocks it and Doyoung merely hesitates before climbing the car as well.


	2. Beautiful Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is truly easy, right? Doyoung understands that now when everything turns into a big mess.

“That’s interesting” Jaehyun says and sips on his soda, he isn’t drinking since he’s driving.

Doyoung raises his left brow and tilts his head “you sound very surprised”.

  
“I am, I expected you to be a lawyer or something” Jaehyun chuckles and watches how Doyoung moves his black hair out of his beautiful doe eyes “did I offend you?”

  
“No don’t worry, it was all a coincidence I didn’t plan to study advertising and filming but I ended up falling in love with it” he explains and sips on his glass of beer.

  
“At least you had a choice” Jaehyun smiles sweetly but there’s something bitter about it, not a fake smile just not truly honest.

  
“Were you forced to study business?”

  
Jaehyun clicks his tongue then shakes his head “more like expected to” he answers then downs the rest of his sweet drink, Doyoung has already lost count of how many beers he himself had.

  
“You’re still young, it’s not the end” Doyoung tries to cheer him up and he succeeds because one second later Jaehyun smiles widely, his dimples connect with his sharp cheekbones, he’s really handsome.

  
“And you’re too young to cry over someone you broke up with” Jaehyun changes the subject smoothly.

  
Doyoung rolls his eyes “You don’t know the whole story I already said enough”.

“Clearly not enough if you tried to throw the ring in the water and your eyes were red and puffy” Jaehyun insists slightly but doesn’t push too much.

“I think we should leave” Doyoung decides he had enough so he stands up and reaches for his wallet to pay but Jaehyun is quick to stop him and shake his head.

“I’m paying” he states and grabs his own wallet too, Doyoung opens his mouth to protest but Jaehyun’s glare is enough to shut him up “I invited you”.

  
“Fine” he gives in then grabs his bag and exits the nearly empty bar, he really needs to go back home and see Taeil and Yuta, they might be going crazy or searching the whole city for him.

He starts walking towards Jaehyun’s Jeep but after all the beers he drank he stumbles and loses his balance, he’s too tired and isn’t sober enough to stop his fall so he just prepares himself for the hit however it never comes, he hears a deep laugh and realizes that Jaehyun must’ve caught him before anything happened.

“Be careful” the brown haired man warns softly and steadies him, Jaehyun’s grasp on his arms holds him still, he watches the amused smile on the other’s face then something happens and he pulls closer, without a warning he kisses Jaehyun and expects to be pushed back but that doesn’t happen and they kiss for a little before moving away from each other.

  
They both turn red as they walk to the parked car, Jaehyun scratches the back of his head and laughs awkwardly “I’m sorry, it’s probably not appropriate when you just broke up with your fiancé” he apologizes and opens the door for Doyoung.

  
“It’s alright” Doyoung smiles and climbs the car with Jaehyun’s strong grip on his waist, once he seats down Jaehyun goes to the driver seat and starts driving.

  
Doyoung tries to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes but fails miserably and ends up falling asleep in a car with a beautiful stranger.

                                       ○●○●○

  
He stirs slowly when a strong light his face, he blinks his eyes open and is blinded by the sun, a moment later he adjusts his sight to the light but freezes when he feels something under his cheek his heart races quickly as he slowly raises his head and turns to face the person next to him.

  
He comes face to face with a smiling Jaehyun who holds a cup of coffee for him.

  
“Good morning” the smiling man greets softly and waits priestly for Doyoung to stretch his neck and accept the cup of coffee.

  
Doyoung takes a careful sip then nods “Morning” he greets back and searches for his phone in his bag.

  
“Your phone has been ringing the whole morning” Jaehyun informs and sips on his own warm drink.

  
“Oh! Did it wake you up?” Doyoung asks with an apologizing tone and fitches the phone out of the bag, he sighs heavily once he sees the number of missed calls from Yuta, Taeil, Taeyong and of course the asshole Chanyoung.

  
“Your family?” Jaehyun asks curiously.

  
“Yeah” Doyoung groans and rubs his eyes, he’s going to have a long lecture from both his brother and best friend “I have to get home or my brother will kill me”.

  
“No problem I’ll drive you, just give me the address” Jaehyun offers nicely and buckles his seatbelt.

  
“You really don’t have to, I was enough trouble for you”

  
“Don’t be silly I had fun too” Jaehyun chuckles deeply, he starts the car and pulls out of where they were parked “You’re a great company Doyoung”.

  
“I’m glad to hear” this time he doesn’t fight the smile so he exposes his gummy and big smile, Jaehyun gets flustered for a short moment then composes himself again.

  
The drive is quiet and peaceful besides Doyoung’s occasional navigation.

  
Half an hour later Jaehyun pulls by Doyoung’s house that he shares with Yuta and Taeil, he climbs out of the car and grabs his suitcase.

  
Jaehyun helps him with his stuff the leans on the car “here is the last of our adventure” he comments with a grin.

  
“Thank you for everything Jaehyun” he smiles back and waits until Jaehyun’s gets inside his car, they wave at each other for long before they pet and Jaehyun drives away.

  
Doyoung’s smile never leaves his face even when he knocks the door couple of times and waits for his brother to open it.

  
Few seconds later the door swings open and reveals Taeyong with his bright silver hair and worried eyes.

  
“finally! We were worried sick about you! Why didn’t you pick up any of our calls?! Taeil started crying and was convinced that something happened to you, idiot!” As always Taeyong scolds him and nags him, sometimes it’s like he’s his brother and not Taeil.

  
“Hello to you too Taeyongie” Doyoung greets then Taeyong’s scowl disappears and he swiftly throws his arms around the younger boy.

  
“Hi, we missed you” the older says with a genuine smile and pulls Doyoung inside the house, he is prepared to greet his brother and Yuta but he sure isn’t prepared for Chanyoung’s presence in the middle of the house, standing there like an awkward tree.

  
“What are you doing here?!” Doyoung hisses, his blood starts boiling and he fights the tears that threaten to spill.

  
“Doyoung it was all a misunderstanding I promise just give me a minute to explain” Chanyoung steps towards him and reaches out to hold his hand.

  
Doyoung steps back and glowers at his fiancé, well it’ll be ex fiancé in a couple of minutes.

  
“Doyoung listen to him first” Taeil shows up from the kitchen with Yuta, they’re holding drinks and snacks in their hands.

  
“No! Do you have any idea what I saw when I went to his house? He’s-“ Doyoung starts to argue and defend himself but Taeil stops him.

  
“Yes, he explained everything to me. He was worried about you too and have been waiting since last night for you to get back home , talk to him first Doyoungie” Taeil pleads and Doyoung knows that his brother wants him to be rational first and if there isn’t a proper explanation to that woman’s presence at Chanyoung’s house Taeil wouldn’t have let the man stay here or see Doyoung again.

  
“Please baby, just give me a minute” Chanyoung pleads with a frown.

  
Doyoung tilts his head up to lock eyes with his fiancé then nods, if Chanyoung’s explanation isn’t convincing he’s going to kick him out and forget about him completely no matter how painful it’s going to be.

  
“Fine” Doyoung agrees and allows his fiancé to drag him out towards the backyard.

  
He opens the door and pulls Doyoung with him, in the middle of all the green plants there’s a table and familiar people, they all greet Doyoung with a loud “surprise “.

  
“What’s going on?” He turns towards Chanyoung who keeps walking and dragging him with him.

  
They stop in front of two people and one of them Doyoung won’t forget for the rest of his life even if he tried - the same woman that was at Chanyoung’s house.

  
Doyoung starts loosing all his temper and prepares himself to lash out at his fiancé.

  
“Before you say anything! It was all a misunderstanding and I’m sorry I put you in such a horrible situation! The moment you ran out of the house like that I called Chanyoung” the woman explains with a sweet and apologetic smile.

  
“Yes she did, It’s not what you think it is” Chanyoung explains and Doyoung recognizes the man beside that woman , it’s one of Chanyoung’s friends, his friends wraps an arm around the woman’s lean waist and kisses her cheek.

  
“Leo’s parents came to visit him and he wanted a place to stay with his girlfriend so I gave him the keys to my house to spend a couple of days while I’m working, I’m so sorry for everything” Chanyoung keeps explaining and the couple apologize too.

  
Well that explains her silk robe, Doyoung’s flushes when he remembers how he ran away from the house.

  
All the weight lifts from his shoulders and he can finally breath, it does explain everything and most importantly his fiancé and partner of four years didn’t cheat on him.

  
“I had no idea, I’m sorry for assuming anything wrong” He apologizes immediately and hugs his fiancé who strokes his back gently and kisses his temple.

  
“I promise it’ll never happen again” Chanyoung whispers and pulls away slowly, he checks Doyoung from head to toe then smiles.

  
Chanyoung reaches for his hand to hold it then frown deeply “baby where’s your ring? Oh please don’t tell me you threw it or something without listening to me first!” He panics slightly and sends Doyoung a pleading look.

  
“What? No! Of course not! It...” he answers quickly and searches his pocket where he’s sure he put his ring but he finds nothing, he pales when he realizes that he must’ve dropped it somewhere last night.

  
His fiancé already looks very guilty and worried so he just puts on a fake smile “It’s in my bag, I put it there last night” he lies and sees how Chanyoung relaxes and grind happily.

  
“So is everything settled?” Yuta shows up in front of him, his arms are wide open to hug his best friend.

  
They embrace each other for long before getting interrupted by Taeil and Taeyong.

  
“I’m sorry for not answering your phone calls! I was sad and I thought-“ he gets cuts off by Taeil’s reassuring smile and pat on his head.

  
“It’s okay, you didn’t know so you wanted to stay alone, We understand” his brother assures softly and grins widely.

  
His and Chanyoung’s friends congratulate them on their engagement, turnss out it was a small welcome party for Doyoung.

  
The bell rings loudly, everyone seems too busy to answer so Doyoung starts walking towards the door but Chanyoung stops him and holds him back.

  
“I’ll open it” his fiancé beams then strides with his long legs towards the main door.

  
Doyoung shrugs then goes to mingle with some of his old friends.

  
He chats a little with Yuta before Chanyoung calls for everyone’s attention.

  
“Oh damn, who’s that?” Taeil asks with wonder and all of them turn around 180 degrees to see who the elder is talking about.

  
“I’m right here love don’t forget” Taeyong jokes with Taeil and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

  
No one notices how the cup of drink slips from Doyoung’s hand when he sees the tall man besides his fiancé, the same soft brown hair and the same smile with strong dimples.

  
Jaehyun also smilles until his eyes lock with Doyoung’s.

  
“Everyone, this is my brother Jaehyun” Chanyoung announces with a proud smile.

  
Doyoung’s expression falls and his eyes go as wide as saucers, this can’t be true! What horrible coincidence is that? From all the people in the world Jaehyun ends up being Chanyoung’s brother?.

 

The two brothers walk side by side towards Doyoung who throws a panicked look in Taeil’s direction, his brother catches the weird look a little too late.

  
“Jaehyun meet my fiancé, Doyoung” Chanyoung introduces enthusiastically.

  
“Nice to meet you Doyoung” Jaehyun glares at the raven haired man, the same person he spent the previous night with and had a great time.

  
Doyoung gulps as he feels the coldness in Jaehyun’s voice, his glare is burning holes inside Doyoung’s head.

  
‘I’m screwed’ Doyoung thinks and attempts to smile at his fiancé’s brother, his vision starts blurring and his mouth goes dry, he steps back to take a deep breath but everything turns into chaos when he falls on the ground and gets surrounded by a bunch of people.

  
The last thing he hears is his name being called and a few alarmed yells.

  
He body goes slack and his vision draws only black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter, none of the chapters are edited so ignore the small mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for your support :)


	3. I still want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asshole Jaehyun comes to life in this chapter, be prepared.

* * *

Doyoung sits up slowly, his head hurts so bad and he really hopes that the scene he saw before falling unconscious was just a mere imagination.

  
He blinks rapidly and sits still when Taeil, Yuta, Taeyong and Chanyoung are waiting patiently by the couch he was laying on.

  
"Are you okay love?" Chanyoung hurries to ask and hand him a glass of water.

  
Doyoung takes the glass and gulps it down then nods to his worried fiancé and friends.

  
He searches around for any sign of Jaehyun but he's nowhere to be found, he almost believes that it was all his imagination until Chanyoung talks again.

  
"People cleared the party after you passed out, I've been waiting for a while to introduce you to Jaehyun but unfortunately it couldn't be done properly since he had to leave" Chanyoung takes the empty glass from his fiancé's hand and sets it aside.

  
Doyoung curses his luck hundreds of times - of course it wasn't his imagination, fate hates him so much that the person he kissed and liked last night is his fiancé's brother, it's so cruel.

  
He didn't feel bad about the kiss this morning because he was convinced that Chanyoung has been cheating on him for months but now when everything turned out to be a huge misunderstanding he feels guilty, he didn't just kiss anyone! He kissed his fiancé's brother.

  
What kind of twisted fate is that?!

  
His head starts throbbing due to his overthinking so he groans loudly and leans back on the couch.

  
"We should let him rest, I'm sure he has been stressed for the last two days" Taeil says and helps Doyoung up "you should shower and sleep".

  
"do you want me to stay here tonight?" Chanyoung's voice is concerned and low.

  
"No it's okay" Doyoung attempts to smile but it feels like a muscle pull with no meaning, how is he supposed to face his fiancé and tell him about what happened? Will Chanyoung forgive him?

  
"Call me if you need anything" he says and kisses his cheek with a quick goodnight.

  
Taeil goes up the stairs with Doyoung and leads him to his room, nothing has changed the room is still the exact same and it makes Doyoung feel a tiny bit better.

  
"What happened there Doie?" His older brother asks when he sits down then walks to the closet to get him a Chang of comfortable clothes and a towel.

  
"I don't know" Doyoung shrugs and tries hard not to roll on his back and fall asleep.

  
"When Chanyoung's brother showed up you looked at me and you were shocked" Taeil reveals that he indeed saw the horrified look on his younger brother's face.

  
"Even if I tell you it'll sound crazy" Doyoung laughs dryly.

  
"Try me" Taeil encourages softly sit som the edge of the bed next to his brother.

  
"You can't tell anyone, not even Taeyong"

  
"My mouth is sealed, you know you can tell me anything" Taeil speaks the obvious, who else would Doyoung trust if not his beloved brother.

  
"Of course"

  
By the time Doyoung finishes talking and telling everything to his brother Taeil's mouth is gaping like a fish and his eyes are very wide.

  
"So to sum it all up - you kissed your fiancé's brother, that's bad"

  
"Tell me about it! The more I think about it the more it drives me insane" Doyoung agrees with Taeil and pushes his hair back with frustration.

  
"Hey, listen to me, just try to talk with Jaehyun tomorrow and forget about it. You're back with Changyoung now, you were sad and drunk so it's not completely your fault don't forget that he kissed you too" Taeil reminds him gently.

  
Doyoung nods, of curse he won't take the blame all on himself, he had no idea that they were siblings and maybe the alcohol doesn't excuse the kiss but it's not all his fault.

  
"You're right I have to talk to him" Doyoung knows that there no running away and he'll have to face Jaehyun sooner or later.

  
"By what you told me about him he seems pretty decent and if he's as good as Chanyoung then I don't think there'll be any problem" Taeil encourages and strides to the door, he wishes his younger brother goodnight the leaves.

  
Doyoung is determined to sort everything out with Jaehyun, everything will be okay, it has to be.

  
~

  
Doyoung goes down the stairs and hears his friends chatter coming from the kitchen.

  
"Good morning" he greets with a bright grin and takes a seat next to Yuta to have some of Taeyong's delicious breakfast. Each of them greets back in his own time.

  
"Did you sleep well?" Yuta asks and passes him a plate with pancakes and fruits.

  
"Yeah" Doyoung answers shortly and thanks Taeil when he hands him a glass of orange juice.

  
"Let's meet up for lunch after work" Yuta declares simply and stands up, he slings his bag on his shoulder and waves to his three friends.

  
"I have to get ready too" Taeyong announces when he glances at his watch, he gives Taeil a sweet hug then rushes upstairs "I'll catch up with you later Doyoungie".

  
"Okay" Doyoung yells after him and sets his gaze on his brother who smiles gently.

  
"Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright" He pats Doyoung's head reassuringly then turns around to wash the dishes.

  
"I'll go see Chanyoung at his office and get Jaehyun's number from him then try to solves this mess" Doyoung informs Taeil of his plan, his brother nods and wishes him good luck.

  
He chooses to wear a nice and simple outfit, he stares at his empty hand that lacks the silver ring that adorned his finger for a whole year until yesterday.

  
He probably lost the ring at the bar or maybe it fell in Jaehyun's car during the night.

  
He still can't wrap his hand around the fact that Jaehyun is Chanyoung's steps brother, his fiancé mentioned his brother a few times but it was hard for him because apparently Jaehyun didn't keep contact with their family, if Doyoung remembers correctly Jaehyun left right after his own father got married to Chanyoung's mother.

  
He can't retell all the details and he's planning to ask his fiancé for more answers.

  
He takes a cab to get to Chanyoung's office, once the car stops in front of the tall building he pays to the driver then gets out of the car.

  
He brushes his hands through his hair and takes a deep breath before walking towards the entrance and preparing what he's going to say to Jaehyun when he sees him.

  
"How can I help you sir?" A secretary show up beside him with a polite smile on her face.

  
"I'm here to see Park Chanyoung"

  
"Do you have an appointment?" She asks then checks the notebook in her hand for any appointment at this hour.

  
"No, I'm his fiancé and I came to see him" Doyoung responds and hold his laugh when he watches the woman's shocked expression.

  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I had no idea! I mean I know that Mr. Park is handsome but I didn't expect him to date someone that gorgeous, excuse me for my outburst" she sputters with a flush on her cheeks.

  
Doyoung laughs and awkwardly scratches his neck ,he never knows how to handle such an honest comment.

  
"Well of course you don't need an appointment to see him, take a sharp right and you'll find his office" she points at the long hallway before rushing towards her desk.

  
Doyoung thanks her then turns on his heels to go greet his fiancé.

  
He gets to the office and finds the door slightly ajar, he hears Chanyoung talking over the phone.

  
"Yeah father don't worry, everything is under control...Jaehyun is working on signing a contract with that model...The meeting is held in the restaurant on the other side of the street...Yeah okay I'll tell him"

  
Well that's more than enough information to find Jaehyun right now, Doyoung goes back quickly before Chanyoung notices him, he rushes to the secretary desk and smiles at the same woman he met two minutes ago.

  
"Do you need anything?" She smirks as if they've known each other for years, he chuckles and nods his head.

  
"What's the name of the closest restaurant to here? I'm too hungry to wait for Chanyoung to finish his phone calls" he asks politely, he can't exactly ask her where Jaehyun is having a meeting it's too suspicious in case she tells Chanyoung that he dropped by.

  
"Oh yes there's, just cross the street and you'll find it, there food is great and highly recommended" she gives him a thumbs up a she retreats to the door and rushes to find the place.

  
They weren't exaggerating when they said it's across the street, all he had to do is pass to the other side and find the big fancy restaurant.

  
He looks down at his clothes and wonders if his outfit are appropriate for such a place but he repeats to himself that he's just going to find Jaehyun and talk to him.

  
The security man stops him before he gets the chance to enter the place, Doyoung gives him a long questioning long before the man bothers himself to respond.

  
"Sorry sir, the restaurant is closed due an important meeting" the security man apologizes and bows his head slightly.

  
"I need to talk to someone, his name is Jaehyun just tell him it's urgent and that Doyoung is waiting for him" he asks as nice as he could, the man looks reluctant before he sighs and goes inside the place.

  
Doyoung waits impatiently as the man comes back.

  
"He said he doesn't know anyone named Doyoung and now I'll have to ask you to leave sir" the man says and blocks the door.

  
"What do you mean he doesn't know me?!" Doyoung glares at the security man but the man doesn't budge then an idea crosses his mind " Excuse me sir but are you working for Park films?" Doyoung asks as an after thought.

  
The man gives him a wary look then nods.

  
He really hates using this card but it's necessary right now, he pulls his phone out and displays his lock screen to the security man.

  
"Do you recognize this man?" Doyoung points at Chanyoung's face in the picture, the man nod slowly.

  
"Listen I know you're doing your job but I'm Park Chanyoung's fiancé and there's an important family matter so would you please let me through to speak with Jaehyun?" Doyoung questions and keeps pointing at his fiancé's face on his screen.

  
The man hesitates but then moves aside and let's Doyoung pass by.

  
The place is empty and it's not too hard to find Jaehyun sitting with three more people at a long table.

  
How dare he sit there so carelessly and pretend he didn't know Doyoung?! Is he trying to punish him for something that wasn't his fault?!

  
"Jaehyun we need to talk, in private please" he states when he reaches their table, he gets the attention of the three other guests, a familiar beautiful woman is glancing at him curiously.

  
"I'm busy" is Jaehyun's lame response.

  
"I can see, I just have to speak with you for five minutes so please-"

  
"I said I'm busy" Jaehyun snaps and turns to glare at Doyoung "I'm having a meeting and you're not supposed to be here!" His frown grows deeper the longer he stares.

  
Now with his brown hair pushed to the back stylishly and a black suit you can believe that he's a business man, his cold stare is harsh and almost scary - if Doyoung wasn't already used to Taeyong's scary looks then he would've flew out of here but Jaehyun's glare is nothing compared to his friend's.

  
"I can wait but-"

  
"Get out of here Doyoung!" He speaks through gritted teeth and locks his eyes with Doyoung's big ones.

  
"How dare you talk to him like that?!" Their heads snap towards the left side of the table where the beautiful woman is now standing with a scowl on her face.

  
"Excuse me?" Jaehyun arches his brow and turns to face her.

  
"This boy came all the way to talk to you and you shamelessly kick him out?  What is wrong with you?" She scoffs and pretends to pick at her pink nails.

  
Doyoung holds his laugh at Jaehyun's offended face, he almost sticks his tongue out and mocks the man but the situation is not appropriate.

  
"I'm sorry Soora but this doesn't concern you" Jaehyun speaks as naturally as possible with a furious edge to his voice.

  
"Hell it does! You don't have any right to disrespect someone like that especially when I'm around! Consider this contract cancelled" She claps sassily then rips the printed papers to shreds.

  
Doyoung watches Jaehyun and the other two gasp at Soora's behavior, Doyoung officially likes her.

  
"You my dear, don't let this stupid man treat you like that you don't need him" she points at Doyoung with her long finger then pats his head before she grabs her bright purse and leaves with the two other men right behind her.

  
Jaehyun turns to him with a clenched jaw and Doyoung swears that he sees smoke coming out of his nostrils.

  
"Oops?" He tries.

  
Jaehyun advances angrily towards him then grabs his arm and drags him out of the restaurant with him "Do you have any idea how long I've been working on this project? I didn't sleep for days, I finally convinced her to sign it but you had to show up and ruin everything" Jaehyun raises his voice and releases Doyoung's arms harshly.

  
"if you bothered yourself to give me five minutes of your precious time none of this would've happened" Doyoung defends himself and glares at the other man.

  
"We have nothing to talk about, what do you want from me?!" Jaehyun throws his hand sin frustration.

  
"Really? I find out that you're Chanyoung's step brother and you expect me to not say anything?!"

  
"You're engaged to my brother, I have nothing to say to you" Jaehyun argues and avoids looking straight into Doyoung's eyes.

  
"Exactly, I'm engaged to Chanyoung what else do you think I came to talk about?" Doyoung folds his arms on his chest and glares at the brown haired man.

  
"So you came here because you want me to tell Chanyoung about it?" Jaehyun tilts his head to the left and asks.

  
"No, Chanyoung can't find out that we already know each other? it was all a mistake" Doyoung explains with enough remorse for Jaehyun to see.

  
Doyoung doesn't notice how Jaehyun's frown gets deeper or how his eyes flash with hurt.

  
"A mistake? I have no intentions to hide such a thing from my brother, this is your mistake! you kissed me while you were engaged!" Jaehyun causes coldly and point his finger at Doyoung.

  
"You kissed me too even when you knew that I just broke up with my fiancé! It was all a misunderstanding and now we're back together" Doyoung tries not to raise his voice and grab any unwanted attention.

  
"I thought you were different! Apparently I was wrong and got fooled by someone like you" Jaehyun scoffs then shakes his head as if disappointed.

  
"And I expected you to be a little less of a jerk" Doyoung bites back and watches how Jaehyun's scowl transforms into a surprised expression.

  
Jaehyun opens his mouth to reply however his words die on his tongue when he sees Chanyoung approaching Doyoung from behind, his brother wraps his arms around Doyoung's torso and embraces him tightly.

  
The raven haired man jumps a little then turns around to properly hug Chanyoung.

  
Jaehyun bites the inside of his cheek and decides to stare at the ground, there's a slight tightness in his chest but he ignores it and plasters a smile on his face.

  
"What a surprise baby" Chanyoung laughs and kisses his fiancé's cheek, Doyoung's gummy smile is bright and beautiful and Jaehyun wants to disappear at this exact moment.

  
"So how was the meeting Jae?" Chanyoung snaps Jaehyun out of his daze.

  
"Everything is under control for now" Jaehyun clenches his teeth and glares at the doe eyed man.

  
Doyoung rolls his eyes and starts asking Chanyoung random questions about his day.

  
"Well now that you two met I'm going to steal Doyoungie for the rest of the day" Chanyoung grins and twirls Doyoung around easily.

  
Jaehyun smiles bitterly "of course, he's yours anyway" with that comment he walks to his car and drives away from the scene and all the mess, only if it was that easy to run away...only if he didn't like Doyoung so much after that night.

  
He didn't think that driving by the beach two days ago held so many surprises for him.

  
First he sees a stranger walking towards the water with clothes that aren't exactly suitable for a swim, it was getting dark and the only reasoning he found for that man's presence in the middle of the sea is nothing but fatal.

  
He couldn't ignore the scene so he runs to stop that person from doing something reckless and that's how he met Doyoung, a handsome boy with big brown eyes and sharp cheekbones.

  
he carves in his memory Doyoung's gummy smile, his unblemished skin, his amazing sparkly eyes that were puffy and red from constant crying that night, he enjoyed spending the last hours of the night in Doyoung's company and it's a complete bullshit if he says he didn't feel a strong connection to him, he felt like someone finally understands him.

  
Only to be disappointed the next day when he finds out that the same person he likes is engaged to his step brother Chanyoung, how absurd is that?!

  
Chanyoung sent him a text yesterday about his fiancé's welcoming party, he sent an address too but Jaehyun didn't bother to read the message since he was preoccupied with Doyoung's brilliant smile.

  
It's so twisted and funny, Jaehyun never met Chanyoung's fiancé because he was always traveling and mostly avoiding his own family he also didn't care too much about his brother's love life, as long as Chanyoung is alright anything else is unnecessary to know.

  
after dropping Doyoung and driving away from there he couldn't stop thinking about him, he knows it's wrong to take fast steps or ask Doyoung out so soon after a painful break up but he wanted to see him again, his wish comes true faster than ever when his eyes catch the silver band sitting on the passenger's seat.

  
Doyoung's engagement ring.

  
He got a chance and he's not going to miss it, he drives back to Doyoung house to give him back the ring and maybe to ask for his number.

  
Nothing would've ever prepared him for the sight of his own brother opening the door for him who drags him to the backyard and introduces Doyoung to him as his fiancé.

  
At first he didn't blame Doyoung because there's no way he knew that Jaehyun and Chanyoung were related and the boy didn't even meet Jaehyun until he jumped to get him out of the water.

  
But gosh he was angry, so angry about the fact that Doyoung is Chanyoung's fiancé, angry that Doyoung is now holding hands with Chanyoung as if nothing ever happened and as if he wasn't crying for hours the night before.

  
Was it all a game? Was it all just a lie? Why would Doyoung do that?!

  
When Doyoung fainted there Jaehyun just excused himself and left, he repeatedly hit the steering wheel before driving away from there.

  
He kissed his brother's fiancé! How is he supposed to face Chanyoung now? They were never close but that doesn't mean it excuses what happened.

  
He goes to his family's house and instead of sleeping he prepares a contract to sign a famous model that will appear in their new commercial, it's a new and important project so his father threw it in his face as soon as he came back to Korea one month ago.

  
Today he finally got the chance to meet the model and convince her of signing the contract but Doyoung suddenly appeared and ruined everything.

  
He ruined the meeting and also ruined Jaehyun's balance, the moment Doyoung showed up beside him in the restaurant Jaehyun couldn't control his mixed emotions.

  
Yoo Soora for some reason used this chance to shred the papers and defend a person she never met before, his secretary warned him that this woman is hard to deal with.

  
He calls the model's manager but to no avail, the woman refuses to meet with Jaehyun again or discuss the deal.

  
Jaehyun parks his car in front of his family's house, he sighs as he quickly makes his way upstairs, he hears his parent's chatter coming from the living room.

  
"Oh hello Jaehyunie" his step mother Bonhwa greets warmly an pats the seat next to her "come sit with us a little".

  
He's too tired to protest so he drags his legs and throws himself on that spot.

  
"You look tired my dear" she says and strokes his hair gently, he smiles at her and nods "You should rest a little and save some energy for this evening" She adds with her gentle voice.

  
"This evening? Why?" He questions and sits up, he holds back a groan - the last thing he needs now is a stressful night.

  
"Chanyoung's fiancé came back from America so we invited him and his brother to have dinner with us and to celebrate their engagement properly" she smiles fondly at the mention of her son and his fiancé.

  
Jaehyun's mind goes numb and he stares blankly at his Bonhwa, no this can't be happening, he can't stay and watch this stupid play for a whole night.

  
"Before you protest or say you have to work, Chanyoung called me and insisted for you to be there - he wants to introduce you properly to the person he's going to spend the rest of his life so please be kind enough and share this meal with us".

  
He sighs and contemplates shortly before giving in, how could he refuse something like that? When everything seems to go well between his and Bonhwa.

  
"Fine" he agrees, he know he's going to regret this decision.

  
By 6pm everything is already set for the dinner party, Bonhwa decorated the table nicely and she's already dressed in a pale blue dress, his father is also dressed up for the occasion.

  
Jaehyun decided to put some effort in his look so he picks a grey button up with fitted black jeans, he parts his hair in the middle and checks his appearance before going downstairs.

  
The bell rings and Jaehyun watches with amusement how Chanyoung swipes his hair to the back and rushes to open the door.

  
Bonhwa follows right after him and opens the door to let the guests inside, they all greet with a polite bow.

  
Three men with colored hair walk first, one of them has red hair and he's shorter than the rest, he has a warm expression on his face when the one with silver hair strokes his hair fondly and holds his hand. They just be a couple or something.

  
The third man is a little taller with pink hair and piercing eyes. They're all dressed nicely for the dinner.

  
The last person that walks through the door is none other than Doyoung, he looks absolutely ravishing with his black hair parted in the middle and a blue patterned shirt with deep neck and a pair of skinny jeans and black shoes.

  
His long fingers are adorned with rings excluding his engagement ring that now lays in Jaehyun's drawer.

  
Doyoung welcomes Bonhwa and his father with a hug, they seem pretty close to him.

  
Doyoung's smile turns awkward when he spots Jaehyun standing at the end of the hall, he glares at him shortly then walks to the table where everyone takes a seat.

  
"It's nice to see you again Taeil" Bonhwa greets the red haired man "Jaehyun, this is Doyoung's older brother and friends" she introduces and points at each of them.

  
"Taeyong is Taeil's boyfriend and Yuta is Doyoung's childhood friend" Chanyoung continues the introduction and pulls the chair beside him for his fiancé.

  
"Nice to meet you all" Jaehyun bows and takes a vacant seat opposite from Doyoung.

  
Bonhwa congratulates the engaged couple once again then serves the dishes to the guests with help of her cook.

  
Half an hour the dessert is served in the garden where all of them are seated now, Bonhwa asks random questions about Taeil and Doyoung's friends.

  
"So now that We're finally meeting Doyoung's dearest people it's time we talk about the wedding" Jaehyun's father comments with an excited smile.

  
Chanyoung grins widely and turns to Doyoung "I was thinking about having our wedding this summer, we've known each other for four years and we've been engaged almost a year" he says and holds his fiancé's hand.

  
Jaehyun removes his eyes from their intertwined hands and focuses them on Doyoung's bashful look, Taeil suddenly starts chocking on his drink, he coughs violently and ruins the 'romantic moment'.

  
Jaehyun is pleased at the interruption and holds his laugh when Taeil apologizes between coughs.

  
"Sorry the drink went to the wrong hole" he says with raspy voice, Taeyong pats Taeil's back gently and asks him if he's okay. Jaehyun finds them really cute and sweet that moment.

  
"Was that too sudden? According to your reaction, Doyoung is your little brother and of course you don't want him to rush this stage of his life" Mr. Jung apologizes.

  
"It's a bit surprising" Taeil nods and sends Doyoung a look that Jaehyun struggles to translate.

  
Jaehyun smirks and glances at Doyoung's empty ring finger.

  
"Chanyoung, What kind of man are you to not give your fiancé an engagement ring?!" Jaehyun pretends to be surprised as he directs his question to both Doyoung and Chanyoung "someone this beautiful sure deserves a special ring of his own" he teases slightly.

  
Doyoung's relaxed expression changes to one of panic, everyone reverts their attention to him and he looks like a dread caught in headlights.

  
The black haired man laughs nervously when Chanyoung asks him about the ring "where's your ring babe? You didn't have it with you yesterday too".

  
"Umm"

  
"We lost it...when Doyoung went to take a shower this afternoon he handed me the ring but being the clumsy man I am I dropped it somewhere" Taeil rescues his brother at the right time with an awkward laugh.

  
Everyone seems to believe this lie but Jaehyun knows better, that exact same ring is in Jaehyun's drawer.

  
"You can get him another one dear, don't fret over it" Bonhwa comforts her son and his fiancé.

  
Doyoung smiles then subtly glares at Jaehyun, his jaw clenches and he looks very pissed, Jaehyun smirks at him and leans back in his comfortable seat.

  
"Knowing Chanyoung it must be a very special ring, I suggest we help you search for it" Jaehyun adds to spice up the situation.

  
"Yes, of course we will search" Doyoung laughs nervously and stands up, he fans his face with hands and starts walking towards the entrance.

  
"Where are you going?" Chanyoung asks.

  
"Bathroom" Doyoung responds quickly and rushes inside the house.

  
"Oh poor boy, he must be embarrassed for losing the ring, don't pressure him" Bonhwa scolds Chanyoung and Jaehyun with a stern look.

  
While everyone is distracted with a new conversation Jaehyun smoothly slides out of his seat and gets inside the house, he goes to the first floor's bathroom and waits in the hallway.

  
Shortly after he gets there Doyoung exits the bathroom, his face is a little paler than usual and Jaehyun almost feels guilty for bringing up the ring's subject.

  
"What do you want?" Doyoung rolls his eyes once he spots him in the hallway "what are you trying to do now?".

  
"Unlike you I'm not doing anything" Jaehyun shrugs and takes a step towards the other.

  
"Then why are you talking about the ring?! Do you have it? Is that how you knew I lost it?" Doyoung's eyes go wide as he wrongfully hopes that Jaehyun will easily give him the ring.

  
"Yeah I have your ring with me" Jaehyun answers honestly and tucks his hands in his jeans pockets.

  
"Great can you give it back to me please?" Doyoung asks and opens up his palm to get his engagement ring back.

  
Jaehyun's lips curl upward "I was thinking about giving it to Chanyoung tonight, what do you think?" He suggests with a menacing smirk on his face.

  
Doyoung gapes at Jaehyun's suggestion "no, we already agreed that he can't know about that night! Would you stop this stupid game please?!" He whisper yells and tries to brush past him.

  
"You're the one playing games here plus I didn't agree to anything" Jaehyun Speke through clenched teeth as he reaches for Doyoung's arm and holds him still.

  
"What games? What are you talking about?!" Doyoung pulls his arm out of the other's firm grip.

  
"First you say that you broke up with Chanyoung and the next day you're planning your wedding with him?!"

  
Doyoung is taken aback by Jaehyun's response, he sputters but then decides this argument isn't worth the calories he's burning "I'm not listening to your bullshit Jaehyun!".

  
"Chanyoung told me about what happened and about your assumption that he's cheating on you, you didn't wait for his explanation because you just wanted a chance to dump him!" Jaehyun accuses shamelessly.

  
Doyoung's eyes grow wider than possible "how dare you? I love Chanyoung and you have absolutely no right to intervene in our problems or relationship, I was clearly fooled by you that night you're just another asshole" Doyoung bumps his shoulder with Jaehyun's and storms out.

  
Jaehyun turns around to see Doyoung's retreating back, he sighs and smacks the walk beside him, why is he letting his anger get the best of him and control him? All he manages to do when he opens his mouth is hurt Doyoung.

  
He still likes him so much, how one day with that beautiful man was enough to affect Jaehyun so badly? It's his brother's fiancé for goodness sake. He's not supposed to like him, maybe by fighting with Doyoung his affection will subside and eventually disappear, anything is better than getting attached to someone he can't have.

  
He waits five minutes before going out to the garden where everyone is laughing and Doyoung is already sitting with Chanyoung's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

  
"Jaehyun, Dad suggested to Doyoung to work temporarily at the company with us to gain experience, what do you think?" Chanyoung asks as soon as Jaehyun takes a seat.

  
This day definitely can't get any worse.

  
Jaehyun bites he inside of his cheek then smiles at his brother "sure why not, he's your fiancé after all".

  
The night goes on with Jaehyun attempting to avoid Chanyoung and Doyoung's lovebird acting and a few days glares shared with Doyoung.

  
Doyoung - the source of his current anger and hidden affection.

  
'I'm doomed' he thinks lastly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore any mistakes since it’s not edited yet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter ;)


	4. You can’t run away from this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when fate forces Doyoung and Jaehyun to spend more time together?!

Jaehyun holds the file in his hand and goes to Chanyoung's office to ask about the commercial the company filmed a couple of months ago when he wasn't here.

  
He's about to knock on the door but it's already open, Jaehyun takes a step further to get inside but stops when he hears his brother's playful laugh.

  
At first he thinks Chanyoung is speaking with Doyoung over the phone so he turns around to leave despite his curiosity but he stops when he hears Chanyoung's next words.

  
"Yeah I'll meet you at the our usual place...no Doyoung won't be there with me...yes I'm sure-"

  
"Sir" Jaehyun steps aside from the door when he hears Chanyoung's secretary approaching with her loud voice and clicking heels.

  
Jaehyun knocks on the door and gets a glimpse of his brother's panicked face, Jaehyun arches his brow and chooses to not comment on what he just heard. But there's a question running through his mind.

  
What if? What if Chanyoung really cheated on Doyoung?

  
"Jae" his brother greets with a bright smiles and a wave of his hand, trying to appear nonchalant and casual.

  
"I have to ask you a few questions about the cosmetics commercial our company filmed two months ago" he says and hands Chanyoung's the file.

  
"What about it?"

  
"Sir" a knock is heard on the door before Chanyoung's assistant shows up "sorry for the interruption but your fiancé Doyoung is here" she informs and bows slightly.

  
"Show him to the office I prepared for him, he's going to like it" Chanyoung says excitedly, his eyes are bright as he talks about his lover.

  
Is it possible for someone who's deeply in love to cheat?!

  
"He hasn't started working here yet and you already set an office for him?!" Jaehyun shakes his head at his brother's silliness.

  
"Of course, he deserves the best" Chanyoung defends pointlessly.

  
"Whatever" Jaehyun rolls his eyes and asks the questions about the project, trying not to get distracted with the thought of seeing Doyoung now.

  
"Jae I need a favor" Chanyoung closes he file and stares at his step brother.

  
Jaehyun already knows that it won't be a simple favor by the hopeful expression on his brother's face "What is it?"

  
"You're going to meet Yoo Soora now, right?"

  
Jaehyun squints his eyes and tries to understand what Chanyoung is implying "Yeah you already know that".

  
"Right...I was wondering if you would be so kind and take Doyoung with you, I have to meet a friend urgently" he clasps his hands and pleads.

  
Jaehyun's mouth shakes an 'O' and he violently shakes his head to express his objection to this ridiculous request.

  
"Well that confirms everything" Chanyoung whispers then frowns at his younger brother.

  
"Confirms what exactly?"

  
"That you don't like Doyoung at all" Chanyoung concludes and points his finger at Jaehyun with a disappointed look.

  
It's not a complete lie but also a total bullshit because Jaehyun like Doyoung more than he should and he prefers to shut down his feelings until he gets over his brother's beautiful fiancé.

  
"That's ridiculous, I jus met him I have no reason to dislike him" he lies smoothly and scoffs to sound more convincing.

  
"Then take him with you and show me that you actually care about being more friendly with the person I'll spend the rest of my life with" Chanyoung challenges not so subtly.

  
If he protests any longer Chanyoung will grow suspicious or irritated so Jaehyun sighs and agrees.

  
Maybe if he takes Doyoung Soora will listen to him and sign the damn contract.

  
"Okay, go tell him, I'll be right after you I need some of my everyday Doyoung dose before I leave" Chanyoung laughs and picks up his phone from the desk and misses Jaehyun's eye roll.

  
~

Chanyoung's assistant leads Doyoung to his 'new' office, he's gonna work here temporarily so it's very pointless to have an office isn't it?!

  
The office is nice and modern with bright grey walls and modern furniture, he should've expected something like that form Chanyoung, his fiancé sounded so excited about Doyoung working here so he accepted anyway.

  
He didn't want to get a job so easily, while it's very welcome to have a job so early after graduating it isn't very meaningful because he didn't sweat or try hard to get it even if it's temporary.

  
He sits on the spinning chair behind the desk, he takes out his ringing phone from his pocket and accepts Taeyong's FaceTime call.

  
"So, how the first day of work is going so far?" His best friend asks with a huge proud smile on his face.

  
"I just got here" Doyoung responds lazily.

  
"Where are you sitting? Is that Chanyoung's office?!"

  
"No, apparently this is my office now" he says and sees how Taeyong's already big eyes grow even bigger.

  
"Your own office? Chanyoung is very considerate, what a perfect man you got"

  
Doyoung laughs when he hears Taeil's 'excuse me' from the other side of the phone.

  
"Soon around and show me the office" Taeyong demands with a big smile.

  
"Is it necessary?"

  
"Yes! I want to brag about my future brother in law"

  
Doyoung rolls his eyes and switches the camera to give his friend a proper view of the spacious office.

  
"Ohhh, suits you well Doyoungie! Now I want to hear you say proudly that this is your office, I know that you aren't very happy with getting a job so easily but just brag a little, you graduated top class"

  
Doyoung rolls his eyes and does as his friend asks "As you can see this is my big office that my fiancé prepared for me as soon as I accepted working here" he cringes as he raises his voice for Taeyong.

  
"Nice!" His friend comments happily "I'm so proud of you! You're definitely suitable as Park's heir fiancé" Taeyong gushes like a mom would.

  
"What about before?! now when I get my own office you see me more suitable for a rich man?"

  
Out of nowhere the door swings open and Jaehyun stand there like statue stuck with a frown on its face, Doyoung startled then says goodbye to Taeyong before hanging up.

  
"What the hell? Why do you barge in like that? We're not in a freaking jungle" Doyoung huffs and throws his arms around with frustration.

  
Jaehyun clicks his tongue then scoffs "you settled nicely in here, I hope it's good enough for someone with aspiration to marry a rich man".

  
Doyoung's cheeks flush red when he realizes that Jaehyun must've heard him talking over the phone, that is so embarrassing, he opens his mouth to explain but at the exact moment Chanyoung walks in with a huge smile.

  
He doesn't waste a minute and immediately hugs his fiancé tightly as if he didn't see him last night.

  
"Hi baby" Chanyoung kisses his cheeks and wraps an arm around Doyoung's waist, Doyoung returns the gesture happily then comes face to face with Jaehyun's blank face.

  
"I'll be waiting outside" Jaehyun excuses himself.

  
"Baby I know I promised to spend the day here with you but my friend has a situation and I have to go help him so meanwhile Jaehyun will keep you some company, it's a chance for you two to spend some time as future brothers in law"

  
Doyoung shakes his head and rejects the offer instantly "I'll be just fine on my own".

  
"I swear that Jaehyun isn't that bad besides he's going on a short meeting, it'll be a perfect opportunity for you to learn" Chanyoung insists and pouts cutely.

  
"The thing is do for you" Doyoung give in to his adorable and stubborn fiancé, Chanyoung pecks his lips then drags him outside he building where Jaehyun is leaning on his black Jeep looking like the most bored man on the planet.

  
"Have fun you too I will see you later" Chanyoung waves and walks to his own car.

  
"Just for your information I don't want to do this either but Chanyoung insisted" Doyoung states and waits for Jaehyun to unlock the car.

  
"Right...and I can’t possibly wait to have you with me" Jaehyun rolls his eyes and responds sarcastically then puts his sunglasses on.

  
"You weren't complaining three days ago" Doyoung murmurs and buckles his seatbelt.

  
Jaehyun's head snaps towards his direction and Doyoung swears he can feel the man's glares.

  
"What was that?"

  
"Nothing I just said that I can't wait for this day to be over" Doyoung lies in attempt to irritate Jaehyun.

  
Jaehyun just drives and ignores Doyoung's comment but the silence doesn't go on for long.

"We're going to see Yoo Soora, the same model that refused to sign my contract because of you"

  
"Because of me? I was trying to talk with you like a decent man but you preferred to avoid me and kick me out, it's not my fault that you can't do your job right" Doyoung turns defensive and insults Jaehyun.

  
Jaehyun's knuckles turn white from the force he's putting on the steering wheel, Doyoung winces a little when he realizes that he might have crosses the limits.

  
"If I can't do my job properly then explain how is this company still running?! I put more effort than Chanyoung and my father and I won't let someone like you underestimate me" Jaehyun's voice is calmer than Doyin g expected it to be but there's a furious end to it.

  
"Someone like me?" Doyoung raises his brow and moves his body to the left to face Jaehyun.

  
"If you are in for the materialistic stuff maybe you should consider marrying me since I make more money than Chanyoung" Jaehyun throws the most offensive and hurtful comment Doyoung has ever heard.

  
To be called a gold digger when he worked his ass off to get a high degree with no one's aid, it has always been him and his brother they never needed anyone and they won't start now, Jaehyun's comment isn't just hurtful it's also disrespectful and gross.

  
Doyoung shuts his eyes and decides that any response he says won't actually express his feelings, everyday he seems to be more disappointed with Jaehyun. Where went the cute playful man? Was it all just a mask or pretense?!

  
He faces the window and wipes off a tears that escapes his eyes, he can't cry, he shouldn't cry in front of this bastard.

  
It takes all his willpower to not cry or throw himself out of the suffocating car, the ride is silent and tense now.

  
While Doyoung faces the window he misses Jaehyun's apologetic look, he's aware that his words were too harsh but his tongue is tied and he can't muster any apology.

  
All the words that ever leave his mouth when he's with Doyoung are just awful and he hates himself for it yet he can't control it.

  
He doesn't dare say anything and soon enough they get to Soora's house, Doyoung isn't uttering a words as he climbs out of the car.

  
Jaehyun walks to the door and rings the bell, he looks back at Doyoung who isn't budging from his spot.

  
The door is pulled open and behind it is no other than Yoo Soora with a scowl.

  
"I thought I said I don't wanna see you again" she crosses her arms on her chest and tilts her head tit he side, her long ponytail swinging from side to side with every move she makes.

  
"I already talked with your manager Soora, you have to sign the contract with us" Jaehyun says and ignores her.

She rolls her eyes slowly to mock him "I'm not signing anything" she flutters her lashes to annoy the man.

  
"Soora I-"

  
"Ohhh isn't that the same cutie from before?" She squeals and beckons Doyoung to get closer.

  
Doyoung blinks and stops in front of the door and greets Soora politely.

  
"Why are you with this arrogant man again? He is disrespectful towards you, you can easily get someone better" she says dismissively and drags Doyoung inside her house.

  
"I can't disagree with that" Doyoung gets the chance to throw words and takes it with wide arms.

  
"Ohh I like that, come on in" She pulls Doyoung with her then closes the door slowly "you're staying outside" she points sassily at Jaehyun and slams the door shut.

  
Doyoung bursts into laughter at the glimpse of Jaehyun's shocked face "oh I really like you".

  
“Of course you do” she winks and wraps a friendly arm around his shoulder while they both take a seat on the fancy grey couches “what’s your name?”

  
“I’m Kim Doyoung”

  
“Okay Doyoung, now tell me why are you bothering to go around with Jung Jaehyun?” She clasps her hands and stares at Doyoung with piercing eyes.

  
“I don’t really have a choice, I’m working with him now” Doyoung shrugs and decides to cut off all the unnecessary details.

  
She hums and squints her eyes at the black haired man “and let me guess, he dragged you here with him in hope that you’ll convince me to sign the contract?!”

  
Doyoung is a little taken a back by her quick thinking and blinks several times to stall for an answer “Umm I don’t exactly have a say in that”.

  
“I’ll do it” she shrugs and leans back on the couch.

  
“You’ll do what?”

  
“Sign the contract you silly boy, this opportunity is amazing for me but I wanted to give Jaehyun hard time to teach him a lesson and you seem nice - you work with their company yet you didn’t talk to me like I owe you something unlike that idiot outside” she complains to him with a strained smile.

  
“If you don’t want to work with him then don’t sign, I won’t get in trouble if I don’t end up convincing you! I can always say that is tried” Doyoung suggests, maybe if he fails talking Soora into signing the papers he will have a good reason to not work at Park films.

  
“That’s an awful way to run business and if Jaehyun hears you he won’t hesitate to fire you, as I said - I don’t mind working with them but I have one condition”

  
“What is it? I’m sure it won’t be hard to add to the papers” Doyoung asks curiously and glances at the huge glass door to see Jaehyun speaking over the phone and leaning on his car.

  
“Everyone at the set will be too professional and annoying so I want you to keep me some company while I finish shooting with them”

  
“What?” Doyoung isn’t sure if he heard correctly what the model just said.

  
“If you say yes I’ll sign immediately and if Jaehyun thinks about protesting I’ll rip the papers again” she says sternly but not unkindly.

  
“I don’t think he is going to like this idea” Doyoung laughs nervously.

  
“That’s his problem, if he wants to work with me he will have to compromise” She waves her hand dismissively and beckons Doyoung to follow her.

  
They both walk towards the door and open it, Jaehyun appears to be irritated and doesn’t waste a minute as he strides towards them with his long legs.

  
“I will sign the stupid contract as long as Doyoung joins us at the filming set”

  
Jaehyun’s agitated expression deepens then he glares at Doyoung.

  
“That’s not going to happen” Jaehyun responds firmly.

  
“Then you can kiss goodbye my beautiful face from being displayed in your commercial” Soora smirks and claps her hand with extreme sass.

  
Jaehyun rubs his eyes the sighs heavily to express his frustration.

  
“I’ll go get the papers” Jaehyun says and walks to his car, he grabs the file then goes back to where Doyoung and Soora are standing.

  
“Well that was easier than I thought” Soora takes the papers from Jaehyun’s hands and writes down her new condition before signing all the papers.

  
“You’re not exactly giving me a choice” the brown haired man rolls his eyes and takes back his papers, finally signed and not ripped to shreds.

  
“Great! Let’s celebrate!” She yells excitedly and jumps on the spot like a teenager.

  
Doyoung and Jaehyun move in sync when they open their mouths to refuse her proposal.

  
“There’s no need-“

  
“It was a statement not an offer, you both are dressed nicely so wait for me to get ready, Doyoung do you have any place suitable to celebrate this occasion?”

  
Doyoung take s a moment to think then nod Shi’a head “there’s a nice bar I used to visit frequently”.

  
“Great! I’ll be right back” she laughs happily and disappears inside the house with her long simple dress flowing after her.

  
“I should’ve expected this” Jaehyun clicks his tongue and weirdly twists his lips.

  
“Expected what?!” Doyoung asks confusedly.

  
“That you’ll turn this situation to your own benefit” there he goes again and implies something so ridiculous.

  
Doyoung breathes deeply and turns to face the ignorant man “what benefit? I didn’t-“ he takes another breath “you know what I’m not doing this! I don’t know what your problem is and I’m not here to listen to your bullshit!”.

  
He just steps back towards the car and decides to keep his words to himself, obviously Jaehyun is just trying to annoy him.

  
“You want to hear about my problem Doyoung? Are you ready to hear what I have to say to you?” Jaehyun’s facade cracks a little when he raises his voice and goes after Doyoung.

  
“Yes, enlighten me with your hurtful words please! You’ve been throwing disgusting assumptions about me all day so what’s stopping you now?” He flails his arms around and glares at the other man.

  
Jaehyun shuts up when he hears Doyoung’s response, his insults and angry words are piling up and complicating thing further.

  
The apology is sitting on the tip of his tongue, he moves towards Doyoung to apologize, he walks slowly until he’s close enough to clearly inspect the younger’s expressions.

  
“Doyoung” he calls his name gently.

  
“What? What do you want now?” Doyoung snaps then swiftly swipes his hair to the back.

  
Jaehyun’s guilt intensifies when he spots the tears forming in Doyoung’s beautiful eyes, he reaches out to hold his arms.

  
“Doyoung I....”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter of Jaehyun being a jerk and Doyoung getting more confused.


	5. Is it a yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Drumrolls*
> 
> What Doyoung’s Answer will be to his fiance’s offer?!

"Doyoung I..."

  
"I'm ready guys let's go!" Soora finds the least appropriate moment to burst out of the house and run to the car and with that dies Jaehyun's apology.

  
Doyoung takes the back seat of the car and lets Soora sit in the passenger seat, Jaehyun looks at Doyoung through the rearview mirror and sighs, his only words are navigation to the music bar they're going to.

  
Doyoung keeps ignoring Jaehyun even when they get inside the bar, the brown haired man  thinks it will be better to give Doyoung some time to calm down . It's driving him crazy that Doyoung is talking with Soora cheerfully as if nothing happened before and it bothers him even more that he's avoiding him.

  
"Doyoungie hyung" a voice calls from behind and the three of them turn around to see a lean young man standing by the small stage with a guitar slinging over his shoulder.

  
"Mark" Doyoung greets the boy with an enthusiastic wave and runs to hug him, they hug briefly then chat a little.

  
"Mark this is Yoo Soora" Doyoung introduces the model to Mark then turns to Jaehyun "and this is Jaehyun".

  
"Hi guys" the boy greets shyly with a cute smile.

  
"Why there’s no music playing? Isn't this supposed to be a music bar?" Soora looks around with confusion.

  
"We're always playing music here but our lead vocalist is stuck in traffic, he has to be here within a short while before the producer gets bored and decides it's not worth waiting" Mark shares his concern and gets Jaehyun's and Doyoung's full attention.

  
"What producer?" Doyoung asks his friend.

  
"He's working with new artists and supports them to produce their first album, it's an amazing opportunity but if Haechan doesn't show up we're screwed".

  
"Calm down, I'm sure he'll be here, why don't you play something while Haechan gets here?"

  
"He is here mostly for Haechan so unless we find a way to entertain him there's nothing holding him back from leaving" Mark shrugs with a nervous smile on his face.

  
Then Mark's face lights up as he stares at Doyoung, Jaehyun catches the change in his expression and turns to look at Doyoung who squints his eyes at Mark.

  
"Don't even think about it! It's been too long" Doyoung shakes his head frantically and takes a few steps back as if preparing himself to run.

  
"Please please! This is our last chance and you have an amazing voice, it would definitely keep the producer busy" Mark clasps his hands and pleads.

  
"You sing?!" Soora asks with surprise and excitement.

  
"Used to" Doyoung emphasizes then glares at Mark.

  
This fact surprises Jaehyun, he's curious and interested to hear Doyoung's voice and for some reason he doubts that his voice would disappoint.

  
"Come on! Just one song" Mark begs but clearly isn't taking no for an answer because he's dragging Doyoung towards the stage.

  
"Do it! I want to hear you sing" Soora insists too then helps Mark drag Doyoung to the stage.

  
"You can sing whatever you want and the band will play for you" Mark says then pushes Doyoung to the middle of the stage.

  
Jaehyun notices the discomfort on Doyoung's face and almost goes to the stage to help him out of this situation however Doyoung agrees and compromises for one song.

  
Jaehyun sees a vacant seat in the back where the lights are dim and darker, he goes and sits there while staring at Doyoung from his spot.

  
Doyoung sits on a chair that Marks brings him and crosses his legs elegantly, the crowd’s attention falls on him.

  
"Good afternoon everyone, we will start today's playlist with a new voice. Enjoy" Mark speaks over the microphone then disappears to the back to play his guitar.

  
Doyoung smiles a little and drums his long fingers on the microphone stand, he opens his mouth as the music plays and begins singing.

  
'Oh darling I  
Know you're taken  
Something 'bout this  
Just don't feel right  
Every time  
One of us, tries to leave here  
Oh the other one  
Holds on tight'

  
Jaehyun's eyes grow wide and his heart skips a beat when he listens to the first words Doyoung sings, Jaehyun is no expert in the musical field but Doyoung's voice in nothing less than amazing.

  
His voice is high pitched and soft at the same time, he's not sure how to describe it.

  
He stands up and walks a little closer to the stage, Doyoung's eyes are closed and all his focus is on the lyrics he's singing, Jaehyun's lips curl upward into a proud smile...his heart races and his stomach flutters when he listens closely to the words.

  
'Baby tonight  
There's so much love in between us  
But you say you gotta get home  
Stay here with me  
I won't tell a soul'

  
Is it a joke how every word describes their situation almost perfectly, as if fate is mocking him for everything.

  
The more he listens the more he wishes that the song won't come to an end, Doyoung's angelic voice is soothing and incredible, another beautiful feature to a beautiful human.

  
'Oh if you want me  
Like I want you  
I won't judge you  
This could be our little secret  
Our secret'

 

His voice is a clear resemblance to him as a human , Doyoung is just like glass, soft, smooth and could be a little sharp but everything he feels is showing on his face just like right now- Jaehyun spots the small smile on his face and how his foot is tapping to the beat.

  
'Baby tonight  
There's so much love in between us  
You say you gotta get home  
Stay here with me  
I won't tell a soul'

  
The song ends and a loud applause is heard from the audience, Doyoung laughs then bows slightly before fleeing away from the stage.

  
Mark and another person hug him then jump excitedly and compliment his voice, Jaehyun wants to do the same so he walks towards the two of them.

  
A tall man approaches Doyoung first with a determined expression, Jaehyun moves a little faster to get there in time, he crosses the bar effortlessly and folds his arms on his chest.

  
"Your voice is incredible" the blond man compliments and shakes Doyoung's hand.

  
"Thank you but I'm not with the band, their vocalist is on their way and he has a better voice than mine" Doyoung points at Mark and the other boys.

  
Somehow Jaehyun highly doubts Doyoung's statement, he has one of the best voice Jaehyun ever heard.

  
"Oh no I'm not a musician or any of that but your voice is charming and so are your good looks, I was wondering if you would like to grab some dinner with me" the man shamelessly hits on Doyoung.

  
Jaehyun clenches his Jaw and steps closer in case this man tries anything funny.

  
"Oh sorry but I'm not available" Doyoung apologizes with an uncomfortable smile.

  
"Just a dinner, trust me you won't regret it" The man insists with a smirk plastered on his annoying face, Doyoung declines again then moves to the side but the bold guy mirrors his move and blocks his way.

  
"He said he's not available" Jaehyun's hisses lowly then pulls the blond to the back.

  
The man snarls and stands in front of Jaehyun, Jaehyun towers a little over the guy and scowls at him with dark eyes.

  
"This is none of your business"

  
Their loud voices are making a few faces turn their way, Doyoung holds Jaehyun's arm and moves him away from the other man.

  
"It is my business when someone tries to take someone who doesn't belong to them" Jaehyun snarks and takes another step with intentions to hit the man.

  
Mark is a little startled and nervous, the last thing he needs now is for a fight to break when the producer is watching them.

  
"Jaehyun clam down, you're making a scene" Doyoung whispers in his ear while glaring at the blond man.

  
"I said no, so clearly I'm not interested! I'm engaged so get lost before you see something you don't like" Doyoung threatens elegantly and handles the situation perfectly and calmly.

  
The blond man just nods and glares at Jaehyun but leaves without making any further trouble.

  
"Some things you can easily solve like normal human beings, you almost punched the man in front of everyone" Doyoung scolds then just exits the bar without looking back.

  
Jaehyun follows him immediately "Doyoung stop" he yells after him and walks a little faster to catch up to the other.

  
"You almost caused a scene! While I appreciate your concern I was handling everything just fine" he snaps his fingers and stops to glare at Jaehyun.

  
"You weren’t handling anything! You were being too nice" Jaehyun scoffs.

  
"Excuse me? I wanted to kick that arrogant man too but I thought about Mark and this amazing opportunity he got! Not everything is solved with violence and recklessness"

  
"I wasn't being reckless! I was trying to protect you, he clearly wasn't taking no for an answer" Jaehyun advances towards Doyoung and argues louder.

  
"Yet he did, I don't need protection especially if it's coming from you"

  
Jaehyun stops for a seconds then frowns "What is that supposed to mean?!" He curls his fingers into fists and clicks his tongue.

  
"It means that your hurtful words are worse than any physical harm, at least if a fight ever occurs I'm prepared to it but nothing is enough to warn me against your insults" his words are like a blow to the guts.

  
Hearing the words coming from Doyoung with raw honesty is way more painful than he thought, clearly he won't see any forgiveness from him and somehow that's exactly what he needs, the right thing to forget about his feelings.

  
"Better a hurtful truth than a comforting lie" Jaehyun says carefully.

  
Doyoung's angry expression melts into one of disappointment, he shakes his head and dries a chuckle "You're unbelievable".

  
"Doie!" A car's horn is heard and a very familiar car stops besides Doyoung.

"Yuta?" Doyoung smiles a little at the appearance of his dear friend "what are you doing here?"

  
"I was passing by to see Mark but when I got inside he told me that you just stormed out of the bar so I followed you" Yuta responds then glances between the two of them, he throws a careful look towards Jaehyun.

  
"It's nothing, we were here-" Doyoung stops talking then turn to Jaehyun with a panicky face "we forgot about Soora!"

  
Jaehyun swiftly takes his phone out of his pocket but sighs in relief when he reads a text from Soora.

  
'I took a cab back home, I wanted to text Doyoung but unfortunately I have your number not his'

  
He rolls his eyes then faces Doyoung "she's fine, she went back home" he assures him.

  
"Well if everything is alright hop on" Yuta mocks his best friend, Doyoung nods and climbs the car with no hesitation, he doesn't even bother to say goodbye to Jaehyun or anything else.

  
Yuta glances at Jaehyun with a suspicious glare before driving away.

  
~

  
"Are you okay?" Yuta side glances at Doyoung then keeps his eyes on the road.

  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

  
"You look very pissed which is something very rare and Mark said you ran out of the bar" Yuta comments with a chuckle.

  
"It's not very rare recently" Doyoung sighs and smiles at his friend.

  
"If he's giving you hard time just tell me and I'll teach him and his brother a lesson or two" Yuta says with a determined glint in his eyes.

  
Doyoung sends him a horrified look and shakes his head "no need, Everything is under control" he laughs a little at the threat his friend just threw.

  
"Okay just sayin" Yuta shrugs "but the last time you said that you thought your fiancé was cheating on you"

  
"Well he clearly didn't, I misunderstood things"

  
"I still don't trust him, he's shady" Yuta reminds Doyoung of this fact, he never liked Chanyoung or warmed up to him unlike Taeil and Taeyong who clicked with his fiancé almost instantly, it's been four years yet Yuta still doesn't like Chanyoung.

  
"we're getting married soon so you have to learn how to get along with him".

  
"I'm happy for you I really am, I want to see my best friend happy but you deserve someone better, there's something off about Chanyoung - I don't necessarily like their family but even his brother seems more genuine than him" Yuta pushes further and emphasizes the same thing he always says.

  
"You're wrong, Chanyoung is way sweeter and nicer than Jaehyun and you never really told me why you dislike Chanyoung so much except for saying that he's fake or other nonsense".

 

Yuta sighs and parks his car in front of their shared house, he stops the car then faces Doyoung.

  
"Remember when last year you both took some time apart because that asshole couldn't deal with the fact that you're away for so long?"

  
"Yeah of course I remember, I went through hell those months" Doyoung says what Yuta exactly remembers.

  
"I know I'm too late to say this and I don't think it'll change your opinion about him because you love him a lot but at that time he didn't waste a minute to find someone else, I saw him at a club with another girl" he spills the truth and sends his friend an apologetic look "you were already wrecked and I didn't want to make things harder for you so I never told you".

  
"I know" the younger confesses.

  
"What?! How?"

  
"That night he sent me messages and told me that he can't forget about me, he apologized and then called me and cries for hours, he was broken and so was I - I loved him a lot Yuta so I couldn't say no"

  
"So how about now?" Yuta asks seriously and watches his every move since he could easily tell when his best friend is lying "you're already engaged but if he suddenly proposes to you again would you say yes?"

  
"I..." he takes a moment to think about it, he has always been loyal to Chanyoung and for four years he never thought about anything else, he knew before that he wants to spend the rest of his life with  Chanyoung but now his judgment is a bit clouded and blurry.

  
Jaehyun's face flashes in front of him and he hears the accusations again, Doyoung would never think of playing with anyone especially someone he loves as much as Chanyoung. So is he ready to take the next step and tie their bond officially?!

  
"Yes, I will say yes again and again if I have to" he gives the answer that his mind wanted, but what about his heart? It suddenly doesn't belong to someone else besides Chanyoung but is his fiancé capable of holding all this weight with him?

  
"It won't be the last time I ask you this question, if I have to I'll ask it until you find your true significant other even it’s on the wedding aisle" Yuta says with a grin on his face and climbs out of the car with Doyoung right after him.

  
"And my answer will probably be the same"

  
"Probably is not definitely" Yuta point and opens the door.

  
Doyoung just rolls his eyes and follows his best friend inside the house to greet the two love birds in the kitchen.

  
Taeil and Taeyong both beam at them when they walk in.

  
“Right in time for dinner” Taeyong claps happily and takes empty plate to the dinning table “by the way Doyoungie, Chanyoung called and invited us to Park’s films 12th anniversary party”.

  
“Oh right, he told me about it yesterday but I forgot” Doyoung scratches his head and helps Taeyong set the table.

  
“It’s okay, you have million things on your mind” Taeyong says dismissively and tries to shoo him away so he could rest a little before dinner is ready.

  
“I’ll pass the party, I’ll be down after I take a shower” Yuta informs and drags himself upstairs.

  
“How surprising” Taeil shakes his head and continues cutting the vegetables.

  
“I don’t feel like going too but Chanyoung insisted” Taeyong says and Taeil nods along, Doyoung understands because Chanyoung is the kind of person to sit on your porch like a sad puppy until you agree to his request.

  
“Remember that time when Chanyoung argued with Taeyong about peanut butter cookies and he just kicked him out because they couldn’t see eye to eye?” Taeil laughs while throwing the chopped veggies inside a bowl.

  
Doyoung laughs fondly and nods his head “three days later he climbed all the way to my room to see me because Taeyong didn’t let him in, he almost cried when he apologized to Taeyong”.

  
“Yeah, he’s so foolish but he’s good, he makes you happy” Taeyong smiles fondly at his friend and shares a proud look with Taeil.

  
“He does, he makes it impossible to question my love for him” Doyoung admits what he couldn’t say before to Yuta, even with a missing piece and a small hole in his chest he still loves Chanyoung.

  
“That’s what important, sometimes you will have fights, you will disagree a lot but I can’t imagine a day that I won’t spend with Taeyongie, eight years flew so fast” Taeil says with his quiet and soft voice.

  
“Wow, eight years? It’s been eight years?! I lost count” Doyoung nearly yells “forget about me and Chanyoung, you two have to get married first”.

  
“We are” Taeyong spills distractedly and earns a glare from his lover “oops”.

  
“What? You are getting married? When? Yuta! Yuta!” Doyoung jumps form is chair and yells on top of his lungs.

  
Taeyong tries to shut him up but Yuta is already running down the stairs with only sweatpants on, his hair is dripping with water and he looks around crazily.

  
“What? What happened?”

  
“Nothing, Doyoung is just being dramatic” Taeil sends death stares to his younger brother.

  
“I’m not being dramatic! Taeyong just said they’re getting married” Doyoung claps happily, Yuta rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath while going upstairs again.

  
“What’s new about that?” He hears his friend say before he disappears upstairs.

  
“So when did you propose? Was it last week? How was it?”

  
“Geez sit down I didn’t expect you to get so hyped up, show me this excitement on your own wedding please” Taeyong says and sets the delicious dinner on a big plate.

  
“I will once I get married, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He looks at Taeil to get an answer.

  
Taeil just shrugs “It was spontaneous, we were on a date today and talked about marriage and all of that then Taeyong said that we could get married easily since we’ve known each other for nearly a decade, I agreed then boom we’re deciding on wedding day and you know- we’re getting married next week”

  
“What? You’re joking right? Next week? How are we supposed to prepare everything in one week? I was starting to worry about my own wedding but yours is next week? What?!!!!!”

  
“I knew we shouldn’t tell him! He’s freaking out” Taeyong rushes to get Doyoung a cup of water while Taeil laughs at his brother’s shocked face.

  
“Congratulations!” Doyoung laughs and hugs both of them tightly, they laugh along and share a fond and loving smile.

  
“Don’t stress about it, our friends are already taking care of everything but of course we are going to ask for your opinions too” Taeil pats Doyoung’s head and takes sea around the table.

  
“I’m just very happy for you two, it’s about time” Doyoung smiles then gets interrupted by the bell “I’ll go” he practically skips towards the door and swings it open with a wide grin.

  
His smile grows impossibly wider when he sees Chanyoung standing by the door with a bouquet of red roses.

  
“Are you that glad to see me?” His fiancé asks and mirrors his smile.

  
“Yes but I also have the biggest announcement” Doyoung throws his hands around and jump cutely on the porch.

  
“What? Please don’t tell me you’re leaving for America again, this time I’ll follow you there and-“

  
“No no” Doyoung laughs and stops his panicking fiancé “Taeyong and Taeil are getting married next week”.

  
“Really?” He squints his eyes and takes one step closer towards his enthusiastic lover “I don’t believe you”.

  
“They just told me! My brother is getting married next week” he giggles then yelps with surprise when Chanyoung easily picks him up and twirls him around.

  
His happy laugh echoes through the open door and gets Taeyong and Taeil’s attention, they show up at the door with huge smiles too.

  
“Congratulations” he wishes the couple with Doyoung still hanging in his arms, he gently puts him down and pecks his cheek.

  
“Join us, we were just about to have dinner” Taeil moves aside to let Chanyoung in.

  
“Just a moment, while you two are here and sharing a special moment with us I want to say something too” That’s gets their full attention, Doyoung is giving him confused and worried looks.

  
“Doyoung and I have known each other four years, I was an asshole before and I know it but I changed, he changed me and I was never sure as now that I want to marry this human, I’ve been thinking lately and decided that why not? Why wait more when I’m so sure? With your permission Taeil I would like to get married to Doyoung as soon as possible, probably next month if you’ll allow it?”

  
“What?” The three of them gasp and stare with shock at Chanyoung’s sudden proposal.

 

“So what do you think baby?!”

 

The question withdraws the conversation Doyoung had earlier with Yuta.

  
Should he say yes? Is one month too soon or enough time to decide? Is Chanyoung his true soulmate? What happens next?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s getting interesting from here, what do you think Doyoung’s answer will be? Is it a yes or no?
> 
> Where are you Jaehyunie? There’s a chance that your crush is getting married sooner than later!
> 
> The song Doyoung sings this chapter is: Won’t tell a soul by Charlie Puth.


	6. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where everything goes downhill - enjoy :)

Chanyoung , Taeil and Taeyong wait patiently for Doyoung to take in the question and realize what his fiancé is asking from him.

  
He looks around and sees Taeil's proud smile, his eyes are shimmering with happiness for his brother and so is his future brother in law but most importantly what affects him most is Chanyoung's beautiful smile and hopeful stare.

  
"I guess we're having two weddings very soon" he shrugs with a wide grin on his face, his heart races a little faster and the excitement is shown on the other three faces.

  
"Yesss!" Chanyoung shouts loudly and spins Doyoung around swiftly "I was so worried about you changing your mind, my mom tries to assure me but no I'm relieved" he says once he puts his fiancé down slowly and holds him so he won't stumble.

  
"Wait, Mrs. Park knows about this sudden proposal?" Taeyong asks with surprises clear in his tone.

  
"Of course she does, she agreed with me that it would be nice to finally settle also she likes Doyoung a lot and she can't wait to have him with us" Chanyoung responds honestly with a soft gaze directed towards a blushing Doyoung.

  
"If Doyoung is sure he wants this then I'm happy for him" Taeil says simply and blesses the two lovers.

  
"Now get inside you two the food is waiting" Taeyong ushers both of them inside and takes the roses from Chanyoung to put them in a vase.

  
Yuta's reaction to Chanyoung's proposal is a few questions wether he's sure about that or not but eventually he just accepts it because Doyoung seems truly happy with his fiancé.

  
"If you dare to hurt him I won't hesitate to kill you so be careful" Yuta warns darkly then retreats back to his room with a plate of colorful fruits.

  
Chanyoung takes the threat personally and laughs nervously "I'm scared now" he admits.

  
"He's just playing around, Yuta appears to be dangerous but he's a fluff ball" Taeyong says dismissively "as long as you don't hurt the people he loves" he emphasizes.

  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Doyoung brushes Chanyoung's hand gently to comfort him, Chanyoung lifts his hand then stares as it.

  
"I see you couldn't find your ring babe, don't get stressed over it I'll get you another ring tomorrow".

  
"You don't have to, I'll find it I promise" Doyoung insists, Chanyoung just sighs and nods.

  
"Please tell me if you don't, I can get a new one designed just like the old one" he says and stands up "I have to go now and help with last preparations for the party tomorrow, let's keep this between us and announce it tomorrow at the party Okay?"

  
"Yeah sure" Doyoung agrees and exposes his gummy smile, Chanyoung strokes his cheek then walks to the door.

  
"I love you Doie, I really do" he confesses before he opens the door and exits.

  
"Well now you'll get stressed about two weddings Doyoungie" Taeyong teases and earns a painful smack on the arm from his own fiancé "ouch baby".

  
"Don't scare the kid" Taeil warns then softly smiles at his younger brother "everything will be fine, we're here by your side".

  
"I know" Doyoung whispers gratefully "you've always been thank you for everything, both of you".

  
They sit and talk endlessly for hours, they talk about Taeyong and Taeil meeting at college eight years ago and how both of them graduated and now they own their own office for graphic design.

Doyoung misses those old nights when he sits with both of them and sometimes with Yuta too, he gets a little emotional at the thought that soon it won't be the same again.

  
"Don't cry Doie, we will stay in this house we're not going anywhere and whenever you feel like you can just drop by and stay as much as you would like it's your place too" Taeil reminds him softly and ruffles his hair when he spots the few tears in his eyes.

  
~

  
Jaehyun checks all the preparations of the party with Bonhwa and his father, He's already dressed in a black suit, his brown hair is tousled and swept to the back stylishly.

  
"Where's Chanyoung?" His stepmother asks and walks elegantly to the small white tables in the garden .

  
Jaehyun glances at his watch and hears guests getting greeted and welcomed by his father "he's still getting ready".

  
Bonhwa laughs softly "he wants to look good when Doyoung shows up" she laughs and joins her husband to greet the guests.

  
"Of course he does" Jaehyun rolls his eyes then pats the silver ring in his pocket, he decided to give back to its owner because even if he has the ring it doesn't change the fact that they're engaged.

  
Someone claps on his back and he swiftly turns around to see Chanyoung smiling widely, he's definitely wearing one of his most expensive suits, he doesn't understand why is Chanyoung so excited for a lame anniversary party but maybe his brother always puts this much of effort every year, Jaehyun was never present in any of those parties because he preferred to work while traveling.

  
"What is this all about?" Jaehyun dares to ask his cheerful step brother.

  
"You'll find out soon" Chanyoung winks then goes to stand beside their parent and welcome the guests and family friends.

  
Jaehyun joins them a few minutes later, he sees new faces and shakes hands with people he never met before but by his father's expression he could tell that they're important.

  
A loud giggle is heard and it's enough to warn Jaehyun about the person he will see next, this laugh has been stuck with him for days and days, of course he would recognize it with a heartbeat because he can't simply forget about it.

  
As expected. Doyoung walks in with his brother and Taeyong following shortly after them.

  
His black hair is parted in the middle and is messy and wavy in a nice way, his beautiful rounded eyes are dark with makeup that make his appearance a little bolder not to mention his exposed neckline that is decorated with silver necklaces, he tilts his head and his dangling earring catches the sunlight perfectly in addition to his black outfit that fits him too well.

  
Jaehyun's brain is short circuiting and he can't take his eyes off of this beautiful human, his heart aches and races a little faster. Despite everyone's fancy clothes and adorned appearances they're all dull colors next to Doyoung who shines brightly.

  
He snaps out of his daze when Chanyoung pecks Doyoung's pink lips, he blinks and coughs to keep his expression neutral and blank.

  
All the dreamy feels he held one moment ago vanish away when Doyoung and Chanyoung smile at each other so fondly and lovingly.

  
Taeyong and Taeil greet him with hello's and polite smiles then immediately chat with Bonhwa and Daewon (his father).

  
Jaehyun then spots Johnny, his closest friend who he saw two days ago but he welcomes any distraction at this moment, his chest is burning and he can't keep looking at Doyoung without having any ridiculous thoughts so he just goes quickly to stay by his friend's side.

  
"Hey there Jae" Johnny waves shortly and grabs himself a drink from a passing waiter.

  
"Hi" he smiles at his delighted friend and whisks himself a drink as well.

  
They start talking about different topics while Jaehyun looks around the busy garden to see Doyoung standing beside Chanyoung, he's trying to find a good chance to give Doyoung the ring without any unnecessary talking or anyone prying.

  
The black haired man is chatting and laughing with his fiancé, Jaehyun tries to avert his gaze but it falls on them again and again. A few minutes later Chanyoung departs from Doyoung and Jaehyun finds the perfect moment to go.

  
He excuses himself then starts walking towards Doyoung, he doesn't make it far before Chanyoung stands on the small stage with a microphone, Jaehyun stops dead in his tracks then turns on his heels to see what is this all about.

  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this beautiful occasion but I have an announcement to make" Chanyoung speaks then all the place falls in silence and everyone pays attention to his brother.

  
Jaehyun searches for his parents and sees Bonhwa encouraging Chanyoung with a nod and a sweet grin on her face which means that she has an idea about what's going on unlike his father who throws confused looks towards his wife.

  
"My fiancé and I are happy to invite you to our wedding" Chanyoung adds and points at Doyoung who's flushing bright red and hiding behind his friend "that'll be happening next month, the exact date will be written in the invitation cards, I'm finally getting the chance to officially marry the love of my life".

  
The garden fills with applause and a few whistles, people shout 'Congratulations' and Jaehyun watches his parents congratulating Doyoung and Chanyoung.

  
If he felt any type of discomfort towards their relationship now he's just angry and almost numb, he knew that they'll get married eventually or maybe not. But getting married within one month?!

  
The stinging from before comes back forcefully and it aches, every hope he had just got crushed under Doyoung's foot.

  
He takes out the ring from his pocket and tightly curled his fingers around it, his knuckles turn white and he strides towards the couple to congratulate them too.

  
Doyoung barely gives any reaction when Jaehyun shows up in front of them "Congratulations" he wishes with a fake smile and shakes their hands.

  
"Thank you Jaehyun" Doyoung nods gratefully and allows Chanyoung to link their arms together, Jaehyun glares at their hands before he storms off inside the house.

  
His blood boils the air is getting warmer and he feels as if he's suffocating, he loses a his tie a tiny bit and ties a deep breath.

  
He takes a sit on the closest chair to him and puts his head in his hands, what is he supposed to do now? He still can't get over Doyoung no matter how much he tries, he still likes him and now even more than before which he can't understand because there's something about Doyoung that attracts him more every time he interacts with him.

  
He lifts his head then stares at the person who walks through the glass doors and goes towards the bathroom, it's Doyoung's friend - Taeyong.

  
Few seconds later Doyoung shows up as well and calls for Taeyong, Jaehyun is quick to stand up and follow Doyoung.

  
He's not sure what comes over him, he just boldly goes and drags Doyoung with him to an empty hallway - the boy is too surprised to say anything and just follows Jaehyun.

  
Jaehyun yanks Doyoung closer and holds his hand still, the other freaks out and looks around hurriedly while trying to free his hands from Jaehyun's painful grip.

  
"What are you doing? let go of me" He wriggles his hand around but to no avail.

  
"I will don't worry" Jaehyun says through clenched teeth and puts the silver ring in Doyoung's palm "I'll leave you alone once you get the hell out of our lives".

  
"What?!" Doyoung freezes then looks at the man with disbelief by this moment he stops moving his hand and just pushes Jaehyun away from him.

  
Jaehyun barely stumbles back and holds his ground like a planted tree "take this ring and leave! You clearly couldn't wait to have a hold on everything my brother has so you just planned to get married fast enough to satisfy your wishes" Jaehyun accuses with an icy tone and cold brown eyes.

  
"What?" Doyoung is too shocked to respond properly or shut the man up.

  
"Just tell me what it'll take for you to leave my brother alone and find someone else to play with! If you want money I can give you it but you have to break up with Chanyoung and cancel the wedding".

  
"I'm not after your stupid money! I love Chanyoung and that's the only reason I'm marrying him" Doyoung's voice is low and filled with hurt but Jaehyun ignores it in order to pressure him more.

  
"you fooled my brother...no wait you deserve more credit because you almost tricked me that night too" he continues and shuts down his remorse or rational thoughts that tell him how wrong he is to assume this kind of things.

  
"Stop sputtering nonsense!" Doyoung raises his voices and frowns, his already big eyes grow bigger with sadness and shock.

  
"I'm just curious about one thing! Did you kiss me that night and hoped to win me over because you assumed I was rich too? Is that why you accepted a stranger's offer to drink?"

  
"Shut up!" Doyoung hisses with a raspy voice that cracks a little under all the emotions .

  
"Wait let me guess! you planned this with your brother and his boyfriend right?" He mentions Doyoung's family and crosses the red line.

  
"I said shut up!"

  
"They're after the money too because that explains how your brother is letting you get married this fast" he finishes the sentence then Doyoung just suddenly slaps him, Jaehyun puts his hand on his reddening cheek and stares with disbelief at Doyoung.

  
The other's eyes are filled with tears and he raises his hand and points at Jaehyun "Don't you ever bring my family into this or mention them again!" He hisses before running out of the hallway.

  
Jaehyun stares after him with clear disbelief, Doyoung just slapped him! this hurt his pride but most importantly it also emphasizes how far Jaehyun went with his accusations and insults.

  
Doyoung just runs to the backyard, tears are streaming down his face and he wipes at them angrily.

  
It really hurts to hear these words when all he wants to do is get married to the person he loves most, it's not the first time for him to get insulted but when it came from Jaehyun it hurt a little more than it should.

  
At first he thought that Jaehyun is actually nice and just being petty about what happened last week but apparently he was wrong because Jaehyun is just terrible and mean.

  
He cries quietly into his hands, his heart swells with sadness and disappointment, he was naive enough to think that he will eventually get along with his fiancé's brother but seems like Jaehyun would never accept him or his existence in their family's life.

  
"Doyoung?" A very familiar voice speaks with surprise, Doyoung of course recognizes it and raises his head, he wipes any remains of tears and faces his best friend.

  
"T-Taeyong?"

  
"What did that asshole say to you?!" His friend rushes towards him and cups his face to inspect his wet face.

  
"You heard us?!" Doyoung gapes like a fish and his eyes fill with tears once again.

  
"No I just saw you running out of there while crying" Taeyong responds and tries to calm down the crying boy "he must've said something bad if you're crying here, he's not giving you hard time just because you two kissed right?" He questions with a scowl on his face, he looks back and glares where Jaehyun was standing before.

  
"You know about this?" Doyoung gasps and curses under his breath.

  
"You didn't really expect Taeil to keep that hidden from me, right?"

  
"Of course not, I knew that he'll eventually tell you but not this fast, I didn't want to create a mess I trust you too but-"

  
"I know I know, you don't have to explain anything to me but you have to tell me what did that jerk say to you!" Taeyong presses again.

  
"I can't believe I liked him that night! The kiss was a mistake but he was nice to me, now he's suddenly showing a different face and just being rude and mean all the time!"

He takes a deep breath and looks into his friend's eyes "I don't understand why he's being like that".

  
"I would gladly go and break his skull but first of all maybe you should tell Chanyoung about everything, if you tell him about you and Jaehyun-"

  
"What about Jaehyun?!" Chanyoung pops out of nowhere with a suspicious look m directed at the two of them.

  
Taeyong and Doyoung share terrified looks before turning to face Chanyoung with nervous smile.

"Ummm"

  
Taeyong just laughs it off and stalls to prepare a good lie "oh you know, We just talked with Jaehyun and he told us how excited he is for the wedding! He also offered to help with every step" Taeyong lies thickly.

  
That lie earns him a glare from Doyoung "seriously?" He mouths to Taeyong then tries to put a convincing smile on his face.

  
"Really? He didn't appear to be that thrilled but that's a nice surprise!" Chanyoung beams.

  
"Yeah it is" Doyoung mumbles and continues to glare at Taeyong who shrugs helplessly and apologizes "Taeil must be looking for us let's get back to him".

  
They spot Taeil talking to a tall man with dark hair and sunglasses Taeyong hurries to stand besides his fiancé.

  
"Doie, one of my friends that got married two years ago recommended a venue for us so if you would like maybe we can go now and check it now?" Chanyoung suggests softly and follows Doyoung's gaze on his hand, he's playing absentmindedly with the silver band.

  
"Oh you found the ring" Chanyoung exclaims happily and takes the ring to put it on Doyoung's finger.

  
"Yeah I found it today" Doyoung smiles weakly, the weight of the small band is heavier than usual - the physical weight didn't change but the meaning of it is slowly forming into something else, this silver accessory is now his attachment to Chanyoung and is not something that he could easily throw away.

  
"Wait Chanyoung, before we go there's something I have to tell you" Doyoung decides to take Taeyong's advice and tell his fiancé everything, maybe then Jaehyun would leave him alone.

  
"Yes love?" Chanyoung faces him and they stop walking.

  
"I want to tell you something, please listen to me before you get mad, just listen" Doyoung pleads and hold his fiancé's arms tighter than before.

  
"Doie What is it? I'm getting worried!" Chanyoung steps closer and inspects his lover's face "were you crying before?"

  
"It doesn't matter now, I have something to tell you about Jaehyun and I" He spills instantly before he regrets opening his mouth.

  
"You and Jaehyun? What about you?" Chanyoung frowns deeply and sees Jaehyun approaching hem from behind Doyoung.

  
"Not long ago I met Jaehyun-" Doyoung stops talking when he spots Jaehyun stopping next to them, he squints his eyes at Jaehyun but looks back at Chanyoung with a hard gaze in his eyes.

  
"Keep going" Chanyoung says and stares between the two of them.

  
"Jaehyun and I-"

  
Jaehyun's blank expression turns into a horrified one when he hears Doyoung's words, he rushes to stop Doyoung from telling his brother about what happened.

  
"Yeah?!" Chanyoung grows impatient with every ticking of the clock.

  
"Doyoung don't!" Jaehyun warns and glares at him but Doyoung ignores him like he ain't even there, he's going to risk everything just to prove to Jaehyun that he's not a lair or playing with Chanyoung's heart.

He is loyal and faithful and his fiancé deserves knowing the truth even if it means losing him forever.

 

        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Doyoung spill the little secret and ruin everything between him and Chanyoung?
> 
> Jaehyun is a major asshole now but it’ll change later.


	7. A little closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung wants to avoid Jaehyun but of course the universe has other plans for them.

"Doyoung don't!" Jaehyun warns and glares at him but Doyoung ignores him like he ain't even there, he's going to risk everything just to prove to Jaehyun that he's not a lair or playing with Chanyoung's heart.

  
"What's going on?!" Chanyoung frowns and glances at the two of them.

  
Doyoung bites his lip and gulps, he has to do it! He can't change his mind about it "one week ago I-" he averts his eyes and sees how Jaehyun is subtly shaking his head at him.

  
He can't do it he can't break Chanyoung's heart like that, it was a mistake and it's from the past now so Doyoung should only focus on his upcoming wedding.

  
He sighs then smiles at his concerned fiancé  "last week Yoo Soora asked me to be present at her commercial shooting set and Jaehyun didn't want to tell you because he didn't want to admit that she signed the contract with my help".

  
Jaehyun visibly deflates with relief and they both look at Chanyoung to make sure he bought whatever Doyoung just said.

  
Chanyoung laughs then shakes his head "oh! You didn't have to make it so dramatic, I almost got a heart attack. Why would I get mad at that?" He smiles and wraps his arm around Doyoung's shoulder.

  
"just because" Doyoung shrugs and nibbles on his lower lip.

  
"You're so silly baby" Chanyoung chuckles and taps his fiancé's chin fondly.

  
"Jae, Doyoung just told me that you're excited to help us with our wedding preparations I'm really glad that you want to participate in this" Chanyoung pats his younger brother's back.

  
Jaehyun squints his eyes and slightly glares at Doyoung who's avoiding any eye contact with him "of course hyung, I can't wait" He fakes enthusiasm and waves his arms to sarcastically express how excited he is.

  
Chanyoung rolls his eyes at his brother's antics and shakes his head "Well if you're that happy to help what do you think about driving Doyoung and I to the first wedding venue we're checking" he suggests.

  
Taeil and Taeyong approach them before Jaehyun gets the chance to answer "Doie, we just received a call from our office, there's a problem with one of our latest designs so we have to leave immediately" Taeil informs with a tight expression on his usually calm face.

  
"Is everything okay?" He jumps with concern and notices Taeyong's scowl that is directed at Jaehyun.

  
"We’ll take care of it, are you staying with Chanyoung or do you want us to drop you off on our way?" Taeyong asks.

  
"Chanyoung and I are going to see a venue his friend recommended, I was hoping that you two would join us but unfortunately you have to go. Maybe we can push this to another day and-"

  
"No no! You're getting married in one month and there are lots of preparations to our wedding too so let's not squish everything together and get more stressed, you should go now with Chanyoung! We have to go now bye" Taeyong says hurriedly and drags Taeil with him.

  
"Well you heard him, let's go" his cheerful fiancé hold his hand and drags him away too "Jaehyun you better follow" he yells to his brother.

  
Doyoung hears Jaehyun's muttering from behind and turns around to see the man glowering at him and walking silently.

  
The three of them split into two different cars, Chanyoung takes Doyoung with him and Jaehyun drives after them.

  
"Hopefully we will both like the venue and book it today, we have so many things to do but I'm thrilled and happy right love?"

  
"Yeah of course" Doyoung smiles brightly at the other and takes a look at the rearview mirror by his side, he sees Jaehyun's black Jeep right after them "I'm very thrilled" he whispers.

  
They chat a little about their wedding plans and how they picture their special day. Fifteen minutes later Chanyoung parks the car in front of a white big building and they both step out.

  
Doyoung checks around but doesn't see any sign of Jaehyun's car and as if Chanyoung reads his thoughts he asks where his brother is.

  
"I'm right here" he arrives shortly and twirls his car keys in his hand "I parked down there" he points at the lower parking lot.

  
"Okay then let's go in" Chanyoung tilts his head towards the huge building and gently pulls Doyoung along with him.

  
"Sir, excuse me" someone calls and the three of them spin around to see a man with a uniform approaching them in a rush.

  
"Me?" Chanyoung points at himself with a confused expression, the man stops and nods furiously.

  
"You can't park your car here, there'll be a wedding held this evening and this space is saved for the owner" the man informs and bows politely.

  
"It won't take long, Well be out before the wedding begins" Chanyoung responds with a polite smile too.

  
"I understand sir but I was asked specifically to not let any car park here today, if it's too much trouble I can go and park it myself" he offers with a stern voice but Jean not being unkind.

  
"No it's alright, I'll move it" Chanyoung huffs with annoyance and goes back towards the car, the worker thanks him and goes back to stand by the building's entrance.

  
Doyoung and Jaehyun are left alone with tension so thick between them that it could be cut by a butter knife.

  
"Why didn't you tell him?" Jaehyun speaks first and breaks the awkward silence.

  
Doyoung faces him and the first thing that flashes in front of his eyes are Jaehyun's earlier words, he wants to say something harsh and his tongue tingles to hurt Jaehyun just as bad as he hurt him but a part of him refuses to do that.

  
"Because nothing will change what happened between us, I'm so sorry for that night Jaehyun I really am! but I will never apologize for loving Chanyoung and I certainly will not leave him just because you're not convinced that I love him" Doyoung says sternly and means every word he says.

  
"You should've told him" Jaehyun insists and takes a step closer towards Doyoung.

  
"It's not that easy, I love him! Why can't you see that?" Doyoung says with frustration and swears he's that close to tear his own hair.

  
"There's nothing to see, you're clearly just using him" The other throws back carelessly and causes another wave of pain and disappointment to rush through Doyoung's body, Jaehyun isn't taking a break from making every moment he spends with Chanyoung a guilt source.

Yes he made a mistake and he isn't completely sure if he sees it a mistake every time he remembers it! He was heartbroken and drunk that night but he definitely liked that sweet Jaehyun with a dimpled smile and playful remarks, he didn't sign up to deal with this heartless and judgmental version of him, maybe one night wasn't enough to actually see through the brown haired man and maybe Doyoung is just hurt right now but he is certain he hates this version of Jaehyun, he absolutely despises it.

  
He takes a deep breath and stares intently into Jaehyun's eyes "I hate you" He sputters the words through clenched teeth "I really do" he adds and blinks away the tears that are forming in his eyes.

  
Chanyoung shows up then and holds his arm out for Doyoung, they walks inside the venue and check it out - for the rest of the day Doyoung doesn't even spare Jaehyun a glance or utters a words his way.

  
If he pretends he's not here he will be able to enjoy his time with Chanyoung.

  
they both end up liking the venue since it's beautiful and simple, they set a date for coming back to pick decorations for the wedding day.

  
"One thing off the list" Chanyoung comments as they go back to the car, Jaehyun is walking by their side silently.

  
Doyoung hums and reaches for his phone when it vibrates in his back pocket, he just got a message from Taeyong.

  
Taeyongie: 'don't take my advice from earlier! Do not tell Chanyoung anything!'

  
Why did Taeyong change his mind so suddenly? Doyoung isn't planning to tell Chanyoung anytime soon.

  
'I won't' he sends back and waits for his fiancé to unlock the car, he gets inside quickly and misses the look Jaehyun sends his way before he goes to his own car.

  
Doyoung doesn't see Jaehyun after they split up and Chanyoung drives him back home.

  
He unlocks the door to his house and throws the keys on the table once he walks in, the house is mostly quite except for the sound of footsteps in the kitchen.

  
"Taeil?" Taeyong calls and sticks his head out of the kitchen, he smiles when he sees Doyoung "how was the venue? Did you like it?" He asks curiously as his friend slumps in a chair.

  
"Yeah we both did, we are going again next week to pick decorations and stuff" Doyoung sighs and sounds very tired.

  
"Cheer up a little it's your wedding Doie" Taeyong slightly scolds and hands him a cold glass of water then takes a seat across from him.

  
"Where's Taeil?"

  
"He's still in the office, I left earlier to prepare dinner for you and Yuta because I assumed that you would be too tired to cook for yourself" he answers and frowns at Doyoung's sad face.

  
"You didn't have to, I'm not hungry and Yuta will probably have dinner with Sicheng if he's not home by now"

  
"I also came back to talk to you, if Taeil hears about how Jaehyun upset you at the party he'll not hesitate to go and talk with Chanyoung about it" Taeyong states and Doyoung completely agrees with him.

  
"I couldn't tell Chanyoung, we're so close to the end of the road and I won't even dream of ruining my chances to marry the person I love most" he admits.

  
"That's why I texted you, I know that it's not easy to live with the guilt but you did nothing wrong Doyoung! You thought your fiancé was cheating on you therefore you were heartbroken and sad but it's also Jaehyun's fault, he kissed you when you just broke up with someone else." Taeyong gently brushes his arm to comfort him.

  
"He doesn't believe that I love Chanyoung" Doyoung complains and pours himself another glass of water.

  
"Then it's his problem, you're probably the most faithful and honest person I've ever met excluding Taeil. but he can believe whatever he wants as long as you know your true feelings" Taeyong shares his thoughts and proves how much Doyoung needs to hear those words.

  
"Then why does it hurt more when he says those mean things? He can't stay in the same room with me without making me miserable, whenever I see his face I feel bad with myself and I question my loyalty to Chanyoung".

  
"It's painful because he's way closer to you than you want him to be, he's a part of your fiancé's family and you feel rejected by him. now imagine if you tell me one day that you don't believe I actually love Taeil don't you think I'll be devastated?"

  
"I can't question your love to him, it's obvious as the sun" Doyoung argues and doesn't see where Taeyong is trying to get with his example.

  
"For you it is but some people live with denial and envy, you can't expect everyone to understand".

  
"You're right I can't" Doyoung nods and huffs.

  
"What's important is that Chanyoung loves you and his parents like you too and personally I think Jaehyun is just an asshole and the less you see him the better you'll feel" Taeyong snaps his fingers and grabs things from the fridge to start cooking.

  
Doyoung goes to change his clothes then go downstairs to help Taeyong with dinner.

  
His phone vibrates loudly on the nightstand, he slips his shirt on and goes to check it. It must be a call from Chanyoung.

  
An unsaved number appears on the screen, Doyoung frowns and accepts the call.

  
"good evening am I speaking with Kim Doyoung?" A professional femine voice is heard over the phone.

  
"Yes I'm Kim Doyoung"

  
"I've been asked to contact you and inform you that Yoo Soora's commercial will be filmed starting from tomorrow, the model specifically asked for your presence there"

  
"I'm aware of that, are you her manager?"

  
"No, I am Mr. Jung's secretary and he asked me to deliver this to you, he will pick you up to the set tomorrow's morning"

  
He tries to respond but his words get mixed up and he stutters "I-I, there's no need! I can go alone, tell him that I don't want him to pick me up".

  
"He told me that you will decline so I'm transferring the call to him now"

  
"No! no! Don't!" He yells over the phone but it's too late and he hears a short ding, he tries to hang up quickly however he hears someone's voice on the other side.

  
"If she transferred the call to me it means you said no" Jaehyun's deep voice is even deeper over the phone.

  
Doyoung gets over his panic and speaks "well you obviously didn't expect an invitation for coffee from me did you?!".

  
"No but you could be more professional, if I'm contacting you it's about work so let's put aside the family drama" even over the phone he dares to sound arrogant and smug.

  
Doyoung cruses quietly "the only reason I'm not hanging up is because I'm professional" he chooses to speak carefully and not prove Jaehyun right.

  
"Of course, then you won't have a problem if I pick you up at 10am right Doyoung?"

  
The man in question clenches his teeth and bites back any remarks "of course not! As much as I enjoyed talking with you Jaehyun my lovely fiancé is calling me so bye" he lies and hangs up.

  
He just lied to annoy Jaehyun, he knows it's petty and he can't actually see his reaction but he's satisfied for now.

  
He sighs then goes down the stairs to complain to his best friend about what just happened.

  
~

  
The words keep ringing in Jaehyun's ears, he can't forget about Doyoung's genuine reaction to what he said or how his eyes actually meant the "I hate you".

  
He groans and runs his hand through his hair for the hundredth time, his brown hair is sitting messily on top of his head but he couldn't care less he still has work to do and he can't stop thinking about Doyoung.

  
Doyoung didn't even glance his way the whole day after he said those spiteful words that are the reason for Jaehyun's restlessness, Doyoung's doe eyes were glassy and sincere - he truly meant it, he's starting to hate Jaehyun and he can't blame him, he would hate anyone who dared to speak to him that way he spoke to Doyoung.

  
"What am I doing?" He tightens his hold on the pen in his hand.

  
A knock is heard and he looks up to see his secretary "sorry to interrupt you sir, but I just received the change of the filming site tomorrow" she walks in and hands Jaehyun the device.

  
Jaehyun reads it, apparently the set isn't ready so they have to change location, the new site is a farther and requires a forty minutes drive.

  
"Also Yoo Soora's manager contacted me and informed of the model's request to have Mr. Park's fiancé Kim Doyoung on the set"

  
"I'm aware of that, approve the change then contact Doyoung and inform him that I'll pick him up at ten. we can't afford late arrivals and if by any chance he declines the offer transfer the call to me" his secretary nods curtly then leaves.

  
He just got himself a chance to talk with Doyoung, at first he thought that ignoring him is the best solution but he was proved wrong again when Doyoung showed up almost everywhere and it's impossible to avoid someone who is way closer to you than you think - he can't just forget about his brother's fiancé.

  
His second option was to convince himself of ridiculous things such as Doyoung is only in it for the money, there was nothing to like about him that night, he's fake and many other excuses he kept telling himself in order to feel better about liking someone he shouldn't and accidentally this option lead him to hurt Doyoung at any opportunity he got instead of trying another way.

  
So it's no surprise that Doyoung is starting to hate him and now Jaehyun realizes how he's terrified of the idea, he cares about Doyoung's opinion about him and the last thing he wants is for the latter to despise him.

  
These thoughts keep running in his head, he doesn't sleep and he gets up before he usually does, he gets ready for the day with determination to start fixing things instead of wrecking them.

  
He hurriedly drinks a cup of coffee and drives to Doyoung's house to pick him up, this is his first time going there after finding out that Doyoung is Chanyoung's fiancé.

  
The moment he stops his car in front of the two stories house Doyoung steps out of the door and closes it behind him, he's wearing a soft purple sweatshirt and black jeans. Even with casual clothing he still manages to look so nice and collected.

  
He slings the small black bag over his shoulder and approaches Jaehyun's car carefully, he opens the door and slides in quietly.

  
There's not even a 'good morning' exchanged between them and Jaehyun understands that Doyoung isn't planning to speak with him anytime soon, it's petty but he knows he deserves this treatment from the other.

  
A ringtone cuts through the quiet and tense air, it's Doyoung's phone.

  
He puts the phone on his ear and smiles "Good morning...Yeah I just left the house...No both Yuta and Taeyong left earlier...why what's wrong?...oh this is bad, you don't have any copy of the design with you?...I can get it for you...no of course it's not trouble just send me the address and I'll get a cab or something...okay clam down Taeil I'll do my best"

  
Jaehyun departs form the parking spot and begins driving but Doyoung immediately stops him when they reach the main road "I have to go back to the house" Doyoung says and unbuckles his seatbelt.

  
"Why? We don't have time" Jaehyun frowns.

  
"My brother can't find his new design and he's meeting his client in thirty minutes, I have to get him a copy" Doyoung explains quickly and searches for his house keys in the small bag.

  
"What do you mean?! We have to be at the site within the next hour and it's a long drive there"

  
"You can drive me there and then we can go after I meet Taeil" Doyoung insists.

  
"No, we don't have time" Jaehyun argues and earn a glare from the man beside him.

  
"Fine then you can go alone, I'll follow you once I'm done" Doyoung rolls his eyes and opens the door when the car stops at traffic light.

  
Jaehyun gapes and calls after him but Doyoung keeps walking away from the car and towards the opposite direction, Jaehyun curses under his breath and exits the car.

  
"Doyoung get back here! Doyoung!" he rushes after him and stops when the other turns around impatiently.

  
"What?!"

  
Jaehyun hears honking and looks back to see cars piling after his Jeep, he faces Doyoung and orders him to get back to the car.

  
"No, I have to help Taeil and you can leave and go back to your work" he says stubbornly, Jaehyun gives in and sighs.

  
"Fine, I'll drive you there just go to the car, people are waiting for us".

  
Doyoung hesitates but agrees and walks quickly to the Jeep, Jaehyun huffs and follows him as well, he drives him back to his house and he's fast to get whatever his brother needs.

  
"okay, I know where the place is so we don't really need navigations" Doyoung comments absentmindedly.

  
"Either way I think you should turn on the GPS, just in case" Jaehyun insists just to annoy Doyoung a little more.

  
"I said I know the way, I've been there before" Doyoung argues and locks his phone to prove a point.

  
"Fine" Jaehyun just rolls his eyes and decides it would be better to not argue with his stubborn companion.

  
Doyoung directs Jaehyun for the next twenty minutes, they get to the part of the city where everything is just green scenery and Jaehyun wonders where the hell Taeil is because it's taking too long to get there.

  
"Turn a sharp left here" Doyoung says before his phone ring's and he picks it up "I'm on my way now, you said it was a green field right?...what do you mean I don't have to bring you anything?......oh that's great! What a relief!....no no it's okay Taeil you were just nervous it happens...okay good luck!"

  
Doyoung smiles brightly at Jaehyun "he found a rough sketch of the design in his email, you can turn back and drive back to the site" he informs.

  
Jaehyun just sends him a death stare "he couldn't search properly before he called you? I have no idea where the hell are we!".

  
"Hey! He was nervous and you can just turn the car around then go back the same way we came from" Doyoung turns into a defensive mood instantly.

  
"In case you didn't see it all looks the same, you gave me directions and I just followed!" Jaehyun raises his voice and tries to make a U turn but the path is too narrow and every wayblooks the same, the car is in the middle of literally nowhere.

  
"So you didn't pay attention?"

  
"You said you knew the way so I assumed you would know how to turn back, I did pay attention but next time make sure to tell me that you suck at navigating" Jaehyun reverses the car to get back from the way they came from.

  
"Excuse me?! It's not my fault that you got distracted, I gave you the right directions but you definitely messed up or something" Doyoung accuses.

  
Jaehyun prepares his answer but the car suddenly sinks and a loud sound of a tire popping out is heard, Doyoung jumps in his seat and looks at Jaehyun with horror "What was that?"

  
"Oh gosh" Jaehyun answers and steps out of the car to check the tires, he rounds the car then sees that one of the front tires is deflating slowly "no!" He hits the tire and crouches down too check the damage.

  
Doyoung joins him shortly after and stares with wide eyes at the car "this is bad" he whispers.

  
"Yeah it is, all thanks to your amazing navigating skills" Jaehyun says sarcastically and stands up to go and get the spare wheel "I can't believe I trusted you".

  
"I should've used the GPS" Doyoung admits sheepishly and has the audacity to look guilty.

  
"Really? No shit" Jaehyun says angrily and watches as Doyoung gets closer and stands beside him, Jaehyun opens the trunk to get the wheel.

  
"You don't have to be a jerk! I'm sorry Okay? I was sure I knew the way" he apologizes with an unintentional cute pout forming in his lips.

  
Jaehyun sighs then shakes his head "okay, just hold the wheel while I get the tools" he easily lifts the spare wheel and puts it besides Doyoung.

  
Doyoung starts wheeling it to the front "I'll help you change it" He turns around and says, Jaehyun watches with horror as Doyoung accidentally removes his hands from the wheel and it starts to roll down the grassy hill.

  
"Oh no!" Doyoung yells and both of them run to try and catch the wheel but the hill is too deep and Jaehyun is quick to hold Doyoung's wrist and stop him from running down there. "I'm so sorry".

  
Jaehyun is beyond angry and frustrated now, it just keep getting worse every passing minute.

  
"Maybe we can ask for a tire when a car passes by?" Doyoung smiles nervously and scratches his head.

  
"Look around Doyoung, does it look like any car is about to pass from here?!"

  
"Then let's walk to the main road, I'm sure it's not too far from here" the black haired man suggests, Jaehyun nods and they both take their belongings from the car, Jaehyun puts the car keys in his pocket and walks beside Doyoung.

  
"Maybe we should call someone"

  
"And say what exactly? We have no idea where we are and there's no signal" Jaehyun aggressively presses his phone's screen.

  
Doyoung checks his own phone and reacts the same way "then we have to keep walking".

  
They walk in silence until they get to a path that is separated into two different ways, Doyoung points at the left "lets go from there".

  
Jaehyun disagrees and points at the right path "I think this is the right one".

  
"But we came from here and it'll be easier to find the road"

  
"You aren't really expecting me to believe that do you? We just got lost because of you"

  
Doyoung scoffs "well good luck then because I'm going from here" he says and walks to the right side of the path.

  
"Fine by me!" Jaehyun yells back and goes the other way.

  
They act like two kids having a fight, they turn their backs to each other and don't dare to look back at one another until they disappear.

  
Jaehyun has half a mind to just go after Doyoung and get him back but he's stubborn too so he continues walking and searches for a signal.

  
Doyoung walks aimlessly and within what seems like hours of going in circles he finds the main road "joke is on you Jung Jaehyun!" He mutters and stands by the side of the road.

  
He waves his hands and waits for any car to stop, cars pass by and drivers don't pass him a single glance- Well of course no one would actually stop for a stranger standing in the middle of nowhere.

  
He wonders if Jaehyun found a way out of there, he feels bad for leaving the man there but he didn't want to go with Doyoung so it's his problem, he did his part.

  
He is about to sit down on the asphalt but a car stops close to him so he stay right in his place and waits for the driver to approach him.

  
"Need a ride?" Finally someone who actually stopped and asked.

  
"Yes, we got lost here and I've been waiting for a while now" Doyoung responds and slowly checks the driver to make sure he isn't a thief or some kind of murder but luckily it's day time and maybe another person will stop and prevent this man from killing Doyoung.

  
"We? I don't see anyone else here" the man says with a sweet smile and Doyoung relaxes a little more.

  
"Well My...friend and I split up and I ended up finding the road" Doyoung explains shortly.

  
"For how long Exactly have you been wandering around here?"

  
"I'm not sure, maybe a couple of hours" he checks the time then nods at the stranger.

  
"You must be tired then, My wife and I have a guest house here, it's like a family motel - you can rest a little and I can help you search for your friend" the man offers with a kind smile, he doesn't look that much older than Doyoung himself.

  
To say Doyoung is surprised would be the understatement of the universe "really? Are you serious?"

  
"Of course I am, I know this area like the back of my hand and I can easily find your friend but I have to drop some things off at the house before I go and look for your friend"

  
"Wow thank you so much sir" Doyoung bows politely and follows the man to the car.

  
"No problem and you can call me Kun" the man waves dismissively and waits for Doyoung to get inside the car.

  
"I'm Doyoung" he introduces and bows again to the kind man.

  
Kun bows back and waits for Doyoung to get inside the car.

  
“So what brought you and your friend here?” Kun asks and now Doyoung distinguishes a slight accent - maybe Chinese he’s not very sure.

  
“We go lost because I insisted to not use the GPS” Doyoung admits with embarrassment, somehow it’s easier to say this to a stranger rather than Jaehyun himself.

  
The man laughs lightly and drives into the road.

 

They chat a little and get to know each other and Doyoung is too distracted to see that they’re already stopping in front of a big house.

  
“We’re here” Kun announces and steps out of the car, Doyoung does the same and gapes with awe at the beautiful and peaceful house.

  
“It’s very nice” he turns to Kun and see his proud smile.

  
“My wife designed it” he says fondly and tells Doyoung to follow him, a woman exits the house and waves at Kun, maybe that’s his wife.

  
Kun takes grocery bags out of the car’s trunk and Doyoung hurries to help him, “don’t bother yourself I got it” Kun says but Doyoung still helps to him carry all the bags.

  
“Honey, this is Doyoung” Kun smiles, Doyoung assumes right this is his wife.

  
“Hello Doyoung, are you planning to stay in our guest house?” She asks politely with a warm smile on her face, the husband and wife stand next to each other and they look cute together.

  
“Or planning your honeymoon?” She wiggles her eyebrows playfully and jokes as if she knew Doyoung for years, she points at his ring.

  
He gets flustered by her comment then laughs shyly.

  
“Honey let the boy breath, he was with someone else here but they got lost and I found him standing by the side of the road” Kun explains and gently scolds his lovely wife.

  
“You’re very observant, you noticed the ring while I forgot I had it on all this time” Doyoung says and assures her that she’s not making him uncomfortable.

  
“I am but our usual visitors are small families or lovers” she responds and steps aside to let them bring the grocery bags “you must be worried for whoever came with you? How did you lose them?”

  
“ I argued with him then we split our ways” he is definitely worried for Jaehyun, it’s been hours and he has no idea how is Jaehyun doing. He regrets going his own way and leaving the other behind.

  
“Don’t worry Kun knows this area very well, lots of people who try to get here lose their way and he often goes to direct them to our house so he’ll find him” she assures with a confident smile on her face.

  
She signs for Doyoung to take a sit the pours him a glass of water “you must be very tired, how long have you been walking around?”

  
“A few hours I think”

  
She gasps then shakes her head “I’m cooking dinner right now, this week we don’t have many people booked in so I can give you a key to one of the rooms to rest a little until Kun goes to search” she suggests with a concerned look, Doyoung feels bad for taking advantage of this couple’s kindness.

  
“No there’s no need, I’m too worried to sleep or anything I can help you with dinner. I cook very well!” He isn’t exaggerating because Taeyong himself said that Doyoung is a great cook and his brother in law is like a chef.

  
“Okay you must be very worried about him” she nods and hands him a colorful apron.

  
“Maybe I can go and help Kun to search for him?” He asks but jumps five feet in the air when Kun walks inside the spacious kitchen.

  
“You just got here, don’t worry it won’t take long I’ll find him” Kun pats his shoulder and leaves, now even ten seconds pass before Kun rushes back inside the kitchen.

  
“Doyoung I think he just found us” Kun says and signs for Doyoung to follow him to the door.

  
Jaehyun is standing by the porch looking exhausted, his suit jacket is hanging loosely from his hand and his hair is a little ruffled but otherwise he seems fine.

  
Doyoung isn’t sure what washes over him as he runs towards the brown haired man and hugs him tightly, Jaehyun stumbles back a little from the unexpected force but immediately wraps his strong arms around Doyoung.

  
Relief washes over the both of them like ocean waves, they don’t pull back from the hug and stay there for minutes, Doyoung rests his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder while he feels the other’s warm breath on his nape.

  
Kun and Bora watch them with happy smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is so long, it took me two days to write it.
> 
> Next chapter will hold lots of surprises for both Jaehyun and Doyoung.


	8. I will hold on to you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the tables turn?

They both pull apart reluctantly with shy expressions on their faces, the owners of the guest house introduce themselves to Jaehyun and are quick to escort them inside the house.

  
"I'm glad you're okay" Doyoung says and his big eyes express his honesty. Jaehyun's heart sinks a little at the sincerity, he is so relieved to see that Doyoung is okay, he didn't stop thinking about the other for the last few hours.

  
It was pure accident that he spotted the house from afar, fortunately he found Doyoung here. He almost lost his mind by thinking too much about the other and if he was fine, when they split their way Jaehyun almost walked back to where Doyoung was but he didn’t want to show his concern him.

  
"How did you get here? You’re okay too right?” Jaehyun asks and checks Doyoung from head to toe.

  
“Yeah I’m good” Doyoung nods with a small smile.

  
“Well now that they found each other why don’t you join us for dinner and stay the night?” The woman with short dark hair asks with soft smile on her face.

  
“Thank you for your kind offer but we have to get back soon” Jaehyun declines politely.

  
“Oh nonsense! It’s past afternoon, at least stay for dinner then Kun can drive you to the closest bus station or to your destination” she presses more but not unkindly.

  
“Actually we have a car but the tire popped out and we couldn’t use the spare wheel” Jaehyun glances at Doyoung as he replies.

  
Doyoung ducks his head in embarrassment “I lost the spare wheel” he admits.

  
“What? How?” The man asks with a short laugh and Doyoung tunes eeven more red with embarrassment.

  
“It just happened, it doesn’t matter really. I have to make a few phone calls, is there any service here?” Jaehyun saves Doyoung smoothly then coughs and tries look as indifferent as possible.

  
“Yes but it’s a little weak since it’s too far from the center of the city” Kun says and leads Jaehyun to a spot where the connection would be the best.

  
He doesn’t waste a minute to check on the set, he calls his secretary and he’s relieved but also annoyed at the information she gives him, he sighs and rubs his temple.

  
“What’s wrong?” Doyoung shows up besides him with a concerned look, right at this moment it’s hard to even think about hating someone as sweet and caring as him, he didn’t hesitate to hug Jaehyun when he saw him, he swears could still feel his heartbeat from earlier when they embraced each other.

  
“They didn’t get any shooting done today”

  
“What? why?” Doyoung furrows his eyebrows.

  
“They said something about Soora throwing a fit and going back home because apparently her boyfriend broke up with her” he huffs and almost loses temper for the unprofessional behavior coming from a successful model.

  
“Poor girl, she must be devastated” Doyoung shows his sympathy towards the girl and earns a skeptical look from Jaehyun.

  
“Do you even read news or gossips? The girl gets a new boyfriend every two months, she’s just being a spoiled model”

  
“Wow I didn’t take you for the gossip kind” Doyoung laughs with disbelief and his cute laugh alone is enough to relax Jaehyun and cause him to resist the pull of his lips.

  
“I’m not but I’ve been trying to sign a contract with her for the last few months and her manager told me that she will most likely work with us if we know a lot of things about her especially me”

  
“Oh that sounds more like you” Doyoung hums.

  
“Really? A few days are enough for you to know me?” He asks and takes a step towards Doyoung.

  
“It’s not as complicated as you think, that night I-“

  
“Doyoung!” Bora shows up beside them with a phone ringing in her hand “sorry to interrupt but your phone has been ringing endlessly” she apologizes and hands him the phone.

  
He thanks her and accepts the call “Hey Chanyoung”

  
Jaehyun’s moods falls instantly at the mention of his brother, the smile vanishes from his face and he goes back to where Kun was.

  
He does his best to not hear a word from the conversation Doyoung is having with his fiancé.

  
wake up Jaehyun, he’s not yours and he could never be!

  
“Jaehyun, I found a spare wheel that could fit your car, if you want we can go and fix it now” Kun suggests and Jaehyun is fast to agree - he will welcome any distraction at this moment.

  
“Sure”

  
Doyoung stares at Jaehyun while the latter walks out of the big house with Kun, his heart was beating a little faster one minute ago and it wasn’t due to his phone call with Chanyoung.

  
He calls Taeil to tell him about all the recent events and assure him that everything is fine, his brother doesn’t panic or get a crazy idea like driving all the way to here to take Doyoung unlike Taeyong when he spoke with him.

  
His best friend almost drove to here to save Doyoung from being stuck with Jaehyun for longer than necessary but it’s not bad right now, at least they have other people with them and it’s less likely for Jaehyun to throw some words.

  
If he thinks about it, Jaehyun didn’t say something rude to him the whole day - they just argued and fought about getting lost but other than that Jaehyun isn’t being a jerk like always or maybe he’s too tired to be now.

  
Doyoung hopes he won’t have to see that awful version of Jaehyun again.

  
He goes and helps Bora set the big long table for dinner, it’s peaceful and nice how everything is well put together and kind of forces everyone staying here to socialize with each other, some of the guests are already sitting around the house and they’re all just three young couples with little kids.

  
Doyoung beams when one of the kids approaches him, he looks at the mother for approval and when she nods he quickly lifts the baby up.

  
“Hi what’s your name?” He asks excitedly and balances the small kid on his hip, he almost squeals at his cuteness with chubby rosy cheeks and pity lips.

  
The kid just smiles and babbles messily, he claps his tiny hands and laughs for no reason, Doyoung starts to make funny faces and smiles proudly when the baby laughs harder.

  
“You’re so so cute” Doyoung coos and pinches his cheek gently, the baby seems to like Doyoung and isn’t planning to leave anytime soon and he’s perfectly fine with it.

  
“Doyoung!” Bora calls his name from the kitchen, he goes there with the kid still in his arms, his mom didn’t seem to mind when he walked away.

  
“Yeah?” He stands beside her and checks if she needs help with anything.

  
“Dinner is ready and I’m going to set the table but I wanted to see if you would like to eat now or wait for Jaehyun to come back”

  
He thinks about it shortly then shakes his head “it’s okay I’ll wait for him”.

  
“You don’t have to, I’m here” Jaehyun shows up with Kun at the kitchen’s door, Jaehyun’s eyes fall on the baby that Doyoung is holding and a soft glint takes over his brown eyes.

  
“Did you fix the tire?” Doyoung asks and tries his best to not get affected by the rare gentle look on Jaehyun’s beautiful face - his brown hair is pushed to the back messily and his sleeves are rolled up to the elbows, he looks very good even after such a long day.

  
“Yeah, we can go back now”

  
Doyoung snaps out of his daze when the kid starts playing with his nose, the kid giggles at Doyoung’s new funny face.

  
“Look at your shirt! How about you change to a different one while I got and wash it for you?” Bora gasps at Jaehyun’s black stained shirt.

  
“No it’s alright we’re leaving now anyway”

  
“Now? So you’re not staying till the morning?” She truly sounds disappointed then turns to Doyoung to convince him.

  
As much as he liked spending the last few hours with her he’s aware that there are people waiting for them “I’m sorry but we do have to leave”.

  
“Okay fine but not before you two have dinner and listen to my piano playing” she points a theme with serious look.

  
Jaehyun chuckles and agrees easily “it’s the least we can do after you two bothered yourself so much to help us”

  
“Oh dear it’s no bother, we are glad to help you!” She claps her hands and tells them to follow her to the dining room where everyone is already seated, Doyoung returns the baby to his mother.

  
Bora goes to the side and then Doyoung notices the big white piano sitting there, he didn’t notice it before when he walked in but it’s absolutely magnificent and he’s excited to listen to Bora’s playing.

  
“Everyone! Please enjoy the food and the music” she claps happily and takes a seat on the piano’s bench, Doyoung waits eagerly for the soft tones to start playing.

  
He doesn’t recognize the piece Bora plays but it’s very nice and relaxing.

  
“It became a routine for her, she really loves playing it” Kun smiles fondly at his wife, his eyes are spelling as he looks at her.

  
Doyoung used to think that he and Chanyoung look at each other this way but it’s far from true and as much as he loves Chanyoung he’s not entirely sure his heart will able to project that many genuine feelings.

  
“Do you know how to play?” Jaehyun’s deep voice interrupts his thoughts, he faces the man then shrugs.

  
“It’s been long, I know a few songs but I never practiced further” he answers truthfully and takes a bite from his own food “what about you? You don’t seem the type to play the piano”.

  
Jaehyun smirks and sends him a challenging look “I wouldn’t be so sure if I was you, I played the piano for eight years”.

  
Doyoung’s shock is shown on his face and he nearly chokes on the food, he gulps down the water and stares at Jaehyun.

  
“You did?” Kun’s voice joins them from a few seats beside them “that’s amazing, why don’t you play something for us?”

  
“Oh I don’t think it’s a good idea, it’s been long since I’ve practiced” he admits and catches Doyoung’s eye roll.

  
“Eight years is almost professional so you won’t have a problem to play...unless you were just bragging” Doyoung subtly challenges with a smug look.

  
Jaehyun smirks then stands up to accept the challenge “Are you sure you want to do this?”

  
“Two can play this game” Doyoung flutters his eyelashes and pretends to crack his neck, Jaehyun smiles at his silliness.

  
“Okay I’ll show you how I play but you have to sing with me” He sets the condition, he will get the chance to impress him with his skills and be able to hear Doyoung’s honey voice again.

  
“Me? Why me?” Doyoung sputters.

  
“Because you have a great voice and I need backup after all these years” Jaehyun admits and watches the beautiful blush dusting Doyoung’s cheeks.

  
“Okay fine but one song” he points and they both walk to the piano where Bora is already waiting with a happy expression in her face.

  
“Be my guest” she winks then runs to sit by the table.

  
“What song are you thinking of?” Jaehyun asks and sits down on the white bench.

  
“Something easy and popular - maybe Beautiful by crush what do you think? I mean just if you practiced it” he suggests and his eyes sparkle with the thought of singing.

  
“I played it before” Jaehyun conforms and hovers his hands above the keys.

  
“Okay great” Doyoung smiles then slightly leans on the piano right in front of Jaehyun, they exchange a smile before Jaehyun starts playing the soft tones.

  
Doyoung clears his voice then opens his mouth and sings.

  
‘It’s a beautiful life  
I’ll be by your side  
It’s a beautiful life  
I’ll be standing behind you  
Beautiful love  
If I am with you under the sun  
Even just breathing feels good’

  
Jaehyun’s heart beats with the rhythm and with Doyoung’s smooth vocals, he glances softly at the raven haired boy.

  
His lips pull upwards into a smile and he doesn’t take his eyes off from Doyoung relaxed face, he sings the lyrics effortlessly and every note is better than the previous one.

  
‘It’s a beautiful life  
Beautiful day  
I’ll be living in the memories of you  
Beautiful life  
Beautiful day  
Please stay by my side’

  
He momentarily focuses his gaze on the piano keys to make sure he plays the notes right, he played this song maybe twice and he’s glad that his memory is working perfectly.

  
The songs ends faster than he wanted it to as Doyoung sings the last few words.

  
‘To me who can’t overcome a sadness  
Sorrowful life sorrowful day  
Please don’t leave me  
So I won’t be living in the memories  
It’s a beautiful life’

  
He removes his hands in sync with Doyoung’s last note, all the guests cheer and clap for them.

  
They share a proud smile with each other then glance shyly at the small crowd.

  
“That was incredible! You’re a fantastic duo” Bora jumps happily and compliments them. They both laughs and thank her every time she praises Jaehyun’s playing and Doyoung’s vocals.

  
It’s a beautiful moment and Jaehyun hopes to remember it for a log long time, those three minutes had given him the opportunity to see Doyoung in a different light, his growing affection towards him is undeniable at this moment and he nearly forgets about the burden between them, about the biggest reality that pulls Jaehyun from someone this amazing - Chanyoung.

  
When he walked inside the house and saw the kid held in Doyoung’s arm he knew that he’ll be perfect for Chanyoung, his brother is indeed lucky to have someone like that.

  
Doyoung hugged him when he saw him despite all the hurtful things Jaehyun said to him, he wasn’t afraid to show his concern to the person he exclaimed to hate yesterday.

  
And most importantly now Jaehyun realizes that this perfect human is about to marry Chanyoung, his heart stings a little at the reminder.

  
If he can’t have Doyoung the way he wants maybe it won’t be bad to at least have him by his side, maybe his affection will vanish and they’ll become good friends, no he can’t love Doyoung but he is sure as hell doesn’t want to dislike him or forget about someone this great that he met the days ago.

  
He will go through this and make sure his brother gets married to the person he deserved and sadly this person is standing right in front of him but Jaehyun always put his family first therefor he’s willing to sacrifice any chance.

  
The first steps to take is to talk with his brother and forget about everything that happened that night.

  
He feels extremely bad and remorseful for all the bad things he said to Doyoung but he’s going to make things up for him even if it’s from afar.

  
“Jaehyun? Hello! The world to Jaehyun” Doyoung snaps his fingers in front of his face.

  
“Hmm What?” He blinks at the other.

  
“I said that we better get home now before it gets too late” Doyoung suggests and slings the small black bag on his shoulders.

  
“Oh yes, sure” he nods and goes to take his suit’s jacket, they thank the lovely couple multiple times and hug them before leaving the guest house.

  
“They’re very nice” Doyoung comments distractedly as he gets inside the car.

  
“Yeah they’re” Jaehyun agrees and starts the car, they both stay silent but unlike this morning the tension is completely gone and is replaced by a soft aura.

  
The sky is already dark and it’s past 9pm now, Jaehyun glances to his side and sees Doyoung leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

  
He smiles to himself and focuses on the road ahead, the return from the guest house to the road is easier and isn’t complicated so it wasn’t much trouble to find the right way and now they turned on the GPS ,just in case.

  
Jaehyun occasionally takes a look at his sleepy companion, his determination to start a new page is still present and he’s going to talk to Chanyoung very soon.

  
At nearly 10pm Jaehyun stops his car in front of Doyoung’s house, the latter wakes up instantly before Jaehyun gets the chance to shake him awake.

  
“Thank you” Doyoung smiles gratefully and opens the door by his side.

  
“Thank you too, for letting me experience a fun event”

  
Doyoung grins wider and exits the car “you’re welcome” he waves his hand and goes to the door, Jaehyun drives away only when Doyoung disappears inside the house.

  
He picks his phone up and calls his brother but Chanyoung doesn’t accept his call, there’s no way his brother is sleeping at this hour it’s too early for someone like him.

  
He gives up after several tries and decides it could wait for the morning, he thinks about going home but then remembers that his parents will most likely question him about this day especially his father, the shooting didn’t happen so his father definitely wants to hear about this from him even if he wasn’t present there.

  
So he turns the car and drives toward’s Chanyoung’s private house and luckily he has the keys for the place in his car’s drawer.

  
He taps his fingers cheerfully on the steering wheel and hums to himself as he gets closer to the house.

  
He gets there after a short drive and parks his car by the end of the street, he twirls the keys in his hand and is dying to take a shower and finally sleep after this strange yet nice day.

  
As he nears the electronic gate he puts in the password and steps back to wait for the gate to open enough for him to pass through it.

  
He stops dead in his tracks when spots a familiar red car and besides it is Chanyoung’s car, Jaehyun can’t remember when he saw the red car and assumed that Chanyoung must be here and spending time with his friends. It’s not something unusual for his brother.

  
He gets closer to the door and is about to knock but a loud feminine laugh interrupts him, he hears the laugh again and is sure that it’s coming from the swimming pool.

  
Is Chanyoung really having a swim night with his friend?! Jaehyun has half a mind to just leave and go back home but he doesn’t hear any voices besides Chanyoung’s loud words and other girly giggles.

  
His heart races a little faster as he approaches the swimming pool by the backyard, he’s grateful for the wall that covers him as he gets closer.

  
Their voices get louder and he hopes it’s not what he’s thinking, he peeks a little and makes sure he’s not in their view, he watches as his brother swims around with another girl.

  
From this distant he can’t tell if he saw her before but his eyes don’t betray him when Chanyoung starts kissing the girl in the middle of the pool.

  
No! No! This can’t be true! There’s no way that Chanyoung is really cheating on Doyoung!

  
He peeks again and feels sick when he witnesses their kissing again.

  
He turns and quickly retreats back and leaves before any of them spot him, his stomach is flipping and he feels very sick, he almost goes back to yell at his brother but he can’t face him now, he’s angry and disgusted.

  
Why would he do that?

  
Did Doyoung actually catch Chanyoung cheating on him but his brother manipulated his fiancé to believe otherwise?

  
Did he defend his own cheating brother against Doyoung? He accused the wrong person for the last few days.

  
“Oh gosh what did I do?”

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day since I’m so excited to reveal what happens next :)
> 
> Next updates will be a little slower because exams are getting closer.
> 
> It’s just a draft for now so ignore any mistakes.


	9. You cut deeper than a knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the Chapter’s title and you’ll understand...

He isn't sure what goes over him but he gets inside his car despite all the anger and shock, he drives very fast towards Doyoung's house - at this moment there's no sense of time for him, he just wants to see Doyoung.

  
It doesn't take long before he stops his car in front of the house but he stays in his place and doesn't dare to go and knock on the door.

  
He buries his head in his hands and sighs heavily.

  
His heart is ordering him to go and knock on the door and face Doyoung, he wants to apologize to him so bad and he wants to start everything all over again.

  
However, his mind is stopping every attempt he makes because he can't use his brother's mistake for his own advantage, how is he supposed to go and reveal everything to Doyoung and expect him to believe what he says?!

  
He told Doyoung not long ago that he wants him to leave Chanyoung, so what will guarantee that Doyoung won't think it's just another scheme that Jaehyun is playing? Nothing!

  
He also can't do this to his own brother, it's no news that he and Chanyoung were never that close but they're still family no matter what, even if Chanyoung is cheating on his fiancé he can't go and just steal Doyoung from him.

  
But the question that bothers him the most is why? Why would Chanyoung cheat and pursue with the wedding anyway? How is he planning to build a marriage on lies and betrayal. Jaehyun's blood is boiling and it takes all his strength to stay in his place.

  
He is angry, very angry at Chanyoung and at himself, for defending his step brother against someone who deserves so much better and most importantly he hates himself for throwing so many insults towards Doyoung who is just dreaming of getting married to the person he loves.

  
It hurts, it hurts a lot now that everything is clear. Doyoung loves Chanyoung and he never actually questioned it but it was one of his ways to piss Doyoung off and test his patience.

  
How the hell is he supposed to look in his face now when he knows the truth? He can't use this opportunity to win Doyoung for himself and he can't betray his own brother despite all the anger and hatred he's building towards him.

  
The source of this deep anger isn't coming from nowhere, it's been there since Jaehyun found out that his brother is Doyoung's lover.

  
He drives the car and goes back home, he's exhausted and his mind is completely numb, he wants the ground to swallow him but nothin is that easy and he has to see Doyoung again in the morning.

  
He breaks a few things to get rid of all the frustration and guilt that are suffocating him.

  
His hand trembles from the force and bleeds a little, he stares at it for long before going to wash it

  
"why are you testing me you cruel universe? Are you trying to punish me? This is too harsh even for a selfish man like me"

  
~

  
Doyoung's phone rings in his hand, he accepts the call while going down the stairs and to put on his shoes.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Hi, I'm waiting outside"

  
"Oh! Good morning Jaehyun? How did you get my number?"

  
"From my secretary, we have to go and see Soora"

  
"Yeah I remember I was going to her house now"

  
"There's no need, I'm waiting" Jaehyun hangs up.

  
"Good morning" he greets his friends and brother, he grabs a slice of toast and spread some jam on it quickly.

  
"Sit down and eat properly! Where are you rushing like that?" Taeyong scolds and point the spatula at him.

  
"You're way more cheerful than you should be" Taeil says and squints his eyes at his smiling brother.

  
"Be here at lunchtime" Taeyong reminds him.

  
"Okay!  I have to go to work now!" he answers and grabs his bag "goodbye" he waves then flies out of there, he bites on his slice of bread and nearly chokes when he closes the door behind him.

  
He spots Jaehyun's black Jeep by the end of the street, he walks there and finishes eating his toast.

  
He opens the door and slides in "hi" he greets happily, he's has been in a good mood since last night and despite Jaehyun's swing of moods he's determined to not let the man ruin his day.

  
He's excited because he spoke with Chanyoung this morning and they're planning to go and buy their suits with Taeil and Taeyong, his brother is getting married in 4 days!

  
"Is everything alright?" Jaehyun asks and raises his brow.

  
"Yeah of course" Doyoung smiles brightly and puts his seatbelt on "Taeil's marriage is in four days and I'm very excited" he claps happily.

  
Jaehyun smiles at that "Congratulations" he wishes and it sound pretty genuine.

  
"Thank you, I thought that wedding preparations are boring and stressful but I was wrong, it's fun".

  
Doyoung doesn't notice how Jaehyun's face slightly falls "you mean your wedding too?" He asks and starts driving .

  
"Of course! We have 27 days, the time is running" he points at his own watch then leans back in the seat.

  
"Are you sure it's a good decision to rush like that?" Jaehyun questions and he sound very indifferent as if he's forcing himself to ask that, Doyoung's smile slowly disappears - he promised himself that nothing would ruin his looks yet here he is.

  
"Are you going to threaten me to leave Chanyoung? I thought we're already past that, why are you-" he starts panicking and preparing himself to yell at Jaehyun.

  
"Calm down Doyoung! I wasn't going to say anything" Jaehyun states at him then focuses his eyes on the roads.

  
"Really?" He asks with disbelief, he's too busy to notice how guilty Jaehyun is or how his eyes glow with sadness.

  
"Yeah really, I promise you that I won't intervene in anything anymore" he promises.

  
"Okay good, Now I'm relieved" Doyoung smiles weakly then sighs.

  
They both stay quiet until Jaehyun pulls by Soora's house, they step out of the car and go to ring the bell, few seconds later the door swings open and behind it is standing none other than the model with puffy eyes and scowling expression.

  
"What are you doing here?" She glares at Jaehyun.

  
"You didn't go to the shooting, this isn't a playground Yoo Soora! It's work and you have to separate your own personal things from work!" Jaehyun scolds her but she's already walking away.

  
They follow her inside the house, Doyoung's eyes go wide because of all the mess - items are thrown carelessly on the ground or shattered to small pieces.

  
"I don't care what you think and I don't expect you to understand!" She yells as she goes up the stairs "I'm angry and I'm that close to lash out on you" she warns.

  
Doyoung sees it as an opportunity to step in "listen Soora, I understand what you're going through-"

  
"No! You don't! No one does! Leave me alone, why are you even helping him? I thought that we're friends"

  
"Of course we are friends" Doyoung raises his voice for her to hear clearly.

  
"Get out of here!" She yells then disappears for a short while.

  
"Soora just let us-" Doyoung starts talking but immediately stops when she appears again with a colorful vase in her hand, they both look up to the balcony with horrified gazes.

  
"I said get out!" She yells louder and throws the item, Doyoung is too shocked to move but luckily Jaehyun expected her to throw the vase so he is quick to drag Doyoung underneath the stairs, the vase shatters near Doyoung.

  
"This woman is crazy!" Jaehyun hisses "she almost hit you with it" he checks Doyoung to make sure that he's not injured by the glass pieces.

  
"I'm okay" Doyoung assures him and tries to peek but Jaehyun grabs him instantly and glares at him.

  
"Don't move" he warns him, Doyoung feels his grasp on his wrist and he stares at Jaehyun's hand with surprise- he has a bandage on it, how he didn't notice that earlier?

  
"What happened to your hand?" Doyoung gasps softly and holds the other's hand carefully.

  
"It was an accident" Jaehyun tries to get over his slacking response, he removes his hand quickly from the other's gentle gestures.

  
"Does it hurt?" Doyoung asks and his doe eyes are filled with concern, it's so deep and raw that it shocks Jaehyun for a moment.

  
"No" he shakes his head then moves aside, he stands up to his full height then signs for Doyoung to do the same.

  
"Let me see it properly" Doyoung insists and tries to take his hand but Jaehyun is faster and he takes one step back.

  
"I'm okay there's no need for that" he says firmly and avoids looking at the black haired man.

  
"Fine, I was just making sure!" Doyoung rolls his eyes then starts walking upstairs, he ignores Jaehyun's call behind him.

  
He goes slowly towards Soora's room, he's hearing loud thumps coming from there.

  
He takes a deep breath before knocking gently on the door "Soora?" He calls softly then the model turn around with a cold glare "I know you don't want to talk but if you want you can listen" he says and takes a step inside the big room.

  
He looks around and see all the posters and pictures shredded to pieces or broken, she must be really upset to cause all this damage.

  
"May I?" He asks and points at the bed, she gives him a wary look then nods, Doyoung takes a sit by the edge of the bed and starts talking even if Soora tries to ignore him.

  
"When you said that no one understands...you were wrong, I've been in your place once and I can guarantee you that it hurt me like hell" he starts speaking gently and twists the silver ring in his finger.

  
"Last year when I was in America my boyfriend of four years broke up with me, he said that he couldn't deal with the fact that I'm always away, I tried to understand him I really did" his voice cracks a little at the painful memory.

  
That seems to get Soora's attention, she spins around then joins him on the bed with a curious look on her beautiful face "how did you deal with it did you break anything in your sight like me?"

  
He laughs at her question then shakes his head "I wanted to but that isn't a solution, no matter how many things you'll break...the real broken thing is here" he points at his heart.

  
"How did you get over him?" She asks and relaxes a little, now she is convinced that Doyoung know what she's feeling.

  
"I didn't, we broke up for three weeks then he suddenly called me at two in the morning and apologized, he cried so hard telling me that he wants me back, I started crying too and accepted his apology" he shrugs, he remembers how helpless he was that night.

  
"You took him back? Why? He broke up with you!" She nearly yells and stares at him with surprise.

  
"Every couple breaks at least once Soora, but you hold on to it in hope that it's temporary - I couldn't let go of four years and neither did he"

  
"You must really love him" she nods with understanding.

  
"I do Soora, I really do but back then I was blindly in love and right now I love him because I know that he'll always be by my side, I love him because he never took me for granted and most importantly I trust him" he admits, finally he is able to admit something to a stranger rather than to his own brother or fiancé.

  
"So you don't love him like before?" Somehow he model understand the words that are hidden under his confession.

  
He bites his lip then shrugs "let's say that our love matured and we have our own balance now".

  
"Then it's different because you're clearly with him now, my boyfriend dumped me over a text! It's disrespectful" she complains and pouts.

  
"Listen to your own words Soora, you're upset because it's disrespectful but not because it's painful, you're angry not broken! you can see the difference between the two, trust me".

  
Her eyes are swirling with sympathy and understanding "yes I'm angry but why did he do that? He could've just talked to me".

  
"If he didn't have the balls to say it face to face then he didn't deserve you! You're too good for him and shame on any man who treats a girl like that! You will get over him, he is not worth it Soora" he takes her hands and squeezes them to comfort her.

  
"What about you then?" She asks and looks at him with her piercing eyes.

  
"What?"

  
"Do you think your partner deserves you? Do you truly believe that he's worth all the pain you went through?" Her question is so sudden that he falls silent.

  
He takes a moment to think about it, Chanyoung never hurt him intentionally or ever dares to break up with him like Soora's boyfriend, he never disrespected Doyoung and most importantly he's never afraid to show him how much he loves him and cares for him.

  
Chanyoung changed through the years so many times and it was frustrating but he still has the same heart and now he's more serious, he is more sure about the marriage than Doyoung will ever be.

  
"I want to believe that he is worth it" Doyoung admits shamefully, he never doubted Chanyoung until recently, the doubt started creeping from the moment he came back and thought he was cheating on him, now Chanyoung is suddenly rushing everything and he's confusing Doyoung for some reason.

  
"You have your doubts" Soora states.

  
"Everyone has doubts" he admits to it.

  
"Doyoung!" Jaehyun's voice interrupt their talk, he's standing by the bedroom's door.

  
"Yes?" He responds and looks at Soora but the model doesn't appear to be bothered by the fact that Jaehyun is standing here.

  
"We have to talk" Jaehyun says with a serious look on his face.

  
"Now?"

  
"Yes, it's important" Jaehyun nods then retreats back, Doyoung excuses himself then follows Jaehyun downstairs.

  
"What is it?"

  
"First of all - next time don't just run blindly into things, you should never underestimate an angry woman who throws items around!" He scolds but his voice isn't low or irritated as always, it's just natural.

  
As much as he hates admitting it - there's something off about Jaehyun today, he notices it from earlier.

  
"Are you sure you're alright?" He decides that he should ask the man again, he's worried and a little unsettled.

  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Jaehyun furrows his brows then folds his arms on his chest, a habit that he does when he uncomfortable and Doyoung is observant enough to know that.

  
"There's something weird about you and you suddenly show up with a bandage on your hand! How is that alright exactly?" Doyoung argues and huffs loudly.

  
"Why do you care anyway?!"

  
He swears that he's gonna go and slap Jaehyun, he's so dense and stiff like a freaking walk "Why do I care? I care because..." his rational mind stops him from sputtering any more words.

  
"Because?" Jaehyun waits for him to continue.

  
"Doyoung" Soora's voice saves him from his own tongue, he just goes up without explaining anything to Jaehyun.

  
What is wrong with him? Was he really about to admit to Jaehyun that he cares about him and that he's worried?! His hurt drums violently as he reaches Soora's room. What the hell was that?!

  
"Thank you for talking to me and opening up" she says with a rare sweet smile and hugs him, he hugs her too and pulls back with a mirroring smile.

  
"No problem, it's always a relief to let things go"

  
She goes towards her nightstand and grabs something from there, she stands in front of Doyoung "now close your eyes and open up your palm".

  
He gives her a questioning look before doing so, he stretches out his arm and opens his palm for her, he feels something a little heavy and soft.

  
"Open now"

  
He opens his eyes and gasps at the pretty silver heart, it looks like a pendant "What is that?"

  
"That's a silver magnet, the heart breaks apart for two pieces so I want you to have it and give it to your significant other"

  
"No no, Soora it's yours and I can't accept that, thank you but I won't take this" He protests and tries to give her back the magnet.

  
"Of course you can, I want you to have it Doyoung. promise me that you'll give it to someone that actually deserves it, it could be your current boyfriend or maybe not but only when you're hundred percent sure you can give away the other half. Okay?"

  
He wants to protest but the pleading look on her face forces him to agree "okay I promise" he nods.

  
She jumps happily "Great! Thank you Doyoungie!"

  
"You're welcome, now are you ready to start shooting again tomorrow and show that jerk ex who's the queen?" he tries his luck.

  
"You bet I am" She winks, he sighs with relief then departs from her with a goodbye.

  
He puts the small heart in his bag and see that Jaehyun is waiting outside "why are you waiting there?" He asks once he approaches the brown haired man.

  
"I wanted to give you two some privacy" he says and Doyoung likes how considerate Jaehyun is being despite Soora's earlier behavior.

  
"She agreed to shoot tomorrow so please don't irritate her or anything"

  
"She did? Thank you for talking with her Doyoung!" Jaehyun smiles beautifully and for the first time in so long it looks very genuine.

  
"No problem, it's not hard to understand her" he says and they both gets inside the car.

  
"Because you were in that situation too. Chanyoung broke up with you before did he?" His voice sound a little more restrained and edging on cold but maybe Doyoung is just exaggerating.

  
"Yeah he did"

  
"What if he breaks up with you now? Will you try and win him back?" They both stare deeply at each other, both dying to say things they shouldn't, Doyoung takes a breath.

  
"It depends" he answers honestly.

  
"On what?" Jaehyun pressures more, that's very strange and odd for him - he's never that interested to have a conversation with Doyoung and when he does they usually fight or argue with each other.

 

"On the circumstances...if I did something wrong and he broke up with me I will definitely try to fix things but if he suddenly decides to leave then I'm not sure"

  
"And what if he is the one to do something wrong?"

  
Doyoung stares with confusion and surprise at Jaehyun who never backs down and sends him a long gaze, he's waiting for an answer.

  
"What are you trying to say Jaehyun? Chanyoung isn't doing anything wrong" he can't believe that he's in a situation where he has to defend his fiancé against his own brother.

  
"I'm not saying he's doing anything Doyoung I'm just asking!"

  
"Are you sure? Is that a new game you're playing? First you accuse me and it doesn't work so you accuse Chanyoung now? What's is your problem?" Doyoung is beyond angry now and he just steps out of the car.

  
Jaehyun follows him and slams the door very loudly, the force of it rings through Doyoung's ear.

  
"My problem is you! Okay?! Are you doing this on purpose? Are you really this naive? Do you have to be like that and make everything harder?" Jaehyun yells and flails his arms with frustration.

  
"What am I doing?? Nothing seems to please you and I'm sick of this okay? Do whatever you want because I'm done! If that's what you want then fine, I quit and you won't have to see my face everyday are you happy now?" He is so close to tear his own hair.

  
"No I'm not happy! Why can't you see? I feel horrible because I can't tell you!"

  
"Tell me what?" Doyoung's heart picks up and he takes a step closer towards the distressed man.

  
Jaehyun looks up and meets his eyes, Doyoung gasps when he witnesses the sadness in the other's eyes.

  
"Is my existence in Chanyoung's life that painful to you? You really don't trust me? What else do you want me to do Jaehyun?"

  
Jaehyun stares deeply into his eyes and they turn darker than before, his eyes become colder and harsher than before - no sadness in them anymore.

  
"Break up with him Doyoung! I will leave you alone once you break up with Chanyoung and cancel the wedding!"

  
Doyoung can't hold his tears back and they stream down his face like a river "no!".

  
Jaehyun takes a step closer towards him "if you don't break up with Chanyoung before your wedding day I promise you Doyoung that every single day of your life you will wish you did" Jaehyun says through clenched teeth and steps on his heart, he pretends to not see the tears streaming on Doyoung's face.

  
"You can't do this!"

  
"One word from me will end everything between you two so I'm giving you a chance to take the first step, I'm counting the days Doyoung!" Jaehyun threatens then goes back to his car.

  
Doyoung is still in complete disbelief, he walks fast and runs out of the house, he stops a cab as soon as he sees one and cries until he gets home.

  
Until he truly believed that everything is starting to get better Jaehyun ruins it again, why is he making things so hard? Why does it bother him so much that he wants to be with Chanyoung? Is he feeling so guilty that he's trying to throw everything on Doyoung himself?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before - it gets worse before it gets better.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m surprised no one actually commented about Jaehyun’s insults and hurtful words toward Doie but now I’m giving you a reason to ;)


	10. It’s time for you to be mine

Jaehyun watches with his tear filled eyes as Doyoung walks out of there in a rush, "I'm so sorry Doyoung".

  
He waits for Doyoung to take a cab then he drives back to the company to drown himself with work and try no to think about what just happened but it's nearly impossible - He only seems to know how to hurt him.

  
He hates it that he had to hurt him in order to actually protect him, he heard a little of Doyoung's conversation with Soora and it confirmed to him that Chanyoung wouldn't mind to go and just break up with Doyoung again - his brother has been cheating on his fiancé for a while now.

  
He really didn't want to do this but if Chanyoung ever thinks about telling Doyoung that he was with someone else all this time the raven haired boy will definitely break down, he prefers hurting Doyoung as someone he barely knew rather than let him get destroyed by a person he loved for four years, it's risky if he ever wants a chance with Doyoung but he's ready to sacrifice it if it mean that Chanyoung won't hurt him again.

  
Despite being his brother Chanyoung deserves a harsh lesson, maybe he wouldn't even care if Doyoung breaks up with him but that's the only solution he found at the moment, he almost told Doyoung a few minutes ago but this is better, this disappointment to Doyoung is better than a heartbreak.

  
"I hope you'll be able to forgive me"

  
~

  
Doyoung just goes to his room without greeting Taeyong or Tail, he slams his door shut and sits on the edge of the bed, he cried and cries.

  
How is he supposed to break up with Chanyoung? He understands that if he doesn't do it Jaehyun will most likely tell Chanyoung about everything and what the odds are for Chanyoung to believe Doyoung and not his own brother.

  
He tries to quiet down his cries but fails miserably, he loves Chanyoung and the least he want is for his fiancé to hate him, if he finds out about that night he will definitely hate him and possibly will never forgive him.

  
Why Jaehyun has to make everything more complicated? Can the just let it go? Maybe the man can't live with the guilt and Doyoung understand that but to threaten him is really too much.

  
There's a knock on the door, he looks up and sees Taeil and Taeyong walking inside the room, they're both with concerned looks.

  
"What happened to you? You were smiling this morning but now you came back crying" Taeyong says and sits next to him while Tail walks closer and strokes his hair.

  
He isn't sure if he should tell them about why happened between him and Jaehyun, Taeyong already despises the man but now he'll definitely hate him and Doyoung hates to admit that he wants them to be fine with him, he can handle himself and defend himself against Jaehyun.

  
"I want to break up with Chanyoung" he lies through tears and wipes under his eyes.

  
His statement earn him surprised faces from both males, they look at each other with confusion then look back at the crying boy.

  
"You don't really expect us to believe that right? You were happy this morning because of the wedding preparations and now you're telling us that you want to break up with Chanyoung? You are a good lair I give you that but not in front of us" Taeil says and sits on his other side.

  
"I thought that I can get over it, I truly did but every time I see Jaehyun that night comes back to haunt me, Yeah we just kissed but it's confusing"

  
"We already talked about this Doie" Taeyong says and rubs his back soothingly.

  
"What do you mean it's confusing you? My thoughts are going to places and I don't like it" Taeil presses to know what his brother is actually talking about.

  
"No it's not like that trust me but I can't just go and tell Chanyoung that I kissed his brother, maybe he'll understand that I didn't know who Jaehyun was but he won't forgive me for going with a stranger on the day I broke up with him".

  
"So you're afraid of his reaction" Taeyong nods his head as if he understands.

  
"I'm terrified" Doyoung admits.

  
"So your best solution is to go and break up with him? Doyoung you're way smarter than this and I'm not letting you do this! You love him and you'll regret this all your life and excuse me but I'm not going to watch my own brother wreck his life because Jaehyun can't let this go" Taeil actually sound angry which is a very rare thing for his usually calm brother.

  
"It's not about Jaehyun!" Doyoung argues but earn a challenging look from the couple.

  
"I beg to differ! He must've said something to you because you know perfectly well that what you did wasn't entirely your fault and I know for fact that Chanyoung will forgive you because if he doesn't that means he never deserved you in the first place!" Taeil nearly yells at his younger brother.

  
"You have to understand Taeil!"

  
"I do understand and I want you to be happy therefor Doyoung if you dare to break up with Chanyoung and ruin your own happiness I'll personally go and explain everything to him then We'll see if he's worth all the pain you're going through" Taeil warns him and walks to the door.

  
He wants to be angry at his older brother for that but he can't, Taeil is right.

  
"He's not wrong Doyoung, you're getting married to someone you've been with for the last few years - if you break up with Chanyoung you'll be devastated and none of us is going to sit here and watch you destroy everything, Jaehyun must've said something to you - I really don't trust that arrogant asshole, who does he think he is to just suddenly jump into this and ruin it?! You have to show him that this is none of his business, remember that a kiss is created by two people..."

  
Doyoung catches what his friend is hinting "are you saying that I should threaten him too?!"

  
"Let's say that you should warn him, if you're afraid of losing your fiancé he must be worried about losing his brother if he's stressing about this too but think about" Taeyong ruffles his hair then goes to the door.

  
"Thank you hyung" Doyoung smiles weakly, Taeyong nods the leaves.

  
Does he really want to turn this into a war? All he wanted was to get along with Jaehyun but the jerk had to ruin it all.

  
He thinks about it - to lose his own fiancé for a small mistake or lose Jaehyun who all he bothered to do is hurt him.

  
He is so worried about ruining his own relationship, his heart aches at the thought of losing Chanyoung but why is he afraid of Jaehyun's hatred? Why did she care about that jerk that only seems to give him mixed signals and confusing words.

  
He yells into his pillow and lays back on the bed to drown in his own thoughts.

  
Jaehyun is doing the same right now, he's laying on the couch in his family's house, he tried to work but all he did was just sit and think.

  
He sighs and rubs his eyes again, he's sure that his eyes are nearly turning red from doing that repeatedly.

  
"What are you stressing about dear?" Comes Bonhwa's Calm voice, he jolts up and sees his stepmother taking a sit by the other couch.

  
"Nothing just work" he lies and he earns a roll of eyes from the old woman.

  
"I practically raised you kid, you have to be a little better to lie to me" she smiles softly and shakes her head, Jaehyun smiles too because she's right - he was never close to her but she always took care of him even when he was away for so long.

  
"Yeah apparently" he chuckles and puts his head in his hands, he hears a movement then feels a hand stroking his hair.

  
"You may not believe this but I love you just like I love Chanyoung, you're my son too" she says gently and pats his head like any mother would do.

  
"I never questioned that" he admits that and looks up into the woman's dark brown eyes.

  
"Then tell me what's bothering you, you think no one noticed but I know that you're holding too much weight on your shoulders dear, what is occupying your mind lately? Is it love or what?" She wiggles her eyebrows playful and emits a shirt laugh from her son.

  
"It's too complicated to be love" he shrugs.

  
"So you're not denying it?" She asks and pats his shoulder.

  
"It's too early to call it love but it's impossible to let If grow further, that person doesn't belong to me Bonhwa" he sighs and sees how her eyes ring softer when she detects his sadness.

  
"Oh, are you in love with someone who's taken?" She seems a bit surprised to learn this fact because she knows that Jaehyun isn't the kind of man to do that.

  
"I had no idea they were taken, I found out after I started liking them"

  
"Well that explains it, tell me one thing Jaehyun - are they worth all that stress?" She asks and waits patiently for her step son to answer.

  
Jaehyun smiles a little and nods his head with no hesitation "they are worth every second I think about them, it's different and confusing"

  
"But you said that this person is taken, you'll get hurt eventually" she reminds him but trust Jaehyun to know the consequences of his growing affection.

  
"I can't stop this, even when I don't see them all I do is think about them - they're too good for that jerk" he clenches his teeth at the memory of his own cheating brother.

  
"Why? Do you know something about him?" She asks curiously and faces him completely.

  
"That asshole is cheating!" He nearly shouts with frustration.

  
"Oh gosh that's terrible, you have to tell them Jaehyun, no one deserves to be cheated on" Bonhwa says quickly and seems very bothered by the subject then Jaehyun remembers that her ex husband did the same to her.

  
An idea strikes in his mind and he hates it that he has to use her pain agains his own brother but she's his only chance to fix everything he did.

  
"I have to tell you something Bonhwa, I don't want to bring you back all the bad memories but there's someone who'll get really hurt if we don't intervene" he holds her hands and stares her deeply in the eyes.

  
"Who? Is this still about that person you like?"

  
"Yeah but first I want you to listen to me, please. You know I'll never do something to hurt Chanyoung but I can't let him get away with it, he's doing so many wrong things" Jaehyun pleads with his own eyes.

  
"Like what? What are you talking about Jaehyun?" She sounds a little more nervous when her other son is mentioned.

  
"Chanyoung is cheating on Doyoung" he says quickly in case he changes his mind later.

  
Her mouth shapes an 'o' and she looks very disappointed, Jaehyun hates seeing that but he needs his to proceed with this.

  
"How do you know about this?" She asks and shocks Jaehyun instead.

  
"You know? You knew about this and didn't do anything?" He pulls his hands from her hold and glares at the older woman.

  
Her expression turns into one of hurt at his gesture but she locks her gaze with his "gosh no, I would never let someone go through that willingly...I suspected Chanyoung's infidelity but deep down I hoped that my son wouldn't dare let someone go through the same thing his mother went" she sounds sad as she responds and Jaehyun's heart clenches for the sweet woman.

  
He puts his hand on her arm "I'm sorry Bonhwa but I couldn't just sit by and watch especially that the wedding is close".

  
"I understand Jaehyun, now at least I know the truth but why would he do that? Why would he continue to cheat if he's marrying Doyoungie? That boy is sweet and nice, I could never find a better match for my son, he changed him Jaehyun...Chanyoung settled down after meeting him and I'll forever be grateful to him" she speaks with a sweet smile at the reminder of the raven haired boy.

  
"If you're really grateful then please do something about this! I'm conflicted because the last thing I want to do is ruin my relationship with Chanyoung, he's still my brother"

  
"It's him right?" She asks and pins Jaehyun down with her strong gaze "the person you were talking about is Doyoung?" She doesn't sound angry or disappointed.

  
"Before you jump to any conclusions listen to me first" he says immediately and earn a nod from her.

  
"I met Doyoung at the beach, I saw him from afar and I thought he was going to drown himself in the sea"

  
She gasps "What? Really?"

  
He shakes his head and continues to talk "then I jumped to stop him, he later explained that he was trying to throw his engagement ring in the water....you know that I never actually cared to meet Chanyoung's fiancé so of course I had no idea that it's Doyoung, after that we went to have drinks together and Bonhwa I never liked someone this much, I honestly that I found the person I've been looking for only-"

  
"To find out that he is Chanyoung's fiancé, but what I don't understand is why would Doyoung agree to go with you while he's engaged, he's not this type of man" she thinks about and waits for him to explain.

  
"He saw a woman at Chanyoung's house then he thought that he was cheating, if you saw how sad he was you wouldn't dare to question him about drinking with a stranger" Jaehyun explains and remembers that night perfectly with every little detail.

  
"Why no one said anything? How does all this happen and I'm the last to know?" She quirks his brows and frowns at her son.

  
"Because they solved it and Chanyoung asked me to keep it between us"

  
"How did he solve it? Was it really a misunderstanding?" She asks curiously.

  
"That's what I thought too but apparently he just lied to Doyoung to cover up his cheating and what's worse is that I defended Chanyoung, I said so many bad things to Doyoung while Chanyoung is the wrong here" he rubs at his temple and shares his misery with his step mother.

  
"What do you mean bad things?"

  
He takes a deep breath and stares into the woman's eyes "I accused him of using Chanyoung for the money and today I threatened him to break up with Chanyoung, if he finds out that the person he's about to marry has been cheating on him he will be devastated...Listen Bonhwa I'm not asking you to turn against your son, he's my brother too but I can't sit and watch him fool Doyoung"

  
"You really care for him don't you?" She smiles softly and pats his knee affectionately, he's taken a back by her response.

  
"You're not mad? I just told you that I like Chanyoung's fiancé" he squints his eyes to try and see through her.

  
"Jaehyun when will you understand that you're my son too? I care about your happiness as well, if Chanyoung isn't responsible enough to love someone like Doyoung then he shouldn't be with him, I'm very disappointed to find out that my suspicions are true and I absolutely can't let Chanyoung fool the poor boy into a marriage like that".

  
"I'm sorry Bonhwa" he apologize sans deeply means it.

  
"You did the right thing, despite everything you were rational and shared this with me instead of doing something reckless" she sounds proud and looks so when she smiles at her stepson.

  
"What are you planning to do? To be honest I thought about speaking with Chanyoung and force him to tell Doyoung the truth but I don't want to ruin everything"

  
"I know dear, I'm going to talk with Chanyoung and by that I mean I'll force him and make sure he tells Doyoung the truth and leaves him before the wedding"

  
He is surprised by her response "What is he protests? There's something obviously holding him to Doyoung if he still wants to marry him" he says and his heart stings at the thought of letting Chanyoung proceed with the wedding despite everything.

  
"It's not an excuse but Chanyoung isn't bad, I believe that at least one part of him still loves Doyoung but that's not good enough to marry him, the choice of forgiveness will be left for Doyoung himself however you young man must've upset him with your threat and empty words" she scolds him with a serious look.

  
He nibbles on his lips and nods, he can't ever deny how much he hurt Doyoung within the few last days "I did and I regret every second of it".

  
She takes his hands and squeezes them "yesterday we received Taeil's wedding invitation, it's this weekend and if you really hurt Doyoung then it would be bad for him to share his brother's special day with a heavy heart don't you think?"

  
"I can't just go and see him now, I can't look in his face without trying to yell at him and tell him about Chanyoung, I know I'm being selfish but he deserves better".

  
"I can't disagree with that Jaehyun but I'll take care of this, I promise you that Doyoung will find out about this after his brother's wedding but right now you have to apologize...he's not meant to have Chanyoung but it doesn't mean that you can't try your luck, I don't guarantee that he'll give you a chance but anything is still better than no".

  
He didn't expect Bonhwa to understand him so well but he's grateful so he hugs her tightly "thank you for not judging me" he whispers and pulls away - when he does he swears that he sees tears in her eyes.

  
"I will never, you did the right thing Jaehyun so don't convince yourself otherwise" she strokes his hair and smiles warmly at him "now go and do what you need, I'll talk with Chanyoung as soon as possible" she assures him.

  
"Okay I'll go then" he says and stands up, he feels like all the weight vanished from his shoulder and at this very moment he's thankful to have Bonhwa on his side "thank you for everything and I mean everything Bonhwa".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Park Bonhwa saves the day....but will that be enough for Jaehyun and Doyoung to finally get together?


	11. One step further, two steps back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be ready to read about a sassy Doyoung and soft Jaehyun

Doyoung helps Taeyong wash the dishes and dry them after they finished eating.

  
"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Taeyong asks again and hands him a towel.

  
"Yeah I don't feel like going, your friends want to celebrate with you, don't worry I'll be fine and if I'm too bored I'll go to wake Yuta up or bother him" he laughs at the idea and so does Taeyong.

  
"In case he tries to kill you just call one of us" the silver man says and laughs.

  
"I will now go and get ready I'll clean everything" he says and practically pushes his best friend out of the kitchen, Taeyong protests but Doyoung pushes him again.

  
"Fine! Fine!" Taeyong gives up and goes upstairs to change his clothes.

  
Doyoung rolls his eyes then proceeds with his small task, when he finishes he takes his phone and sits in the living room.

  
Taeil and Taeyong walk down the stair and both of them are dressed very nicely for the party with their friends.

  
"It's not too late for you to join us Doie" Taeil offers again, he appreciated his consideration but he's not in the mood for a party.

  
"Pass, someone needs to be sober tomorrow to complete last wedding preparations so you two go and have fun tonight but not too much fun hyung" he declines with a teasing smile.

  
"You brat" Taeyong laughs and tucks his wallet in his pocket "well go now, call if you need anything!" He points at him then waves with Taeil.

  
Doyoung heard the door slam slightly after they leave, he lays down on the long couch and watches an episode of the lasers drama he's interested in, he does anything to occupy his mind and not think of this horrible day.

  
It's been hours and he was doing well by forgetting but a talk with Chanyoung earlier reminded him of why he was crying for the whole afternoon, he has no idea what to do but right now he's going to enjoy his brother's upcoming wedding then he'll deal with all this mess.

  
The episode ends, he yawns and is about to go upstairs to Chang who's clothes and sleep but the bell rings and he stops.

  
Did Taeil or Taeyong forget something and remember it after a whole hour? or could that be Chanyoung?!

  
Doyoung swallows and goes to the door, he unlocks it and swings it open as slow as possible but even that didn't prepare him enough for the face in front of the door, his tired eyes turn into glares.

  
"What are you doing here? Oh wait let me guess, you came to threaten me again or maybe you found another creative way for me to break up with Chanyoung" he hisses at he brown haired male.

  
"You have every right to be mad Doyoung" Jaehyun takes one step further and closes the big distance a little more.

  
"Oh really? Of course I do!"

  
"Look I know you don't want to see me right now" Jaehyun interjects.

  
"You're absolutely right, I don't! Now goodbye" Doyoung huffs and attempts to close the door but Jaehyun is faster and he stops him.

  
"Doyoung" Jaehyun steps into the house and blocks the door with his body, not giving Doyoung a choice but to listen.

  
"For your information you're invading personal space and disturbing an innocent citizen so unless you want to sit in a cell for the next two days you better go!" Doyoung threatens seriously.

  
"Haha very funny, that doesn't work on me" Jaehyun rolls his eyes and folds his arms on his chest.

  
"Okay then maybe if I yell it'll work" Doyoung says and opens his mouth to call Yuta but Jaehyun puts his hand on his mouth and glares at him.

  
"That's not how I imagined things to go" Jaehyun sighs and ignores Doyoung who glares at him and tries to remove his hand "I'll remove my hand but don't yell okay?"

  
Doyoung nods and glowers at him when he can finally talk "now you're also harassing me! Say what you want to say and leave!"

  
Jaehyun thanks the skies for the stubborn's man words "I came to apologize" he says hurriedly in case Doyoung decides to not Listen.

  
He tries to hide his amusement as he sees the surprise on the raven haired male's face.

  
"Oh so you can apologize too? That's new" Doyoung gets the opportunity to bite back and doesn't miss it.

  
"I'm serious Doyoung"

  
"What makes you think I'm not serious too? First you threaten me then you show up at my door to apologize? Decide what you want Jaehyun because you can't expect me to be updated with your swing of moods" Doyoung says through clenched teeth.

  
"This is the last time I do something that I'll have to apologize for, I'm really sorry Doyoung for everything-" he stops mid sentence when the other suddenly gasps, Jaehyun stares at him and sees that his eyes are focused behind his head, he turns around to look but Doyoung stops him.

  
"Don't you dare turn around! Chanyoung is parking his car" he says with panic and immediately pulls Jaehyun inside the house and slams the door, he's lucky that it's already getting dark so there s a big chance that Chanyoung didn't see them.

  
He sticks himself quickly to the door and Jaehyun stands merely one inch away from his face.

  
"I can just say that I came to visit" Jaehyun dares to say but earns a smack on his arm from a panicking Doyoung.

  
"Are you insane? Do you actually think that he will believe that? He knows that we don't get along and then he suddenly sees you here at night" Doyoung protests in a yelled whisper.

  
Jaehyun tries not to laugh at Doyoung's scared face, it's cute and very funny, he closes the distance between them and their noses almost brush, his heart beats faster in rhythm with Doyoung's and their warm breaths mingle softly together.

  
"What are you doing?" Doyoung whispers and puts his hands on Jaehyun's chest to push him away from him in case he gets a crazy idea or doesn't resist Jaehyun's charms.

  
"Listening to your heartbeat" Jaehyun responds with a dimpled smile that pulls at Doyoung's heart strings.

  
"I'm still mad at you" he somehow regains control over his senses and pushes the other as much as he could, Jaehyun steps back and looks very displeased at the sudden reaction.

  
Doyoung opens the door and peeks but he sees no trace of his fiancé, he is sure he saw his car parking there.

  
"He's not here" Doyoung says with wide eyes and stares at Jaehyun.

  
"Maybe you just did that to be close to me? Is that a possibility Doyoung" Jaehyun says suggestively and smirks at the embarrassed boy.

  
Doyoung's heart is still beating crazily but he ignores it and glares at the other "yeah it's a possibility if I'm that close to you with a knife in my hand but unfortunately I missed my chance".

  
"Your humor is very bright today Doyoung".

  
"What do you want Jaehyun?" He is sick of this and wants it be over because every second with this man is torture to both his mind and heart.

  
"I want to apologize, I already said that"

  
"you did ,so you can leave now" Doyoung opens the door wider to let Jaehyun out.

  
"I just want a chance to apologize properly, if you're not convinced I'll leave immediately"

  
Doyoung sighs and just wants to lay down and sleep because this day has been so stressful "Okay".

  
"Great, I just need one favor from you"

  
Doyoung arches his brow "you're not in terms to ask for a favor you know that right?".

  
"I do but I want to take you somewhere, just one hour is enough and I'll drive you back home later" he asks and nibbles on his lower lip.

  
Doyoung thinks about - what's the possibility that Jaehyun is planning to kill him that's why he is taking him somewhere. Not risking a chance even if he doubts that Jaehyun can go this far.

  
"I'll go but I'm taking a cab!" He points a thin with a suspicious look.

  
"Wow you really don't trust me" Jaehyun clicks his tongue and sounds disappointed.

  
"Are you surprised? It better be a good apology or else I'm going back home and not giving you another chance!" He warns and scolds himself for actually agreeing to this nonsense.

  
"Deal" Jaehyun stretches his arms and Doyoung shakes it.

  
"Give me ten minutes to get ready" Doyoung huffs and goes upstairs to change his clothes, he's glad he didn't change into his pajamas because that would be embarrassing and it would give Jaehyun another reason to tease him for.

  
He changes to another pair of dark jeans and a black sweater, his hair is setting nicely so he merely brushes it before grabbing his wallet and taking his phone from the living room.

  
"Let's go" he says and waits for Jaehyun to get out first, he doesn't want to wake Yuta up so he leaves him a note on the table.

  
"Are you sure we can't just drive there?" Jaehyun asks and points at his Jeep.

  
"Are you planning to kill me and throw my body in a dumpster ? Your mixed personalities aren't exactly reassuring".

  
Jaehyun dries a chuckle "I'm not blaming you for being bitter about this but I won't go this far, believe me" he says and sounds very sincere to Doyoung's ears.

  
"I'm driving then!" Doyoung puts a condition, if Jaehyun refuses he'll just get inside the house and forget about this.

  
"You can drive?" Jaehyun asks with surprise.

  
"I hate driving but I do have a license so if you say no then I'm going back there and you can sit and wait here for another chance" he snaps his fingers sassily.

  
"Okay then" Jaehyun shrugs and hands him the keys with a strange smile "show me what you got".

  
Doyoung rolls his eyes "there's nothing to show I'm just driving in case you have ideas of murdering me or driving me to an abandoned factory".

  
"I appreciate your creative assumptions" Jaehyun laughs and gets inside the car when Doyoung unlocks it.

  
Doyoung is lost when he stares at the buttons and everything in front of him, he barely ever drove and if he did it was usually Taeil's car.

  
"Having difficulties?" Jaehyun laughs and waits for him.

  
"No, it's easy" Doyoung insists and starts the car's engine, he steps on the pedal and reverses the car carefully out of the parking spot.

  
"Okay that's a good start Doyoung, don't worry" Jaehyun assures him gently and watches his move but it's not pressuring Doyoung it's actually calming him down.

  
"I never drove a Jeep before" he admits and easily gets on the road which earns him a smile from Jaehyun.

  
" I can tell but you're doing good" Jaehyun encourages him with a small smile.

  
Doyoung ignores the comment in order to focus on the road and not on Jaehyun's deep voice "so where are we going?".

  
"You'll see"

  
~

  
Doyoung struggles a little to park the big car but he succeeds eventually, they get out of the car and Doyoung turns to Jaehyun with a bored look.

  
"Seriously? A restaurant? What are you trying to do Jaehyun, buy me a fancy dinner to forgive you?" He folds his arms on his chest.

  
"You're being very impatient tonight" Jaehyun complains and opens the door for the other.

  
"I wonder why" Doyoung rolls his eyes and walks in the Jaehyun follows him.

  
"Jaehyun" a tall man appears out of nowhere, the place is entirely empty despite for a few workers and the tall man himself.

  
"Hi Johnny" Jaehyun grins widely at his friend, they both hug and Doyoung is able to see from close how handsome the man is - he has black hair and tanned skin, his clothes are formal - he's wearing a dark fancy suit.

  
"And this is..." Johnny smiles cheekily and turns to Doyoung.

  
"Kim Doyoung, nice to meet you" Doyoung introduces himself politely and misses the surprised look that Johnny send to Jaehyun.

  
"A beautiful name that matches a beautiful face" he winks playfully and smirks at Doyoung's blushing face.

  
Doyoung remembers that night with Jaehyun, what Johnny said is pretty similar to what Jaehyun said too.

  
The restaurants is very modern and bright, everything is set nicely and matches well to the tables and decorations "the place is very nice" he says to Johnny.

  
"Thank you, that's sweet of you" Johnny says cheerfully, Doyoung likes his energy for some reason which is weird because he usually prefers quiet people.

  
"Are you both done flirting or do you need a moment alone?" Jaehyun jokes and looks very amused rather than annoyed which makes Doyoung understand that Jaehyun is used to his friend's flirtatious behavior.

  
"We're done...for now" Johnny winks then leads them both to the second floor of the place that Doyoung didn't notice before.

  
Doyoung laughs at Johnny's reply and follows Jaehyun and Johnny to the second floor, the glass stairs are placed in the back so it was hard to spot them before.

  
"Is it usually this empty here?" Doyoung asks and doubts his own question, the restaurant is too nice to be abandoned or unsuccessful.

  
That earns him a snort from Johnny "I wish but no that's not the case, the place is empty for a reservation".

  
Doyoung faces Jaehyun and wonders if the man actually thought of doing something this ridiculous to just apologize.

  
"Don't look at me, I didn't do it" the brown haired male defends himself.

  
Johnny laughs at that then shakes his head "he's far from being this romantic, trust me...he's dense as a freaking plank of wood" Johnny mocks his friend and Doyoung laughs loudly at the subtle insult.

  
"You don't have to tell me that twice, I've seen my own share of it" Doyoung and Johnny gang up on him.

  
"Would you look at that? the pot has found its lid" Jaehyun rolls his eyes but his big smile and crescent eyes give him away instantly.

  
Doyoung then notices the microphone stand and three musical instruments surrounding it "you have a singer here?" He asks excitedly and looks around to try and spot whoever is going to sing.

  
"No not really, the man who reserved the place is filthy rich and he wants romantic music to celebrate his anniversary with his wife which is just a way to brag about what he has, if it depends on me I would've refused but you know it's not my business alone" Johnny complains and sound very irritated.

  
Doyoung chooses to not ask about his comment "so you rented a singer for this night?" Doyoung asks curiously.

  
"No, I'll let one of the workers turn some music on back there and that's it" Johnny shrugs.

  
"I can sing if you want" Doyoung offers suddenly and is surprised by his own slip up, he's excited and he feels like singing.

  
"Oh no you don't have to, it's not a problem" Johnny assures him with a wave of his hand.

  
"I don't mind, I enjoy it"

  
"But they will be here in like two hours, I'm not gonna let you wait all this time, it's not worth it but if you want you can sing randomly now" Johnny offers and points at the microphone "do you have a good voice?".

  
"That's an understatement, his voice is incredible" Jaehyun answers first and smiles beautifully at Doyoung.

  
"Well now I'm curious, the place is yours" Johnny bows and waits for Doyoung to take his stand.

  
"What song should I sing?" Doyoung stands behind the microphone and stares at Jaehyun for help.

  
"How about that song you performed with Mark at the bar?" Jaehyun suggests because that song introduced him to Doyoung's honey voice and its words hold lots of powerful meanings.

  
"Oh" Doyoung exhales softly "looks like it'll be an acapella then" he shrugs with a small smile and closes his eyes to start singing.

  
He takes a deep breath and taps the beat to himself.

  
'Oh darling I  
Know you're taken  
Something 'bout this  
Just don't feel right  
Every time  
One of us, tries to leave here  
Oh the other one  
Holds on tight

Oh

Baby tonight  
There's so much love in between us  
But you say you gotta get home  
Stay here with me  
I won't tell a soul

You tell me someones  
Waiting for ya  
That you can't do this anymore  
But you kiss me again  
So go ahead and  
Draw the blinds and  
Lock all the doors

Baby tonight  
There's so much love in between us  
You say you gotta get home  
Stay here with me  
I won't tell a soul

Oh if you want me  
Like I want you  
I won't judge you  
This could be our little secret  
Our secret

So tell me if you're ready  
'Cause if no one knows then  
It ain't really cheating

Oh darling I  
Know you're taken  
But something 'bout this  
Just feels so right  
Oh baby

'Cause every time  
One of us, tries to justify the situation  
We just hold on tighter

Oh oh

Baby tonight  
There's so much love in between us  
You say you gotta get home  
Stay here with me  
I won't tell a soul

  
He hums the last few bites and opens his eyes to Johnny's shocked expression "wow I'm speechless".

  
"I told you" Jaehyun says proudly and waits for Doyoung to join them.

  
"I wasn't expecting you to be this good, with a voice of yours you could be an idol" Johnny complements and still sounds very thrilled and surprised.

  
Doyoung just laughs at his reaction.

  
"Sir" one of the workers calls for Johnny, the tall man excuses himself then leaves.

  
"You were great as usual" Jaehyun take s a moment to praise his voice too.

  
"Thank you, it's always fun to sing...now I'm just confused"

  
"About what?" Jaehyun arches his strong left brow.

  
"You brought us here and I don't understand how is this place supposed to help you apologize?" Doyoung reminds him of the main reason he agreed to this.

  
"It's just a special place for me and I wanted to share it with you but..." Jaehyun says as he walks to the microphone stand himself.

  
"And I'll apologize to you like a real man in front of everyone here, I want to prove to you how serious I am" he says into the microphone and his deep voice rings through the whole restaurant and that seems to catch everyone's attention even Johnny who stops in his track mid stairs.

  
Doyoung gapes at Jaehyun and just stares at him with disbelief.

  
Jaehyun focuses his brown eyes on the black haired male "Kim Doyoung, I want you to hear how sincerely sorry I am for hurting you, I let all the anger and guilt take the best of me and I know it's no excuse for my behavior lately...I was just being a coward because I couldn't say to you all the things I should've and I still can't but I truly hope you'll forgive me for all the pain I made you go through...I realized today that I caused you more harm than anything else"

"I'm deeply sorry Doyoung".

  
Doyoung's heart leaps in circles and he can't just stand there anymore, he never hears something so genuine before and it stings his heart when he hears Jaehyun's remorseful voice.

  
Doyoung rushes towards the brown haired male and hugs him, he doesn't care that people are watching them and he's not that heartless to not forgive Jaehyun after all the effort.

  
Jaehyun accepts his hug with wide arms and they embrace each other for long seconds, they listen to each other's soft breaths and erratic heartbeats.

  
"Please don't give me another reason to forgive you for" Doyoung whispers close to Jaehyun's ear.

  
"I won't I promise" Jaehyun squeezes his arms around him and slowly lets him go.

  
Johnny is standing by them with a big happy smile "that was the cutest thing I witnessed in this boring place" he admits and chuckles at their embarrassed expression.

  
"Now Doyoung, I have an offer for you and of course you don't have to accept just because I'm Jaehyun's friend but I would be grateful" Johnny says and his tone turns more professional than before.

  
"I'm listening"Doyoung nods for him to proceed.

  
"I want you to perform here and bring some color to my lovely restaurant, what do you think? Oh and I'll pay you..just set the price".

  
"What?" Doyoung looks between Johnny and Jaehyun.

  
Jaehyun just shrugs and smiles while Johnny is grinning eagerly at Doyoung.

  
He's not working currently and he has free time to sing and most importantly he's getting married very soon, at the reminder of the wedding he also remembers his fiancé and his mood becomes clearer and no longer he's star struck by Jaehyun.

  
His smile slowly falls off his face but he nods "I guess it would be fine until I find a professional job" he agrees.

  
Johnny claps his hands once "great! I'll let you know when to start, and you don't owe me anything so whenever you feel like leaving just say so, now excuse me because I have to make some phone calls".

  
Just as Johnny goes downstairs Jaehyun approaches him and closes the distance between them "you don't look very enthused, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" he tries to comfort him.

  
Doyoung finds it very strange how Jaehyun actually noticed the change in his demeanor so quickly.

  
"I want to do this....it's a great offer and I like singing so it's not a big deal, I'm just tired because it's been an eventful day" he lies and tries to avoid Jaehyun's heavy gaze.

  
"There's something else bothering you" Jaehyun states.

  
Doyoung just stares at him then nods "I-"

  
"Doyoung?!" A familiar voice calls and they both turn their faces to see Chanyoung standing by the stairs with a blank expression.

  
"Chanyoung?!" They both utter in shock at his sudden appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Chanyoung find them? What Doyoung wanted to say to Jaehyun before Chanyoung showed up?
> 
>  
> 
> The chapter isn’t proof read so expect some mistakes.


	12. I don’t wanna lose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unpleasant event waits for Doyoung.

"W-what are you doing here?" Doyoung pales and thinks about the possibility that Chanyoung heard Jaehyun's apology.

  
"Me? What are you doing here love?" Chanyoung redirects the question then chuckles and wraps his arm around Doyoung's shoulder. "And with Jaehyun?" Chanyoung sounds surprised and amused.

  
"We..." Jaehyun struggles to find a good lie at this short amount of time.

  
"I asked Jaehyun if he knows someone who can sing well to perform at my restaurant and he introduced me to Doyoung" Johnny steps in and saves the other two from this preposterous situation "and next time try not to burst into my restaurant like it's your own home".

  
Jaehyun sighs with relief and stares at Doyoung with a startled look, Doyoung suppresses a laugh and coughs.

  
"Yeah...that's what happened and guess who got a great offer to work here?" Doyoung beams at the idea of his new temporary job.

  
"But What are you doing here Chanyoung?" Jaehyun cuts in.

  
"I called you a few times because we have a problem in our second project for this month, you didn't pick up and I assumed you'll be here since I always find you here or somewhere else with Johnny" Chanyoung answers.

  
"What's the problem?" Jaehyun doesn't waste a minute to ask about work.

  
"Well you two solve your work problems and I'm gonna steal Doyoung for a minute" Johnny smiles then waits for Doyoung to walk beside him.

  
Jaehyun nods but Chanyoung squints his eyes at Johnny as he drags the raven haired boy with him.

  
"So when do you feel like starting? Next week?" Johnny asks with a sweet smile on his face.

  
"After my brother's wedding, it's in four days"

  
"Oh that’s sooner than I thought, I'll arrange everything by then" Johnny hums thoughtfully then hands Doyoung his phone "save your number and I'll call you soon".

  
Doyoung does as the other asks then hands him back the phone with an eager smile.

  
"Maybe I'll plan a karaoke double date" Johnny smirks and wiggles his brows.

  
"What? Who?" Doyoung frowns.

  
"There's a girl I'm seeing now, she's cute and nice and I think it'll be serious between us so we can go on double dates"

  
"Oh you mean you two and Chanyoung and I?" Doyoung asks and he's a little confused.

  
Johnny snorts and rolls his eyes "no, the last thing I need is to stare at Chanyoung's annoying face for hours, no thank you I'll rather pass".

  
"Hey, he's not annoying, he's my fiancé" Doyoung defends automatically.

  
Johnny apologizes with a laugh "sorry, it’s easy to forget who your really fiancé is...if you want my opinion I think you suit Jaehyun better, maybe he's cold a little but honestly he's a real man - something his brother would never be".

  
"I don't think you should be offending my fiancé right in front of my face" Doyoung rolls his eyes and is growing irritated, he hates when someone insults people he cares about even if it's coming from Johnny.

  
"Okay you're right, I'll try to do that when he's not around" Johnny promises with an apologetic smile.

  
"Why did you lie to Chanyoung? You offered me the job after listening to my voice"

  
Johnny just shrugs "does it really matter? The last thing I want is for him to create a problem for Jaehyun and in case you noticed he doesn't like me either".

  
"Why though?" Doyoung questions curiously.

  
"We just never got along, when we were younger he used to resent me because Jaehyun preferred to spend more time with me rather than with his step brother and it just grew till this day".

  
"Oh, now it's easier to understand your disliking towards each other" Doyoung nods and sees Jaehyun and Chanyoung walk down the stairs towards them.

  
"Okay baby let me take you back home, it's getting late" Chanyoung holds his hand and hurriedly drags him with him, barely giving him time to wave to the either two.

  
"What's wrong?" Doyoung asks his frowning fiancé once they get inside the car.

  
"Nothing" Chanyoung shakes his head and departs the car from the parking spot, Doyoung faces the window and see Jaehyun exiting the restaurant and walking toward his car.

  
Doyoung smiles and waves at him, Jaehyun nods with a dimpled smile and returns the gesture. This small moment tugs a Doyoung heart for unknown reasons...why does it feel like the window between them is something bigger that they'll never be able to cross and stand in the same side.

  
All the drive his head is filled with Jaehyun's image and all the events of this long day.

  
"What if I want to be on the same side with you?" He thinks.

  
"What? What side?" Chanyoung's voice snaps him out of his daze, Doyoung realizes that he said that out loud.

  
"Oh no nothing, I was just mumbling" he smiles weakly towards his lovely fiancé, he asks himself why is wrong with him? How could he think so positively after all the things Jaehyun did, the man apologized and Doyoung trusts him a little more but there no guarantee that he won't do the same again.

  
"Well we got here, if you need anything call me Okay?" Chanyoung asks and pecks his cheek.

  
Doyoung grins at the sweet gesture and steps out of the car, he waves to his fiancé then head to the door...for the first time ever in years he doesn't tune around to see Chanyoung driving away.

  
He just walks inside the house with a heavy heart and light head.

  
When he does his night routine he lays in bed with the same repeated thoughts until he falls asleep.

  
~

  
Four days later brings Doyoung to the awaited wedding day, he's running around with Taeil and Taeyong to make sure everything is perfect for this evening.

  
Doyoung sticks his phone to his ear "What do you mean there a problem with the catering?....no of course not! We can't change it now! The wedding starts in literally three hours" he says stressfully to the worker on the other side.

  
He's holding five desert boxes in his hands and is running to Taeil's car to put them there, Taeyong insisted to bake special cookies for the wedding despite being the groom himself, no matter how many times Doyoung tried to convince him to just rest and relax the silver haired man didn't listen to a word.

  
"Who plans a wedding in one week? Who?" He yells and balances the colorful boxes in his arms, they almost tumble out of his hands "no no no" he panics.

  
"Woah careful there" Jaehyun's familiar voice is heard and he holds some of the boxes before Doyoung sends them all to the floor.

  
"Jaehyun?" Doyoung gapes at the sight of the other, he tries to get over his surprise and set the boxes in the backseat of the car, Jaehyun laughs and does the same.

  
"Thank you" Doyoung smiles brightly, his heart flutters a little too much at the sight of the brown haired man, what is going on with him? He just saw him four days ago.

  
"W-what are you doing here?" He remembers to ask as he goes back toward the house to grab more things.

  
"Bonhwa kinda sent Chanyoung and I to help with whatever you need" Jaehyun answers.

  
Doyoung looks around then spots his fiancé talking with Taeyong "I don't see his car".

  
"I drove him here, his car got towed this morning because he parked it where he shouldn't" Jaehyun explains and rolls his eyes.

  
"That's a Chanyoung thing" Doyoung laughs then Jaehyun joins him and they both laugh loudly at his comment.

  
"Yeah it is" Jaehyun agrees through a fit of laughter.

  
"Doyoung!" Taeyong calls him, he excuses himself and goes to his best friend and gets greeted by his fiancé as well.

  
"I expect the same energy in our wedding day" Chanyoung says playfully and ruffles his hair fondly, Doyoung grins and nods.

  
"Did you solve the catering problem? Are they really changing the menu last minute?" Taeyong asks and read through his to do list.

  
"I told them to solve it without changing anything, we don't have too many guests so it shouldn't be a problem" he answers.

  
"Okay, Taeil and Yuta went to get the suits and I contacted Mark and his band...they'll perform a few songs tonight" Taeyong says excitedly and claps his hands like an excited puppy.

  
"That's great! Well everything is nearly done and since this wedding is mostly DIY I'm going to get the cookies and the sweets you made to the venue and help them around while you and Taeil solve other things and get ready...also remind me to take Taeil's car for wedding decorations in the next hour!" He says hurriedly as he tries to remember what else needs to be done.

  
"Wait, you don't have to go the venue, Bonhwa sent people to help us with that, you have to get ready too" Taeyong says "you already took care of everything".

  
"Okay then I'll give one of them the car keys and since it'll take too much time I'm going to take Yuta's car for the decorations and he'll drive you and Taeil and I to the venue"

  
Taeyong agreed with the simply change of plans "this is so stressful" the groom admits but smiles anyway.

  
"It's a good stress" Chanyoung comment and joins them while holding another pink box filled with cookies "I'll put that there" he says and goes to Taeil's car.

  
A car's horn is heard and they both turn around to see Yuta parking his car, the black car is already decorated with white flowers and a 'just married' sign.

  
"Another thing off the list" Doyoung says happily and raises his thumbs up to Yuta.

  
Taeil and Yuta exit the car with the wrapped suits "guests will be arriving within the last two hours and half, we better get ready" his older brother yells as he runs inside the house.

  
Doyoung laughs at the rare sight, his usually composed brother is now panicking and stressing.

  
"Okay we'll go now to get ready too, call if you need more help" Chanyoung waves and goes to Jaehyun's car where the brown haired male is already waiting.

  
He locks his eyes with Jaehyun's and they stare at each other until he drives away.

 

"Doie!" He hears Taeil yelling his name.

  
"Yes!" He rushes inside to help his stressed brother.

  
He helps his hurriedly match one of the many ties to the suit then goes to prepare his own clothes.

  
He already ordered the wedding gift for the couple but he was a little late so his order is still not ready, he called the place earlier and they said that they'll call him the moment the rings get there.

  
He should've asked to get the delivery to the house but he didn't want any of the them to see the customized wedding rings and spoil his gift so he instead asked to pick it up from the jewelry shop.

  
Two hours later he waits for the couple to walk down the stairs, both of them are wearing similar suits with beautiful golden details that differ slightly.

  
Doyoung smiles widely "you two look amazing!"

  
The couple blush and stare at each other with fondness.

  
"My brother is getting married everyone" Doyoung shouts excitedly and waits for the couple to get inside the car where Yuta is already sitting in the driver seat.

  
Doyoung locks the door and takes the passenger seat, the soon to be married couple are sitting in the back seat and holding hands.

  
"Let's get this wedding started" Yuta says and starts driving.

  
~

  
Doyoung and Yuta welcome the guests with the couple, they're glad that it's not more than fifty people maximum, they wanted a small wedding to celebrate this moment with the closest people to them.

  
Taeyong's father is standing beside him with a huge smile on his face, Doyoung is very happy to see that at least Taeyong's family is here.

  
Jung Daewon And Park Bonhwa join them as well, later their sons get to the wedding too.

  
Chanyoung looks great in a suit which is not very often, he usually wears slacks and dress shirts, Chanyoung stands next to him and wraps an arm around his wait, Taeil insisted that he should greet the guests with them since he's Doyoung's future spouse.

  
Later the two exchange emotions vows and Doyoung gazes softly as both of them cry, he tears up as well because it's amazing to finally see his family settle down after almost a decade.

  
His phone rings in his pocket, he checks around and see the guests chattering and congratulating the married couple, there's still time before the 'after party' that'll include them an some of their friends.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Hi, I'm calling from Golden Years Jewelry shop, am I talking to Kim Doyoung?" The woman in He other side asks.

  
"Yes I'm Doyoung, do you have my order?"

  
"Yes sir, you can pick it up now, I'll send you the address"

  
"Okay, thank you" he hangs up, he wants to give them the rings today at the after party because it's more special.

  
"Oh Yuta" he spots his pink haired friend and approaches him "I have to go and get Taeil's and Taeyong's wedding gift, if they ask about me just tell them I forgot something".

  
"Now? How?" Yuta frowns and checks his watch "can't wait for tomorrow maybe ?"

  
"No, the whole point of the gift is to give it on the wedding day" Doyoung argues.

  
Yuta rolls his eyes "do you need the car keys? If you take a cab it'll take forever".

  
"I'll ask for Chanyoung's or something, if I take Taeil's key he will try to convince me to just get the gift tomorrow but I want this to be perfect"

  
"Of course you do, you better hurry if you want to join the after party" Yuta says.

  
"Yeah, thanks" Doyoung nods and searches for his fiancé among all the people, he starts walking to him inc she spots him but stops midway when he remembers that Chanyoung doesn't have his car today, he got here with Jaehyun.

  
He sighs when he realizes that he will have to take a cab, there's no way he's asking from Jaehyun because that'll be weird even after they made up.

  
He'll be lucky to find a cab here at this hour, it's nearing 9pm, he heads out of the venue.

  
"Where are you going?" A deep voice that belongs to no other than Jung Jaehyun startles him.

  
He sees Jaehyun leaning on the wall with his phone in his hand.

  
"Are you stalking me or something?" Doyoung half jokes.

  
Jaehyun rolls his eyes "yeah because I have no better things to do...in case you forgot I'm managing a whole company with my family and I was out here dealing with another matter" he explains despite it being unnecessary.

  
"Okay Mr. Jung I was joking"

  
"I know...where are you running off to? It's your brother's wedding" he indirectly asks again about Doyoung's whereabouts.

  
"I’m going to pick up the wedding gift"

  
"Now? Why don't you wait for tomorrow or something?" Jaehyun arches his brow and pushes himself off the wall.

  
"Because I want to give it on the wedding day" he says the same thing he said to Yuta.

  
"Do you need a ride?"

  
"Umm no, then everyone will wonder where both of us disappeared, I'll take a cab" Doyoung responds.

  
"I see...well I doubt you'll find a cab here at this time, if you want you can take my car" Jaehyun offers kindly "you already drive it before".

  
"Thank you but it might take a while and you need the car to get home" Doyoung declines gently.

  
"You have time, the wedding won't be over till the next hour so?"

  
Doyoung contemplates the offer, he wants to get back here fast and go to the after party on time with Taeil, Taeyong and the rest.

  
"Okay fine, thank you Jaehyun" he agrees and Jaehyun hands him the keys easily, there's no hesitation or anything else.

  
"Do you trust me with your car? Don't blame me if I break it or something" he jokes and earns a soft smile from Jaehyun that erupts a weird feeling in his stomach.

  
"I trust you, drive safely please" he says before going back inside.

  
Doyoung walks dazedly to the car and drives carefully out of there, he installs the shop's address in the GPS app and drives.

  
He's excited to see how the order matched up, it's white gold rings with their names carved inside.

  
He hums softly to himself as he nears the shop, he notices that the road is very familiar as if he has seen it before, when he rounds a corner he understands why it looked so familiar...down the street is Johnny's restaurant.

  
Maybe he should go and invite the man to the after party after he picks up the rings.

  
His phone Dings and he bends a little to read the message, it's from Yuta but he's not quick enough to read it before it disappears.

  
He looks up to focus his eyes on the road then he gasps as a car approaches from the other way, it's too late for him as he tries to divert the car to the other side.

  
The person in the other car honks loudly and tris to prevent their cars from crashing into each other but it's too late.

  
Doyoung flies in his seat and watches with horror as the two cars bump violently.

  
Doyoung shouts and covers his eyes with his hands but nothing could be done as the accident happens.

  
Doyoung isn't sure how much he stays there until his body turns numb and his vision becomes blurry, he hears faint noises of sirens and people yelling.

  
He groans when someone moves him out of the car, thats the last thing he sees before he slips out of consciousness.

  
~

  
Jaehyun sits with a soft drink in his hands and watches as the married couple grin brightly at the guests.

  
The ceremony wasn't too long and the vows were emotional and beautiful, he stares and smiles, wishing he will have a chance someday to stand where the two are.

  
He checks the time and notes to himself that it's been more than an hour since Doyoung took the car, he hopes that the raven haired man didn't lose his way which won't be a surprise cause he's bad at that.

  
He unlocks his phone to call Doyoung and check on him but an incoming call stops him from doing so.

  
The ID reads Johnny's name.

  
He frowns at the odd call at this time but answers anyway.

  
"Hi Johnny" he greets.

  
"Jaehyun? Jae are you okay?" He hears his friend's panicked voice and heavy breathing.

  
"Umm What? Yes I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" He starts getting concerned for his friend and makes his way out of the venue again. "Are you okay Johnny?".

  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking?" Johnny shouts with fear laced in his voice.

  
"What do you mean?" Jaehyun gets more confused at the strange comment.

  
"Your car is crashed here!"

  
"What? My car? Why would my car- wait are you sure it's mine?" He asks and begins to think about bad scenarios because he's hundred percent isn't in that car right now.

  
"Of course I'm sure! I picked this car with you when you bought it, Are you in the hospital? Please tell me!"

  
"No I'm at a wedding!" He responds and his heart picks up, if Johnny is really seeing his car right now and it's crashed that means...

  
"Doyoung was driving the car! Where is he? Is he there, is he alright?" He raises his voice over the phone and runs his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

  
Please be alright, please let it be a misunderstanding.

  
"What do you mean Doyoung was in the car?...wait let me ask here" Johnny says and his voice disappears for a few minutes.

  
Jaehyun's chest tightens at the possibility that Doyoung just got into an accident.

  
"Jaehyun are you there?...the police officer said that the ambulance took the two drivers to the hospital and their condition isn't known"

  
Jaehyun sighs as he hears the information "what hospital are they taken to?"

  
"Seoul's national hospital"

  
"Okay, I'm going there now thanks for calling me" he hangs up quickly and sprints to the road to get the first cab that shows up.

  
Tears fill his eyes as he waits and his hair grows messy from the many times he passes his hand through it,

  
He needs to check in Doyoung and make sure he's alright, Doyoung has to be fine, nothing can happen to him! He should've insisted to go with him, why did he let him go on his own?!

  
"Please let him be okay, please".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I added two more chapters because of the accident...you’ll read about Doyoung’s condition next chapter.
> 
> I should probably add the ‘ light angst’ tag.


	13. Listen to my beating heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter filled with fluff :)

* * *

 

Jaehyun is currently standing in front of the emergency room where Doyoung is getting checked by the nurse.

  
Jaehyun is finally able to breath now that Doyoung is okay, he couldn't describe his happiness to see that he isn't badly injured, he almost suffocated with the worry and the drive to here in a cab wasn't making it any easier.

  
The thought of losing someone special that he didn't meet long ago, all the scenarios that ran through his head and in front of his eyes made everything harder and now his chest is a little lighter at the sight of Doyoung.

  
He knocks on the door and the nurse nods to him, "the doctor will be here in a few minutes" she informs and bows before leaving the two alone.

  
Doyoung is still surprised that Jaehyun is here, his eyes are still wide and he avoids looking directly into Jaehyun's eyes.

  
"How are you feeling?" Jaehyun asks and gets closer to the bed, Doyoung is sporting a few scratches and there's a bandage on his forehead plus another bandage on his arm.

  
"Not too bad" Doyoung moves and winces, Jaehyun hurries to help him rest properly against the pillow.

  
"Take it easy" he says softly and watches the struggling raven haired.

  
"I'm sorry about your car, I don't even remember how it happened"

  
"Don't be silly, I couldn't care less about the car...I'm glad that you're okay, I was worried sick about you when I found out" he says firmly but with a tender gaze sent towards the other.

  
"How Exactly did you find out? Please tell me you didn't call anyone" he shoots up in his seat with frantic eyes.

  
"Calm down, you're injured...I still didn't call, Johnny was there and he contacted me when he saw the car, I didn't have time to tell anyone but we definitely should" Jaehyun gently pushes him down to rest on the bed frame.

  
"No, don't tell them, I'm okay and they said I'll be discharged from the hospital if there's someone who's informed about the accident"

  
"I think it would be better to stay here until the morning" Jaehyun suggests but of course Doyoung disagrees because he's just that stubborn.

  
"I already said so but Mr. Kim refused" a professional tone cuts in and Jaehyun turns around to see a tall doctor with blond hair standing by the door "I'm Dr. Choi" he introduces himself to Jaehyun.

  
Jaehyun introduces himself too and waits for the doctor to inform him about Doyoung's exact condition.

  
"Doyoung has a mild concussion, it'll will pass within a couple of days if treated well with medicine and hydration and his arm is bandaged due to a strong hit and glass scratches"

  
"Is there anything else we should be careful about?" Jaehyun asks and glances at Doyoung.

  
"Don't let him move too much and make sure someone stays with him within the next 14 hours, if there's any complications please bring him back here" Dr. Choi notes with a professional smile.

  
"So I can leave now?" Doyoung asks eagerly with a smile that is too excited despite his condition.

  
The doctor sighs and nods "we can't keep you here without your permission, you're an adult and someone is here to pick you up who will also stay with you for the rest of the night"

  
"Why not stay and make sure everything is completely fine?" Jaehyun tries again but receives a serious look from Doyoung.

  
"It's their freaking wedding day, I don't want to stress them out...we will hide this for a few hours until they leave for their honeymoon" Doyoung insists.

  
"After signing the procedure papers you can be dismissed, I wish you a quick recovery Mr. Kim" the doctor says and leaves.

  
"But the doctor literally said that you need to have supervision for the next hours" Jaehyun glares at the stubborn boy.

  
"I'll be fine Jaehyun" Doyoung sighs and slowly sits up to stand properly.

  
"No you won't! If you want to got to the after party which has already started then you'll have to agree to one thing" Jaehyun says sternly and let's Doyoung lean some of his weight on him.

  
"I'll say that I got lost on my way or something but what do I have to agree to?"

  
"That we have to tell one person, someone who'll be able to stay by your side tonight..maybe Yuta or Chanyoung?" The last person Jaehyun wants to actually be with Doyoung now is his brother.

  
"No that's not an option! Yuta will tell Taeil or Taeyong or is going to fuss about it, he's staying with Sicheng these days and Chanyoung is no better" Doyoung dismisses his offer.

  
Jaehyun sighs "fine then, I'll stay with you! If you say no I'll force them to keep you here and say that you won't have any supervision for the next fourteen hours".

  
Doyoung glares at him "traitor" he jokes and rolls his eyes for the hundredth time "Fine, you can stay but only until the fourteen hours pass" Doyoung gives in to this solution.

  
"Thank you Jaehyun, for not telling anyone and for helping me" Doyoung says sincerely.

  
"It's not a big deal, you would've done the same...Are you sure you can go to the party like that?" He asks and frowns with concern when Doyoung winces lightly as they continue walking.

  
"Yeah yeah"

  
Jaehyun helps him to sit until he goes to sign the papaers which thankfully aren't too much, he pays the bill then goes back to Doyoung.

  
"Are we taking a cab from here?" Doyoung questions as they exit the hospital, Jaehyun wraps his arm around his waist to support him while he walks.

  
"No, Johnny gave me his car keys when I met him here" Jaehyun responds and unlocks his friend's car, he helps Doyoung into his seat then round the car to drive.

  
"I have to change a shirt before we go" Doyoung comments and checks his ruined dress shirt.

  
Jaehyun agrees with that and takes off his jacket, he hands it to Doyoung and tells him to wear it.

  
"They won't notice anything under the jacket, put it on"

  
"Thank you Jaehyun, I don't know how to return all the favors you did today"

  
"If you stay safe that would be more than enough" Jaehyun smiles at him, he aids him with putting the jacket on then drives.

 

It's nearly eleven pm, the party must've started already. Jaehyun didn't plan to go to the after party but there's no way he's passing it now when Doyoung is in this condition.

  
When they get to the bar that Taeil and Taeyong reserved for their wedding party Jaehyun keeps his eyes on Doyoung who is slightly struggling to move his hand.

  
"There you are, did you get the gift?" Yuta approaches Doyoung and asks him.

  
Doyoung sends Jaehyun a short look then shakes his head "no, I lost my way and by the time I got there it was already closed" he tells his prepared excuse and Yuta is easily convinced.

  
Jaehyun sits by the corner and watches closely when Chanyoung gets closer to Doyoung and tightly wraps an arm around his fiancé's shoulder, the raven haired male winces with pain and tries to subtly move away.

  
Jaehyun sits on the edge of his seat and decides to intervene when Chanyoung puts too much pressure on Doyoung's injured hand, he's getting angry but he can't really blame his brother because Doyoung is hiding his injuries well - he let his bangs down to hide the small bandage on his forehead and he's still wearing Jaehyun's jacket over his ruined top.

  
"Chanyoung" Jaehyun calls his brother and gets his attention, he sighs with relief when his brother walks towards him and let's go of Doyoung.

  
"Yeah?" His brother smiles a little and tilts his head to the side.

  
"I have something important to do after this, can you take a cab back home?" He asks the elder.

  
Chanyoung looks like he wants to ask about Jaehyun's whereabouts but decides against it and nods "Yeah of course".

  
He's glad that no noticed his car's absence, everyone are still busy with the party and they're currently too drunk and hyped to notice anything.

  
A couple of hours pass and Jaehyun is pretty sure that the only sober people are him, Doyoung and Yuta.

  
Yuta leads the married couple outside of the nearly closing bar to drive them to the hotel they're staying the night in before their plane takes off the next morning, they're both stumbling and holding into each other and that makes Jaehyun chuckle heartily.

  
Taeil and Taeyong's friends leave as well, Doyoung and Jaehyun help most of them into different cabs.

  
Chanyoung slurs over his words and says something indistinguishable to Doyoung before getting inside I the waiting cab and that leaves Doyoung and Jaehyun alone.

  
"I feel like a freaking mom" Doyoung laughs and smiles sweetly "they'll be gone for a week and I already miss them" he sighs.

  
Jaehyun knows that feeling, when you miss someone who's closer to you than you think, their absence makes you restless.

  
"How are you feeling now?" Jaehyun checks Doyoung's movements as they near Johnny's car.

  
"I'm Better" Doyoung responds and walks slowly to not irritate any of his injuries, Jaehyun slows his pace to stay in the same line with Doyoung and in case the other needs any support.

  
"You don't have to stay with me, I'll be fine" Doyoung says again and earns a stern look from the brown haired male then sighs defeatedly.

  
Jaehyun opens the car's door for him and waits patiently until Doyoung sits comfortably in his seat, he goes to the driver seat and drives to Doyoung's house.

  
Jaehyun glances at his sleepy companion once in a while "don't fall asleep you have to take some painkillers first" Jaehyun notes softly and sees Doyoung's head moving a little.

  
Finally Jaehyun parks the car in front of the house, he wraps an arm around Doyoung's back and takes they door keys from him to open it.

  
He pushes the door open and leads Doyoung to the living room to sit quickly and not strain his body.

  
Doyoung almost immediately leans back on the couch, Jaehyun grabs the medicine bag from the car and locks it before he makes his way inside the house and closes the door.

  
He fills a glass with water and goes to give Doyoung his medicine, Doyoung complies and takes it wordlessly.

  
"You shouldn't fall asleep here" Jaehyun speaks in a low voice to not startle him.

  
"I'm too tired" Doyoung mumbles with his eyes half open.

  
Jaehyun sits there for another minute before he stands and picks Doyoung up from the couch, he holds him bridal style to properly support his weight, he's pretty light and Jaehyun barely wavers as he makes his way upstairs.

  
"I can walk, what are you doing?" Doyoung whispers and sounds very exhausted.

  
Jaehyun doesn't answer as he finds Doyoung's room, he walks in and gently puts him down on the bed, but Doyoung doesn't lay down instead he sits up in his place.

  
"I have to change my clothes, it's uncomfortable" he mutters lowly, Jaehyun walks to the closet and searches for comfortable clothes for sleeping, he finds a random pajama and puts it next to Doyoung.

  
"Do you need help with that..?" He's a little embarrassed by his own offer but if Doyoung needs help he won't hesitate.

  
"I can do it" Doyoung assures him, Jaehyun leaves the room and closes the door to give him some privacy.

  
He leans on the door and waits patiently, he hears some shuffling and attempts to forget about his beating heart, being this close to Doyoung isn't doing any good for him.

  
This day made him go through a storm of feelings, emotions that are too deep for him to understand now but he knows that the answer to them is right behind this door and he is afraid, he hates to admit it but he has no idea where all of this is going eventually.

  
Jaehyun knocks on the door after a couple of minutes and gets the other’s approval to get back into the room, he opens the door and checks on Doyoung.

  
The raven haired male is half laying in the bed with his freshly changed clothes, his chest is raising quickly and he's panting and sweating a little.

  
"Are you in pain?" Jaehyun asks worriedly and gets closer to check his forehead's temperature, the bandage still looks fine but the spot is too warm to be natural.

  
"Lay down" Jaehyun instructs and gently helps him to lay flat on his back, he hurries to grab a towel and soaks it with cold water, he returns to the room and sits by Doyoung.

  
He wipes his face and places the cold towel on his forehead, Doyoung relaxes and exhales softly, he closes his heavy eyelids and murmurs something that Jaehyun only catches the end of.

  
"-with you"

  
His mind is too occupied to try and complete the sentence, he checks Doyoung's temperature by touching his forehead and neck, it's getting better now with the previously taken painkiller and the cold towel.

  
Jaehyun moves to stand up but Doyoung's hand grasps his own, he is surprised by it and stares at Doyoung's still closed eyes and resting face.

  
"Stay" He pleads softly and for a minute Jaehyun thinks that he's sleep talking or something but the tight grip on his hand tells him otherwise.

  
He doesn't need to be told twice before he squeezes Doyoung's hands "I'm here" he assures him gently.

  
Doyoung nods and releases his tight hold on Jaehyun's hand.

  
Jaehyun smiles softly as he watches the other sleep comfortably, he checks his temperature every few minutes and hopes that Doyoung will be able to sleep without any complications through the night.

  
He wishes that he could take away the pain from Doyoung, his growing affection towards him is rooting itself in his heart, he never felt as relieved as earlier when he found out that Doyoung's condition is good.

  
His urge to stay by the other's side is hard to ignore, he wants to be able to stay here and protect him if needed...he wants to be close to this beautiful human with the most luminous heart he has ever seen, a human that gives more than he takes and loves with his heart more than anything else.

  
It's crazy that he feels like he has known Doyoung for years when in fact it's been a few weeks, he curses that night but also thanks the skies for letting him meet someone this wonderful, someone who despite everything gave him another chance to prove himself and Jaehyun will be damned if he ruins this chance.

  
He wishes he could be in Chanyoung's place because he knows that he'll appreciate every moment with Doyoung, he will be honored to spend the rest of his life with this person but Jaehyun is also rational and knows for fact that the raven haired loves Chanyoung, he just hopes that Doyoung will be able to see the facts and stop himself from getting hurt for someone who isn't worth it.

  
He hates more than anything that it's his brother who's hurting Doyoung, he isn't worried about getting a chance to be with Doyoung, he's worried about watching someone he loves getting played with.

  
"Give me the strength to be by your side"

  
There's an empty space next to Doyoung and he shuts down his rational thoughts as he lays on his side and rests for a short while, it doesn't take long for him to pass out as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments and kudos on the other chapter <3
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter from the previous one because it’s mostly soft and fluffy. Enjoy.


	14. Lean on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that everyone waited for!!

Doyoung blinks slowly and adjusts his eyes to the sunlight bathing the room, he tries to move but his back is a little sore from sleeping like a damn rock. He feels something under his head so when he slowly turn to look he sees Jaehyun's sleeping face next to his, the other's arm is under Doyoung's head and Doyoung realizes that he must've been laying his head on Jaehyun's shoulder.

  
He smiles at Jaehyun's resting face, he looks even better without a frown or any other expression on his face, Doyoung resists the urge to pass his fingers on the smooth skin.

  
After admiring the other for a while and realizing that he's literally creeping on him he starts moving again to go and take a shower, his head is still throbbing but it's not too bad and his arm now is mostly numb.

  
He gets up from bed on the other side to not disturb Jaehyun, he must be exhausted after all the events that happened yesterday, Doyoung feels bad for troubling him this much.

  
He groans as he leans on the wall beside him to steady himself, a strong kilt of pain rushes through his side, he takes a deep breath and pushes himself further towards the hallway to go to the bathroom.

  
His heart is going crazy due to his close proximity to Jaehyun, he shakes his head and grabs clothes and a towel and head to the bathroom.

  
Taking a shower in this condition isn't very pleasant, he supports himself by holding the shower head tightly, his numb body wakes up and relaxes under the hot spray of water.

  
He dries himself then puts on the pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt with some struggle.

  
"Doyoung?" He hears Jaehyun's voice running through the house. "Doyoung?"

  
He opens the bathroom door and sees Jaehyun halting in his steps with a concerned look on his face "I'm here" he says and pats his hair with a towel to dry it.

  
Jaehyun sighs "I thought that you went out or something, you should be resting".

  
"I'm okay now, I barely feel anything" Doyoung honestly says but the other isn't convinced and it's shown on his face "what about you?".

  
"Me? I'm alright, you're asking the wrong person here" Jaehyun teases with a smile.

  
"Just because nothing physically happened to you doesn't mean you can't be tired Jaehyun, you've been running around all day because of me, you deserve some rest" Doyoung shares his concern for the other with no hesitation.

  
Jaehyun's smile turns softer "I'm fine Doyoung, as long as you're okay I'll be perfectly fine".

  
Doyoung's cheeks grow hotter at the fond sentence and coughs to hide his flustered face, Jaehyun chuckles at that.

  
"Anyway, would you like to change your clothes or something? I'm pretty sure it's not that comfy to go around with a formal wear" he changes the subject almost smoothly.

  
Jaehyun nods "yeah a shower would be great now"

  
"Okay, I'll get you something from my clothes since we're nearly the same height, I'll try to find something oversized" Doyoung explains and points at Jaehyun's bulkier body.

  
Doyoung goes back to his room and thankfully finds clothes that could fir Jaehyun, he gets a new towel for him and hands him everything whole pointing to the bathroom.

  
"Thanks" Jaehyun says before he disappears into the bathroom.

  
Doyoung goes down stairs, his body is no longer stiff as before , he makes his way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him and Jaehyun. He hates thy he loves Jaehyun's presence here, he's happy to have someone with him right now and he wishes that this bubble wouldn't burst for the next few hours.

  
Fourteen hours passed long time ago and he can't shake the thought that Jaehyun is still here and isn't in a rush to leave, he grins as he takes out Taeyong's pre-made breakfast, his best friend insisted to cook something for him for the next few days despite knowing that Doyoung can cook just fine.

  
Now he's thankful for his thoughtful friend because he isn't sure how much he could move around without disturbing his injured arm, the bruise on his forehead is healing well and he just put a big band aid on it, he wrapped his arm with a rubber bandage under his shirt.

  
He moves the food to different plates to warm it up in the microwave, his freezes in his spot when the bell rings.

  
His eyes grow wider, that's definitely Yuta, what if he sees Jaehyun? How is he supposed to explain that? The last thing he wants is to tell Yuta about the accident.

  
He hears footsteps coming down the stairs and he hurries there, Jaehyun is standing there with his new change of clothes, the sleeves are rolled back to his elbow and his brown hair isn't completely dried.

  
"It's Yuta, he can't see you here because then he'll ask hundreds of questions, please go wait in my room"

  
"But you're doing better, he can't do anything now" Jaehyun argues and thankfully keeps his voice low.

  
"This is Yuta we're talking about, he will make a fuss even if it's been a year and he really dislikes you which is gonna make matters worse" Doyoung insists and tries pushing him to go upstairs.

  
Jaehyun huffs "Fine" he rolls his eyes and does as he is asked.

  
Doyoung goes to open the door only when he hears a door slam, he walks carefully, Yuta must've forgot his keys and that's why he isn't just walking in and Doyoung is grateful for that. He opens the door only to be completely shocked at the face in front of him.

  
"Oh Chanyoung?" He whispers to not alert Jaehyun about his brother's presence.

  
He expected Yuta but this is even worse, his fiancé is literally standing at the door step and it's strange, Chanyoung never visited him earlier than 12pm and now it's barely 10 in the morning.

  
"Hey Doyoungie" his fiancé greets and Doyoung immediately notices that there's something wrong, his usual cheerful voice is gloomy and his face is paler than usual.

  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Concern creeps at his heart, his stomach theists with guilt and worry, he didn't have time to actually see how Chanyoung is doing lately.

  
Doyoung remembers that Jaehyun parked Johnny's car in form of the house but the car isn't here, he is confused but also relieved for that.

  
"We have to talk Doyoung" his fiancé says reluctantly and steps inside the house.

  
Doyoung closes the door and follows Chanyoung to the living room where the other is sitting down on the edge of the couch and puts his head in his hands.

  
"Hey, what's going on?" Doyoung asks and sits beside him, he raises his good arm to put it on his fiancé's shoulder but Chanyoung avoids his touch when he looks up at him.

  
Doyoung's chest stings with the avoidance and he puts his arm down and tries to not let this small things upset him.

  
"I'm so sorry Doyoung, I'm really sorry" Chanyoung apologize sans confuses Doyoung, his eyes are filled with tears and he seems very upset, Doyoung is dying to know what is bothering his lover.

  
"For what? You did nothing wrong" he tries to comfort him.

  
Chanyoung chuckles dryly and shakes his head "I did so many wrong things, I never imagined a day where I'll willingly confess everything to you...I should be mad that my mother forced me to do this but I can't, she's right".

  
"Did you have a fight with Bonhwa? You can tell me Chanyoung".

  
Chanyoung just stares at him with disbelief and sadness "why are you so perfect? Why am I too blind to see what others see when they look at you?"

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
Chanyoung inhales loudly and tears start streaming down his face, Doyoung almost starts crying at the sight and wipes Chanyoung's tears instantly.

  
Chanyoung takes his fiancé's hands and holds them tightly "I don't deserve you Doie, I truly don't".

  
"Why are you saying that? Chanyoung you're worrying me" Doyoung's heart clenches and he's growing impatient.

  
Chanyoung's phone rings in the middle, he puts it on silent and out sit back in his pocket, Doyoung couldn't see who the caller is and he suspects that it's Bonhwa if she had a fight with her son.

  
"I don't know what is the right way to say something so awful..."

  
Doyoung's head swirls as realization hits him "you're breaking up with me" he states and his voice cracks at the end, he should've knows that Chanyoung's eagerness to get married will die down eventually, he should've expected this to happen.

  
"I am" Chanyoung nods and bites the inside of his cheek "but it's not because of you, I don't want you to hate me I really don't and if there's any chance for us to be together again in the further I would want it to be based on honesty but I haven't been faithful to you Doyoung".

  
Doyoung's own tears find their way down his face and he's scared to ask but he does it anyway "please tell me it's not what I'm thinking".

  
There's a tense silence between them for a passing moment until Chanyoung speaks again.

  
"I'm sorry, I'm so terribly sorry"

  
Doyoung bites on his lips and cries, he can't stop the hot tears or the way his chest contrasts with pain and agony.

  
"Please forgive me" Chanyoung pleads and gets a deadly glare from his fiancé when he opens his doe eyes.

  
"For how long?" Doyoung steps on his heart and asks, he wants to know for how long he has been cheating on him.

  
"I don't think you-"

  
"I said for how long?" He hisses with anger.

  
"Two years, I've been seeing another woman since you went to America".

  
Doyoung's cries turn into sobs, he can't believe this, two whole years he was being cheated on and he had no idea and what's worse that he was so close to marrying the same person he loved so much but who didn't other to be loyal to him.

  
"Why did you do this? Then why did you bother going back to me? How could you do this to me?!" Doyoung says through cries and starts pacing around the living room.

  
"I gave you everything! For four years! I didn't dare to look at someone else while I was with you and now you're telling me that you've been seeing someone else for two years? Was my love too much for you?!" He inhales deeply and tries to calm down his sobs "I can't believe this".

  
"There's nothing wrong with you, you are perfect and I don't have any excuse for my behavior and I will regret this for the rest of my life because I let such an amazing person slip out of my hand"

  
"What is your apology worth now? This is your third time breaking me! Who will fix this? You're a coward Park Chanyoung! You're a huge asshole for playing with me like that for years" Doyoung yells and takes out his engagement ring, he takes Chanyoung's hand and puts the ring there furiously.

  
"I don't want to see your face again" Doyoung speaks with determination and hardens his voice, he opens the door and signs for Chanyoung to leave "Do me a favor and forget about me".

  
"Doyoung-"

  
"I said get out!" He shouts, his lip quivers and his hand trembles on the door's handle.

  
Chanyoung gives him a shame filled look before he slips out of the door, Doyoung slams the door loudly and sits on the floor, he buries his head in his hands and cries, he let s himself cry there for as long as his heart aches.

  
Through blurry eyes and hazy thoughts he feels arms wrap around him, he just leans on the supporting body and cries himself to exhaustion.

  
"I'm sorry you had to go through this" Jaehyun whispers and strokes his black hair gently.

  
They both sit by the door in each other's embrace, Jaehyun tries to comfort the broken boy.

  
Maybe he should've stopped Chanyoung when he heard him, at first he steeped out of the room to go and stop Chanyoung from doing this but he knew that his brother won't be able to do it again if he stopped him.

  
As much as it pained him to stand there and listen to Doyoung's broken words he didn't interrupt them, he tried to call Chanyoung and stop him but his brother hung up on him.

  
The moment Chanyoung was kicked out by Doyoung Jaehyun rushes downstairs to check on him, he hates how vulnerable Doyoung is and how his tears keep flowing endlessly.

  
"I'm sorry Doyoung" his own tears find their way downward his face.

  
He feels Doyoung's hands clench his shirt tightly and his head burying in his chest, he allow the other to use him as an anchor or any kind of comfort he needs at this tough moment.

  
When Doyoung passes out after all the cries Jaehyun picks him up like he did before and carries him to his room, he gently puts him down on the bed and sits by his side.

  
Was it really worth it? Is it worth for Doyoung to find out now after everything, after he looked so happy to be united with his love.

  
Jaehyun sighs heavily and watches Doyoung sleep restlessly right in front of him.

  
"I wish there was a way for me to take all the pain from you" He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Chanyoung is finally exposed.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is probably the shortest I’ve ever written but I had to post it as soon as possible and that’s why I added another chapter.


	15. You’re everywhere I go...

Doyoung just sits and stares blankly at his own wedding invitation, the beautiful white card that now hold no meaning, just heartache and betrayal.

  
He cried until his tears dried and there are no more tears to shed, when he woke up later this afternoon after Chanyoung's painful visit he found Yuta sitting by his bed and Jaehyun was nowhere in sight.

  
"I swear I'm gonna kill that asshole" Yuta hisses angrily and taps his foot impatiently on the ground "I should've known! I never trusted him and I truly wish you didn't too".

  
"It doesn't matter anymore Yuta, What is done is done and there's nothing we can do about it" Doyoung tries to calm down his friend, everything is just empty now, he's not crying anymore because Chanyoung isn't worth all the emotions and confusion. There's a hole in Doyoung's heart and it hurts every time he breaths.

  
"Why are you talking about? That jerk ruined you and you're telling me there's nothing to do about it? He should suffer just like you" Yuta argues and glares at the floor.

  
"Yuta please, I just want to forget about it, I see his face everywhere and it hurts" Doyoung's voice cracks at the end, he sighs heavily and leans back on the bed's frame.

  
"You better not stop me from punching him the next time he shows up" Yuta warns and walks to the door.

  
Do young smiles weakly "you'll have your turn after I punch him myself" he assures his friend.

  
"That's what I'm talking about! I'm gonna Change my clothes and take you somewhere, no objections" Yuta yells as he exits the room "and wear something comfortable".

  
Doyoung hates the idea of going out but he also isn't fond of staying inside and mopping around about a shitty person that played with him and that he loved too damn much.

  
He goes to his closet and picks out a loose pair of jeans and a black turtle neck since the weather isn’t that warm, his hand feels a little empty without the constant silver ring but he somehow feels lighter, duller but lighter than before.

  
He takes his phone and waits downstairs for Yuta, his best friend shows up after five minutes with an excited grin on his face.

  
“I told you to wear something comfortable” Yuta comments as he checks out his appearance.

  
Doyoung squints his eyes “it’s comfortable for me? Where are you planning to take me?”

  
“To meet Sicheng of course” Yuta bemoans at the mention of his lover.

  
“Okay...why do I need other clothes for that?”

  
“Because it’s a gym, you can get rid of all the bad emotions if you work out or something” Yuta smirks and drags him to the door.

  
“Oh no no no! I’m not working out! Not in a million years!” He protests and plans his feet in his place.

  
“You don’t have to, I’m just saying. Sicheng will be dancing there and he’s always so busy and its a great opportunity for you to meet him properly”

  
Doyoung rolls his eyes and gives in because Yuta looks very excited about the idea and he needs any distraction right now “fine but if you dare to make me work out I’ll jump from the closest window” he playfully warns and earns a loud laugh from Yuta.

  
Yuta passes the time while answering Doyoung’s questions about Sicheng and how he’s like.

  
“Don’t worry you’ll like him” Yuta says as he parks the car and they make their way inside the building.

  
Doyoung looks down at his clothes and feels strange because everyone are wearing sportswear and he’s here with jeans.

  
They enter a huge studio at the corner of the building, it’s nearly empty besides one tall person stretching by the mirror, his hair is blond and Doyoung gets shocked by his visual when he turns around with an even smile.

  
“Hi” he greets politely and bows “you must be Doyoung, I’m Sicheng”

  
“Oh hi! Yes I’m Doyoung nice to meet you” he smiles brightly and bows back to this beautiful man that actually matches well with Yuta.

  
Sicheng grins widely and chats a little with both of them until the other dancers walk in and stretch as well.

  
“I’ll show him around the gym and be back” Yuta informs and pulls Doyoung with him out of the studio.

  
“You suit each other well” Doyoung witnesses Yuta’s blushing face and promises that he will never forget this rare moment.

  
“Yeah we do” he says shyly and avoids looking into Doyoung’s teasing gaze.

  
“Now, upstairs there’s a boxing gym as well, it’s usually empty because everyone prefers regular gym equipment-“

  
“Doyoung?!” A familiar voice calls, he turns around to see a tall figure that belongs to no other than Johnny, his black hair is pushed to the back and a nice smile is plastered on his handsome face.

  
“Oh Johnny? Hey!” He greets happily “Yuta this is Johnny” he introduces between the too.

  
They both shake hands and nod at each other.

  
“I’m so glad to see you Doyoung I was so worried about the accident” Doyoung’s eyes grow wide as Johnny keeps talking, Yuta looks confused and stares between the two.

  
“What accident?” Yuta of course asks.

  
“It’s not a big deal, I fell when I was at Johnny’s restaurant! You know how clumsy I get when I’m nervous because you know he offered me to sing temporarily at his restaurant” Doyoung quickly rambles to distract his friend.

  
“Oh really?” Yuta beams.

  
Doyoung mentally high fives himself at the small success “why don’t you go back to Sicheng, I’ll act up with Johnny and be right back”.

  
Yuta nods eagerly and leaves almost immediately, Doyoung sighs with relief and faces Johnny who sporting an amused expression on his face.

  
“I see, your friend has no idea about it” Johnny shakes his head and smiles playfully.

  
Doyoung rolls his eyes “well I’m clearly okay as you can see, it’s unnecessary to tell anyone”.

  
“It’s your decision and I respect that, now if you have time to discuss the whole singing job I would be very happy. My business partner is super excited about and can’t wait for you to start”.

  
“Oh yeah sure? Should I wait for you or something?” He asks and points randomly.

  
“Don’t be silly, I won’t be out of here for at least an hour...there’s a smoothie bar right across the street, I’ll go get us something to drink and then we can talk” the taller male suggests with a weird smile on his face.

  
“Okay should I go with you?”

  
“No no, it won’t take longer than five minutes. Just wait for me upstairs at the boxing gym” Johnny insists.

  
Doyoung shrugs and nods, he watches Johnny exit the gym and walk across the street, he sends a message to Yuta about his whereabouts in case he searches for him which he doubts because Yuta is too busy admiring Sicheng.

  
He tucks his phone in his jeans and goes upstairs, he stares at the black door and pushes it open, just as Yuta said it’s almost empty.

  
Well Doyoung said that too early because when he glances at the corner he spots someone’s back by the red boxing bag.

  
Doyoung contemplates wether to awkwardly walk in and wait somewhere or just go back downstairs and wait for Johnny there.

  
He accidentally removes his hand from the door and it slams loudly with its heaviness, he winces slightly and curses his luck because the other person turns around quickly at the sound.

  
Doyoung just stares with surprise and gapes at the sight “Jaehyun?”

  
The man in question is wearing boxing gloves and a sleeveless back shirt with black sweatpants and his hairs is pushed to the back messily, he looks very good with his simple athletic attire and Doyoung’s cheeks grow hotter at this embarrassing coincidence.

  
“Doyoung? What are you doing here?” Jaehyun seems surprised as well and he walks closer to the black haired male.

  
“I’m here with Yuta, I met Johnny downstairs but I didn’t expect to meet you here” Doyoung explains and notice show Jaehyun’s dimples appear due to his growing smile.

  
“I see...how are you feeling now?” His strong brows furrow as he check Doyoung’s face better.

  
“I’m better, angry as hell but I’m fine now” he admits and bites the inside of his cheek, It’s weird to say that to Jaehyun because at the end of the day it’s his brother they’re talking about it.

  
“Hey, I know what you’re thinking and you shouldn’t worry about it” Jaehyun assures him gently with his soothing deep voice.

  
“You do?” Doyoung asks curiously.

  
“You think it’s strange to share that with me, just because I’m Chanyoung’s brother right?”

  
If Doyoung is shocked he doesn’t show it, he just nods. Jaehyun really figured it out easily and it makes Doyoung happy for some reason.

  
“It’s not, trust me. Chanyoung might be my brother but it doesn’t mean that I have to cover up for him and his mistake or even support it, You may not believe me but even I can see when someone is terribly wrong”

  
“Jaehyun, I’m not judging you because of what he did! I know you’re different despite everything we went through...maybe you were awfully honest and straightforward but you were at least honest with me”

  
Jaehyun frowns and shakes his head “I wasn’t completely honest with you”.

  
Doyoung arches his brow and folds his arm son his chest “what do you mean?”

  
“We’re finally getting along and I want us to be friends despite what’s going on with you and Chanyoung. I don’t want to ruin this because truthfully I never felt this connection with any one before, maybe this isn’t the right time to say this but I hope that we’ll give each other a chance to at least be friends” Jaehyun’s voice grows deeper and lower as he genuinely shares what’s on his mind “and that’s why I have to tell you something” he says and takes the gloves off.

  
“If it’s gonna block everything you just said then don’t” Doyoung pleads because he can’t handle another thing, not right now when he finally trusting Jaehyun.

  
“If I don’t then it will be impossible for you to trust me”

  
“But I already do” he mutters and avoids Jaehyun’s tender look that tricks his heart and thoughts.

  
“Not for long, you won’t trust me unless I say it myself” Jaehyun insists to speak so Doyoung just huffs and nods.

  
Jaehyun takes a deep breath and takes another steps closer towards the other “before you run away from me or ignore my existence for the next century I want you to listen first...I found out that Chanyoung has been cheating on you before he confessed to you”.

  
Doyoung’s worried expression turns into a scowl and he already taking a step back and away from Jaehyun.

  
Jaehyun expected this to happen and his chest feels heavier as he sees the disappointed look on Doyoung’s beautiful face.

  
“I was conflicted and I had no idea how to tell you, I couldn’t betray everything I believed in for a mistake I didn’t do, please understand me”

  
“Of course, why would I expect you to throw your brother under the bus for me huh? You didn’t care, it wasn’t your heart that was gonna break eventually” Doyoung raises his voice and walks to the door.

  
Jaehyun runs after him and pulls him back by his arm “I care! Damn it Doyoung I care so much that I couldn’t keep it inside of me, I threatened you that day because I was worried about you finding out, I wanted you to break Chanyoung’s heart before he breaks yours!”

  
Doyoung doesn’t fight against him and just stands there “how did that work out for you? He broke my heart anyway” he says and pushes Jaehyun away from him, he walks to the closest bench and sits there.

  
“And that’s why I’m here, you can’t face him now because your heartbreak is still raw. You’re still angry and hurt, if you want to get better you have to get rid of this...you need closure”

  
“How the heck am I supposed to get closure? I don’t want to see his face for the rest of my life” Doyoung laughs dryly and stares helplessly at the brown haired male.

  
“Let all the anger out, pretend I’m Chanyoung and if you want you can yell, shout and curse until you feel better” Jaehyun suggests and smiles encouragingly.

  
“I don’t think it s a good idea, you’re not Chanyoung” Doyoung shakes his head and shits down the idea.

  
“Imagine I’m him, it won’t be hard for you since I’m his brother and I said many hurtful things to you before” Jaehyun encourage shin again.

  
“There’s a difference” Doyoung emphasizes.

  
“Not if you ignore it, come on just give it a try” he pulls Doyoung to his feet and stand in front of him, he tries to mimic Chanyoung posture but fails miserably and makes Doyoung laugh.

  
“That’s a horrible imitation!” Doyoung laughs.

  
“I’m trying, Okay?....now focus and look at me, I’m Chanyoung not Jaehyun!”

  
Doyoung nods and closes his eyes, he imagines Chanyoung’s face in front of him “Chanyoung you are a cheating bastard!”

  
“I didn’t hear you what? I cheated on you for two years and that’s what you have to say to me? You can do better Doie”

  
Doyoung’s blood starts to boil at the ugly memory and he speaks louder “Chanyoung you are a cheating Bastard! You’re an asshole and I regret the moment I trusted you!”.

  
“That’s good but not enough, show me your real anger Doyoung” Jaehyun encourages more and stares deeply into Doyoung’s doe eyes.

  
“How dare you cheat on me? I gave you everything! I loved you with all my heart, I forgave you for every mistake and I really loved you! Wasn’t I good enough for you? What was missing in me that you searched for it in someone else? Why couldn’t you accept me the way I am, why you proceeded with your dirty game and all the marriage stuff when you didn’t want me in the first place? Why did you have to break me? Does that make you feel better about yourself, do you feel superior now after all the mess you caused? Was it so easy for you to play with me for four years?”

  
By the ends of his words he pants heavily and his eyes are ready again, his throat is a little scratchy from the shouting but he feels better, his shoulders are lighter and he’s better now.

  
He feels Jaehyun’s hand lifting his chin up, he locks his eyes with dark brown ones.

  
“Will you be able to forgive me?” Jaehyun’s question reveals his husky and emotional voice.

  
“I will be able to forgive Jaehyun but not Chanyoung”

  
“Why? Wouldn’t it be easier to forgive someone you love rather than a stranger?”

  
“You’re more than a stranger Jaehyun! Chanyoung has been fooling me for years, it hurts but I’ll get over it eventually” Doyoung responds honestly and takes another deep breath.

  
“I’m a stranger compared to him”

  
“Who cares? I felt guilty for kissing that stranger, That same stranger I shared a wonderful night with while my fiancé was seeing another girl behind my back! I thought I was the bad person here, I couldn’t sleep for days because of one kiss and you know what bothered me the most? That the kiss wasn’t meaningless for me, it held what I felt for that stranger on the same night-“

  
“What?” Jaehyun gapes and tries to fight the smile that’s forming on his lips.

  
Doyoung then realizes that he maybe shared too much of what he actually feels “ignore that please! I shouldn’t have said that”

  
“Why would I ignore it? You just told me that our kiss wasn’t meaningless for you” Jaehyun laughs and Doyoung stares at him like a mad man.

  
“I was just rambling! Please don’t pay attention to it!” Doyoung shrieks with embarrassment but before he makes a run for it Jaehyun yanks him closer from his elbow, they stand chest to chest and their noses brush closely.

  
Jaehyun grins brightly at Doyoung “I never imagined that I’ll hear those words from you”.

  
Before Doyoung can faint from how hot his entire face is, Jaehyun leans in and presses his lips against Doyoung’s tenderly.

A wild, shocking feeling slams within Doyoung’s ribs and he gasps. He doesn’t understand what’s happening, because he kissed other people before so why does this feel like the first time?

First time or not, Doyoung’s entire being melts with how amazing it feels, it’s sweet and soft like flowers petals and they both drag the time and swim in a world where no one else exists, just the two of them sharing a wonderful romantic moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed again and Doyoung accidentally confessed about his feelings towards Jae. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> P.s - I posted a new Dojae fic, I already uploaded two chapters so if you want you can check it out in my works.


	16. Far away

They both pull away reluctantly with shy smiles on their faces and delighted feelings filling their hearts.

  
"We should talk" Jaehyun whispers carefully because he doesn't want to break this magical moment.

  
"Yeah" Doyoung bites his lip "I wasn't expecting that" he admits bashfully.

  
"I'm sorry if it's too sudden for you...you just broke up with Chanyoung and I understand if-"

  
"Jaehyun shut up. I'm fine" Doyoung laughs and smacks his arm lightly to stop his rambling.

  
"Let's get out of here and go somewhere more appropriate to talk" Jaehyun offers and points at his gym clothes.

  
"There's no rush, we can meet later...I have a lot of thinking to do before we talk, everything is just a mess but don't worry about it Okay? I won't show up suddenly and tell you that I don't want to see your face again" Doyoung assures Jaehyun as they walk towards the black door.

  
"Do you promise?"

  
"Yes, Yuta must be waiting for me now. I'll text you and let you know as soon as possible" Doyoung opens the door but Jaehyun hold him back and kisses his cheek then let's him go.

  
"Just making sure" Jaehyun grins and watches as Doyoung makes his way downstairs with red cheeks and sparkly eyes.

  
Doyoung finds Yuta and they both go back home after saying goodbye to Sicheng, Doyoung's head is spinning and he feels a strange lightness in his chest.

  
"Are you okay?" Yuta asks him as they get inside the car, his friend sends him a strange look.

  
"Yeah I'm good" Doyoung smiles brightly for the fruit time since yesterday and now he actually means the words, he feels way better after coming here and seeing Jaehyun.

  
The drive back home is filled with thoughts about the brown haired male and what happened in the gym, there's a smile on his face that he can't seem to get rid of even when he goes to his room and sits on his bed.

  
His head is a mess and it's throbbing again due to the accident and dehydration, he drives himself to drink water and tries to sort out all the mixed emotions he's having. Among all of it there's one clear fact - he wants to see Jaehyun again, he's not sure how everything will go and maybe it's too soon to consider everything after literally breaking up with Chanyoung one day ago.

  
The idea of suddenly moving on terrifies him, it's not easy to just throw away four years of dedication and love to one person, everything is scattered around and he's not sure how to start picking up the pieces.

  
Yes. He wants to see Jaehyun again but not before putting all the pieces back in place, he can't let himself use Jaehyun as some kind of distraction after all the recent events so he takes a hard decision - he will focus on himself and his own feelings for the next few days until everything is clearer.

  
He goes to change his clothes and joins Yuta downstairs to watch a random movie, they make popcorn and some snacks.

  
Doyoung brings a big blanket and drops it over the two of them, they share a big bowl of salty popcorn and almost choke every second because they chose a comedy movie and it's too funny but Doyoung welcomes this distraction and quality time with his best friend.

  
And that's how the rest of the week goes as well, Yuta and Doyoung go out to various places because Yuta insists that he can't sit home and mop around so they went to an amusement park with some of their old friends, Doyoung never laughed as much as he did theses few days.

  
Yuta may seem like a scary and cold guy but Doyoung saved a video of him on the rollercoaster that proves otherwise- he was absolutely terrified which made Doyoung's day even better.

  
They also went to a random festival, visited Mark at his music bar and did lots of activities that Doyoung barely does within a year.

  
Tomorrow's morning Taeil and Taeyong are finally coming back, Doyoung planned to not tell them about what happened with Chanyoung but of course he's ripped off of this privilege because Yuta already told Taeil when he first found out because he was very pissed.

  
Doyoung threw a fit because he didn't want to ruin his brother's honeymoon, he glares at Yuta as he goes to the kitchen.

  
"I specifically told you to not say a thing! Not before they come back at least!" Doyoung huffs and goes back to throw a pillow at Yuta who is lying down on the couch, he aims at his friend's face and throws it but not with too much force.

  
No matter how annoyed he is he can't really hurt Yuta because he understands that his friend must've found it hard to keep it to himself while staring helplessly at his heartbroken friend.

  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do" Yuta whines.

  
"They must be very upset"

  
"Nah, I told them yesterday when we spoke over the phone, don't worry they enjoyed their honeymoon and I couldn't just keep my mouth shut. I was angry and if Taeyong finds out that I knew and didn't tell him he will kick me out of the house"

  
"That's true" Doyoung laughs "I understand what you did but next time let me handle my own troubles okay? They have to hear it from me".

  
Yuta nods and ruffles his friend's hair before pushing himself off the couch and going upstairs.

  
Doyoung also can't believe that he agreed to go on an evening run with Yuta, they ran for a whole hour then walked for thirty minutes. His legs are killing him and all he wants to do is take a shower and sleep.

  
He drags himself to the bathroom and takes the longes shower then he wears his pajama and drop in his bed. He's knocked out within five minutes.

  
~

  
Yuta taps his fingers on the steering wheel, they're both sitting in the car and waiting for the newlyweds to show up, Doyoung is beyond excited to see them and hear about their little romantic adventure.

  
"Here they are" Yuta points and they both watch the couple walks out of the gate, they both wave at them and they run towards the car with wide grins.

  
Yuta and Doyoung step out of the car and help them put their luggage in the trunk, the four of them hug and greet each other happily.

  
"We missed you a lot" Taeyong says and slides in the back seat with Taeil.

  
"We missed you too" Doyoung smiles brightly, finally after a long eventful week he's reunited with his brother and his best friend.

  
The drive back home from the airport is filled with chatter, mostly about the honeymoon and their visit to Italy.

  
"The ice cream there is just superior!" Tail comments and his husbands agrees with that as well.

  
"I think we had ice cream a couple of times a day which is very unhealthy" Taeyong laughs as Yuta parks the car, they help them with their suitcases and the four of them get inside the house.

  
"I made a few dishes before we went to pick you up, you must be hungry I'll warm them up for you" Doyoung goes to the kitchen and arranges the food for the couple.

  
Taeyong joins him at the kitchen despite Doyoung's objection but it's Taeyong and no one can really stop him, not even Doyoung.

  
"I can take care of this" Doyoung protests and pushes Taeyong to sit down and let him do the work on his own.

  
"How are you doing Doie?" Taeyong's cheerful tone drops slightly into concern, Doyoung turns back to see his friend's serious expression.

  
"I knew you'll ask but I didn't expect it to be this soon" Doyoung busies himself with the pot on the stove.

  
"Of course I'm gonna ask, it's not easy"

  
"It's not but I'm doing better hyung, I really am. Yuta didn't give me a chance to remember and I'm glad for that" Doyoung assures his worried friend "but we can talk about this later, I'm not going anywhere".

  
Taeyong nods and helps him with setting the table.

  
For the next couple hours Doyoung tried to avoid the couple or the looks they're throwing his way the whole time, he knows what's coming but it's doesn't mean he's prepared for it.

  
"Okay Doyoung that's it! Sit here" Taeil orders with a frown on his face, his brother caught up to his stalling.

  
Doyoung is like a child getting caught stealing candy, he sits in the middle of the couch and waits for his brother and Taeyong to sit beside him.

  
"If I listen to this one more time I'll definitely go and smash that asshole's face" Yuta grumbles and makes his way upstairs.

  
"I'm surprised he didn't do it yet" Taeil says and he actually sounds surprised.

  
"He was so close to do it, he almost drove us to Chanyoung's house but I convinced him to let it go" Doyoung responds to his brother.

  
"I can't even express how mad I am, he led you on for that long and didn't bat an eyelash. I can't believe we were all fooled by him and his stupid act of kindness" Taeil shakes his head.

  
"Well at least we got rid of him now, listen guys I know that you're worried about me and I can't lie and say that I'm completely fine because I'm not, it's hard to move on and it's harder to forget about so many years but I want to try. He did what he did and there's nothing we can do about it now"

  
"What do you mean there's nothing to do about it? That man played with you for so long, you almost got married to him and you're telling us now that you don't care?!" Taeyong nearly shouts and he sound very furious.

  
"if I wallow here in sadness that will make it impossible to let go, I want you to understand that the easiest thing for me is to just forget about him, I don't want him to think that I still care. Yes he cheated on me but it also doesn't mean that every moment with him was bad, I'm so angry at him for doing that but we can't fix it now".

  
"You're right about that, but how are you supposed to forget when every corner reminds you of him? That will burn you from inside out" Taeil shares his concern and his brow eyes are pools of tenderness and worry.

  
"How about a short vacation? A few days for yourself away from here” Taeyong suggests.

  
Taeil perks up and nods “that’s not a bad idea”.

  
“It’ll give me too much time to think and that’s the last thing I want to do” Doyoung puffs his cheeks and throws himself back on the couch.

  
“You can go somewhere fun with lots of activities, maybe you’ll meet some people and get distracted. You can’t stay home all day to think about it” Taeyong argues with him.

  
“You’re right but I can’t just leave now...”

  
“Why not? There’s no one waiting for you anymore, now you’re free and you can do what ever the hell you want. Maybe this is a new opportunity for you to start something new” Taeil supports Taeyong’s idea and they both try to convince him.

  
“It can’t be that spontaneous, this kind of things need planning and I’ll get bored on my own” Doyoung tries to reason with the two but they don’t listen o him.

  
“You’re a loner even with hundreds of people around you, you like to stay alone and a solo vacation is the perfect option now” Taeil says.

  
“Or you’re just trying to get rid of me” Doyoung jokes and gets a smack from his brother and an eye roll from his best friend.

  
“You don’t want to talk about it, you want to forget and the only way to do it is by making new memories. Focus on yourself, go on this vacation before you find a committed job. I would love to go with you but there’s an office waiting for us” Taeyong insists and grabs his laptop to search for appropriate travel plans.

  
“I’m not sure...” Doyoung says but it falls on closed ears.

  
“Oh wait! Our office always gets random offers about vacations and stuff. Maybe we can get one for you” Taeil says excitedly and runs to get his phone.

  
“I didn’t say yes yet! Is my opinion even valid?” Doyoung says with frustration.

  
“No!” The newly weds yell in sync.

  
They spend the next two hours searching and Taeil making phone calls to companies that offered them vacations, Doyoung protests a few times but they both manage to convince him...well Taeyong threatens him but it’s all good.

  
“Okay!” Taeil jumps excitedly “I just got you a one week vacation to Busan, it’s a nice hotel by the beach  
, the rooms there are mostly shacks which is very cool. My friend just emailed me the information we should check it out” he runs to the laptops and sign in to his email.

  
“Busan? It’s almost like Seoul” Doyoung frowns.

  
“But it’s a hotel by the beach, there are lots of amazing places to visit there and you won’t have time to sit down because there’s always something to do” Taeil points and turn the laptops towards Doyoung.

  
The raven haired male looks closer and read about it “seven days, oh they have plans for the cherry blossoms and it’s their season now!” Doyoung says excitedly and continues to read. It Looks very appealing and he can’t actually convince himself of not accepting this great offer.

  
“Okay I’ll go” he agree with determination and watches the happy smiles on the newlyweds faces.

  
“I asked for the closest trip...it’s within two days. Is that enough time for you to prepare yourself?” Taeil questions.

  
“Yeah of course, it’s not like I need to go shopping or something. let’s book a train ticket then”.

  
Taeil helps him to complete all the needed reservation, the company that offered the trip to Taeil and Taeyong office gives 20 percent off on everything including hotel and transportation which is great.

  
“Well it’s still in South Korea so it shouldn’t be complicated” Doyoung comments as he taps in his credit card information.

  
“And you traveled alone to America...you’ll be fine” Taeil pats his back and smiles encouragingly.

  
Doyoung is actually excited for this trip, he’s thankful now that they suggested this. He’ll keep himself busy enough and he is going to enjoy his time alone.

  
When they organize everything Doyoung goes to his room and starts packing a suitcase, he puts comfy and nice clothes that will be enough for a whole week.

  
“Don’t back down Doyoung, that’s a great way to distract yourself” he whispers to himself and shoves folded clothes into the suitcase.

  
This night he goes to sleep thinking about the trip rather than anything else.

  
~

  
“Doyoung! You’ll be late, hurry up” Taeyong yells from downstairs as Doyoung scrambles around to take his charger and earbuds.

  
“Just a minute” he shouts back and drags his suitcase with him out of the room, he glances back at his room and smiles before running down the stairs.

  
Taeyong is waiting with a lunchbox in one hand and car key’s in the other, he’s glaring at Doyoung for making him wait for that long.

  
“Sorry, I went back to make sure I didn’t forget anything” he laughs and walks out of the door with Taeyong right behind him.

  
His best friend hand shin the food and helps him with his bags.

  
“Thank you for driving me so early” Doyoung thanks him, Taeyong offered to lend him the car to the train station but Doyoung won’t be driving any car for the next few months after the accident he had. Thankfully everything he is healed now and he can move properly without any trouble.

  
“No problem, just remember to enjoy your time and don’t forget to call me when you arrive” he reminds him again just like his mom would.

  
“I won’t” Doyoung promises.

  
After a short drive Taeyong drops him off at the train station, they hug before Doyoung leaves quickly. His train to Busan is in fifteen minutes, he’s glad that he booked the ticked two days ago.

  
He passes through the security then walks to platform 4 where the train is waiting.

  
He settles down in a empty area, he puts his luggage next to him and tucks his earbuds in. He woke up at seven am and he’s still sleepy. The train ride is about three hours and that’s a perfect time to catch on some sleep.

  
Doyoung wakes up from the nap half an hour before his stop, he rubs at his eyes and stares outside the window. The city resemble Seoul in so many ways but it’s still beautiful and nice.

  
It’s a good feeling to be away and he can’t thank enough Taeil and Taeyong for giving him such a great idea and nearly forcing him to go on this trip.

  
When the train finally stops Doyoung stretches and drags his bag and suitcase out of the train. He swipes his card and passes then gets himself a cab.

  
He’s so glad that he doesn’t need to use another language besides Korean. The driver easily takes him to the hotel.

  
He’s happy that it’s all going smoothly, he checks in to his shack. His shack is number 013.

  
He unlocks the door and gapes at the beautiful decoration. It’s absolutely wonderful and simple with a queen sized bed. it’s very close to the beach. The weather isn’t exactly perfect since it’s still spring but the view is incredible.

  
He jumps at the bed and laughs loudly with himself, this is definitely worth all the bother.

  
Until now he did great, he didn’t think about anything besides the trip and now that he’s here he will enjoy every moment.

  
He changes his clothes to a simple pair of ball jeans, a while long shirt and white sneakers. He adds some accessories then leaves to have lunch. When he checked in they made sure to inform him of every meal and when is it served.

  
The hotel isn’t too packed with people and most importantly it’s not loud. He grabs a plate and decorates it with delicious food.

  
He takes a seat by an empty table, he sets down his lunch and orange juice and digs in.

  
“Excuse me is this seat taken?” A new voice asks and gets his attention. Doyoung looks up to find a boy who appears to be a few years younger than him, his hair is black and his face is smooth and beautiful.

  
“Are you talking to me?” Doyoung stares around and the beautiful stranger chuckles and nods.

  
“Most of the tables are occupied and I don’t want to sit with couples or something. Not into third wheeling” the boy says awkwardly and actually makes Doyoung laugh.

  
“You can sit then” Doyoung points and sips on his juice.

  
“Thank you...I’m Jeno by the way” he introduces himself and bows politely.

  
Doyoung bows back “I’m Doyoung, nice to meet you”.

  
“So Doyoung, are you here alone?” The boy - Jeno asks and smiles a little, Doyoung can’t shake off the thought that he looks very similar. His smooth pale skin and thin lips plus his cheekbones.

  
“Yeah I’m on a solo vacation” Doyoung nods the. It hits him who this young man looks like. He almost chokes on his drink when he realizes that Jeno resembles Jaehyun in a really funny way. It’s almost crazy.

  
“So am I, it’s nice to see that I’m not the only weird one here” he jokes boldly and they both laugh together.

  
“Welcome to the weird club then” Doyoung spreads his arm as if to express his welcome.

  
They sit and chat for long, the dinning lobby is almost empty by the time they finish talking. Doyoung learns that Jeno is a few years younger than him, he’s on this short vacation before starting college and he’s very fun to talk with and cheerful.

  
Doyoung feels like he just met his own little brother, they click well and they also plan to spend the rest of the day with each other.

  
“What should we do then?” Doyoung asks as he checks the option on the activities board.

  
“We can go to Busan tower” Jeno suggests and check other options as well.

  
“Yeah that could be fun” Doyoung agree and read about the site.

  
Later they settle on going to the tower, the time flies with Jeno and Doyoung didn’t imagine having son much fun with a stranger. They laugh a lot and eat lots of delicious foods.

  
They take pictures of each other from the top of the tower and talk endlessly as they have dinner then some ice cream. Doyoung’s stomach hurt from laughing and eating so much.

  
Sadly that Jeno is leaving within three days but they already exchanged numbers and agreed to meet later since Jeno is from Seoul as well.

  
That’s how they spend the next two days, Doyoung barely has time to breath. Jeno’s shack is number 010 which is very close to his, they stay up all night to talk and wake up early enough to do some fun activities.

  
Doyoung walks around his hotel room and prepares a small bag to the beach, the walk to there barely takes five minutes and the weather todays is very nice also Jeno will be leaving this evening so they’re making the most of it.

  
Jeno greets him with a wave and they both walk to the beach, seems like most people are out here today.

  
They settle down under a big shade and snack on some fruits and sweets while talking.

  
“I should bring Jaemin with me next time” Jeno comments randomly.

  
“That would be nice” Doyoung agrees, it’s a great place for couples as well.

  
“who would you bring here if you had a chance to?” Jeno turns to him with a playful smile.

  
Doyoung takes a moment to think and there’s one name and one face that is very clear for him.

  
“Someone special” he answers shortly and grins at the memory of the man he met not too long ago.

  
“What’s the name?” Jeno asks curiously.

  
“Jaehyun” Doyoung admits and smiles wider.

  
Jeno hums at the answer then stuffs his mouth with sweet grapes.

  
By the time the sky turns darker Jeno is standing at the lobby with his bag “it was really nice to meet you, I had a wonderful time with you hyung”.

  
“Me too” Doyoung smiles and hugs the younger boy, he pats Jeno’ back and watches him as he waves and gets inside the cab waiting for him.

  
Doyoung sighs, three days passed very quickly with Jeno but now he still has another three days and a half to himself. It’s nearly 9pm now and he’s not tired so he goes back to sit by the beach.

  
His thoughts are calm as the weather, he closes his eyes and listens to the sound of the waves and instantly remembers the first time he met Jaehyun. It was also at the beach and he can’t seem to shake his thoughts off.

  
“Why I can’t stop thinking about you Jaehyun?” He asks himself loudly, the beach is almost empty beside da few couple here and there.

  
He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes “I’ll see you soon” he murmurs and gets up.

  
“See who?” Doyoung jumps at the sudden voice behind him, he spins on his heels in a hurry and his head throbs, his mouth falls to the ground as he stares at the person standing in front of him.

  
His body is frozen with shock and disbelief. How the hell is that possible? Is he seeing things after this long day? He rubs at his eyes but the person is still standing there.

  
“What the heck?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think interrupted Doyoung’s perfect vacation?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for the nice comments and kudos. I never expected so many great reactions to this story. <33


	17. Perfect timing

The same smile he was thinking about one moment ago is now right in front of him, the same dimples and same brown eyes.

  
"J-Jaehyun" He sputters and blinks rapidly to make sure he's not imagining "am I hallucinating?".

  
"I hope not" Jaehyun's deep chuckle confirms that this is indeed a reality and not Doyoung's imagination.

  
"How did you get here?" Doyoung still can't get over his shock, he steps closer to Jaehyun and pokes his arms to make sure that he's really in front of him.

  
"I'm very real Doyoungie. don't worry" Jaehyun's dimpled smile illuminates the now dark sky and Doyoung just laughs loudly.

  
"This is weird" he mutters, he was thinking about the same brown haired male only five minutes ago and now he's here.

  
"Is it?" Jaehyun laughs as well.

  
"How did you get here? This must be some kind of joke!" Doyoung looks around suspiciously.

  
"I can leave if you don't want me here" Jaehyun moves as if he is really about to leave.

  
"No wait, I don't mean to be rude but this is a big surprise" he stops the other immediately and apologizes.

  
"A good surprise I hope" Jaehyun side smiles and stares at Doyoung with his deep brown eyes, it takes him one moment to throw his arms around Jaehyun and hug him tightly. The hug is returned almost instantly. Doyoung buries his head in the other's shoulder and grins widely to himself.

  
"I missed you" Jaehyun whispers close to his ear and pulls away from the embrace very slowly.

  
"Me too" Doyoung beams and keeps his hands around Jaehyun's neck "did you by any chance follow me?" He's very curious to hear about this.

  
Jaehyun laughs and bites his lip, he keeps his arms locked around Doyoung's waist and his gaze is soft and tender in so many ways that it makes Doyoung melt right on the spot.

  
"I'll follow everywhere you go" Jaehyun whispers and leans closely to peck Doyoung's lips, the kiss is soft and short but it's enough to violently wake up all the butterflies in Doyoung's stomach.

  
"You better do" Doyoung smiles against Jaehyun's lips and they share a breathy warm laugh. They stand there like that with their arms wrapped around each other.

  
"I have to thank Taeil though, without him I would've never found you" Jaehyun says as they finally break apart and make their way inside the hotel.

  
"Taeil? Really?!"

  
"I think he's the only one who doesn't hate me. Taeyong barely wanted to see my face but Taeil believed me when I talked to him and it took me hours to convince him to tell me where you are".

  
"Yeah...I kinda told them about everything you said to me before" Doyoung scratches his neck and actually looks guilty.

  
"Don't feel bad about it. I didn't expect them to welcome me with open arms, I know you said you wanted to be alone but it's been nearly ten days and I couldn't wait anymore but if you want me to leave just say so" Jaehyun says and his words are sincere, he would actually leave if Doyoung asked him to.

  
"No, you don't have to leave. I'm fine" Doyoung assures him.

  
"Well I'm glad that I already booked a room while I was on the plane. It's good that this hotel isn't too popular" he says as he walks to the counter to receive his room's key from the employee.

  
"What's the number of your shack?" Doyoung asks when Jaehyun walks towards him a moment later.

  
Jaehyun inspects the key "012".

  
"Unbelievable...my room is 013" Doyoung laughs at this coincidence, it's as if the universe is testing him or something.

  
"Well I guess you're tired, we can talk tomorrow's morning" Jaehyun says and they walk to their shacks.

  
"Where is your bag? Do you even have one with you?" Doyoung asks curiously when he notices that Jaehyun is empty handed.

  
The other male chuckles and nods "Yeah they'll send it to my room in a few minutes".

  
The walk to the shacks is pretty short, their rooms are next to each other. Doyoung unlocks his room with a smile and waves to Jaehyun then goes inside. He sticks his back to the door with a huge smile on his face, he still can't believe it that Jaehyun is actually here right beside him.

  
Jaehyun is now standing right outside Doyoung's door with a matching smile on his face, he didn't expect Doyoung to welcome him so nicely and he couldn't be any happier.

  
It wasn't easy to find him, Jaehyun got worried when he didn't hear from him for more than a week so he went to Doyoung's house but Taeil opened the door and he didn't look too pleased to see Jaehyun but Taeyong didn't even spare him a second glance.

  
Doyoung's brother was very reluctant to tell him where Doyoung is so Jaehyun had to explain everything to be able to convince him. Luckily Taeil believed him and trusted him even after all the events with Chanyoung.

  
After getting all the necessary information about where Doyoung is staying for a whole week he didn't waste a minute to book a room at the same hotel or buy a plane ticket. He prepares himself for many reaction from Doyoung - he expected the raven haired boy to tell him to leave or avoid him but fortunately none of that happened and now he's next to Doyoung with a chance to make everything right.

  
He restrains himself from knocking on the door and goes to his own room, he'll wait to the morning to see Doyoung properly and talk with him.

  
His heart is still beating loudly due to their delightful encounter, he recognized Doyoung sitting by the beach and he had to go and see him - that's the purpose of this sudden trip anyway.

  
When Taeil told him that Doyoung left his heart fell to the floor but then he assured him that it's only for a week, Jaehyun couldn't wait that much. His mind is driving him crazy with random thoughts and worries so he had to go.

  
Doyoung looks much better now, his eyes are almost as sparkly as before and his smile is bright as always and Jaehyun is happy to see that.

  
He takes a shower and changes his clothes then drops himself on the bed and stares at the ceiling with a stupid fond smile.

  
He can't wait for the sun to rise and he's not sure if he will be able to sleep this night, he's giddy and excited to spend the few days here with the same person he was dreaming of lately.

  
~

  
Doyoung wakes up with a light feeling in his chest, he looks around his empty shack and wonders if it was all a nice dream, it seems too good to be true. Maybe he fell asleep early and from exhaustion he actually dreamt of Jaehyun.

  
His mood drops a little at the thought that this all could be a dream, he checks the time and sees that it's nearly 10am. He gets ready then leaves for breakfast but he stops by room number 013.

  
"Is it a dream?" He snorts to himself and raises his hand to knock on the door, the door swings open before his knuckle meets the door.

  
Jaehyun beams at him and Doyoung almost laughs out loud because last night wasn't a vivid dream it was real and Jaehyun is really here.

  
"Good morning Jae"

  
Jaehyun's smile grows twice bigger at the sudden nickname "Jae?" He raises his brow.

  
Doyoung rolls his eyes fondly "it slipped but it's practical" he shrugs and walks side by side with the brown haired male.

  
"Are you saying that my name is too long?" Jaehyun asks playfully and Doyoung is glad to see the same Jaehyun he met at the beach that night.

  
"No it's good"

  
They fills their plates with breakfast dishes and find a table by the huge window in the corner, their smiles never disappear as they talk and share a lovely meal.

  
"Do you have any plans for today?" Jaehyun asks and sips on his coffee.

  
"Not really, I did lots of things with Jeno for the last three days" Doyoung wooed his mouth and leans back in his chair.

  
"Jeno?"

  
"Yeah, he's a boy I met here in my first day, four years younger than me and he's very funny and nice" Doyoung grins at the reminder of the black haired boy "also he looks a lot like you" he adds and waits for Jaehyun's reaction.

  
"Me? really?"

  
"Yup, if I didn't know I would definitely think that he's your little brother or something" Doyoung chuckles and shows him a picture he took of Jeno yesterday.

  
Jaehyun inspects the photo closer then stares at Doyoung "actually he kinda looks like you with his black hair and prominent cheekbones".

  
"Hmm" Doyoung hums But he doesn't see the resemblance.

  
"What do you think about a stroll? I've been in Busan a few times before and I can show you wonderful places" Jaehyun suggests.

  
"Yeah sure" Doyoung agreed eagerly then they both get their belongings and head out to their first destination.

  
"How is it possible that you got along with a person you barely met meanwhile you couldn't stay in the same place with me without glaring or planning to kill me" Jaehyun questions randomly as they walk in the busy street.

  
"Well you didn't make it easy. We got along well when we first met but then you just complicated everything, Jeno approached me first and thankfully we clicked so it wasn't hard to spend a few days with each other" Doyoung shrugs and stops by a small cute shop.

  
"Do you think you'll have fun with me here?" Jaehyun questions hesitantly and Doyoung turns around to face him.

  
"Where are all these questions coming from?"

  
Jaehyun bites his lip and looks unsure "it just drives me crazy that everyone can easily get so close to you while every step I take toward you is like walking on thin ice".

  
"at least we're communicating well, people tend to say that communication is the key to all problems" Doyoung hints to him with a challenging smile.

  
Jaehyun squints his eyes "What are you trying to say?"

  
"I'm saying that I want this to work Jaehyun, I want to get along with you and I want to make it easier for you to approach me"

  
Jaehyun nods and grins "you understand me then"

  
"Of course I do, what do you think I've been thinking of recently? Now stop making traffic on the middle of the street and let's check this shop" Doyoung points and laughs.

  
They stroll for long before Doyoung's legs start aching, he finds a bench and sits there.

  
"Are you tired?" Jaehyun asks and hands him a bottle of water.

  
"A little" he nods and sips on the water.

  
"Okay let's take a cab then, it's too far from here" Jaehyun goes closer to the road and stops a cab.

  
"Where are we going now?"

  
"Gamcheon Culture Village, I saw it on the activities board this morning. I'll show you other places tomorrow" Jaehyun says and opens the can's door for him.

  
They sit by each other and rest a little as the driver takes them to their destination.

  
Doyoung leans his head on Jaehyun's shoulder and swipes his black hair to the back, Jaehyun glances at him and smiles. Doyoung can't shake away the feeling of peacefulness, how nice is it to be this close to Jaehyun and finally be able to say things he couldn't say before. Now when there's no burden between them.

  
Jaehyun takes Doyoung's hand and laces is it with his own, he squeezes his hand and tries not to smile like a freaking toddler.

  
When they get to the Village Doyoung insists to pay the driver after a small argument with Jaehyun, Jaehyun just rolls his eyes and tells him that it's the last thing he's allowing him to pay for.

  
They keep holding hands and Doyoung stares with wonder at the beautiful colorful houses, the street are like rainbows and it's absolutely breathtaking, he takes as much pictures as he can.

  
They take pictures of each other as well and pose differently which makes both males laugh.

  
"This is amazing" Doyoung states as they walk through the streets and spot different sculptures and wall art.

  
Later they find a small food shop in the middle of the village, they sit and eat great food until they could barely walk.

  
When Jaehyun isn't serious he jokes quite often and make lots of silly puns, Doyoung is having a blissful day and he couldn't spend it any better.

  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Jaehyun laughs and snaps him out of his dreamland.

  
"Because I'm having fun...with you" he adds and tries to fight back the blush that creeps on his cheeks.

  
Jaehyun chuckles "I'm having fun too".

  
After visiting the beautiful village they take a cab back to the hotel, everything is just wonderful and easy. It's almost like a dream.

  
"Let's sit here for a little" Doyoung says when they step out of the cab, he holds Jaehyun's hand and drag him close to the beach. They both sit under a shade and face each other comfortably.

  
"The first time we met was at a beach" Jaehyun reminded and his eyes glint.

  
"Yeah, it's funny how we're meeting again at a random beach, it's alway you who finds me" Doyoung mutters and rests his head on his knees.

  
"I don't want to find you anymore, I want you to be by my side all the time"

  
Doyoung's heart flutters at the words and he playfully pushes Jaehyun "don't be such a sap".

  
"Can't help it if you make everything perfect, I want to be with you Doie. You're not obligated to return my feelings of course but I like you a lot and everyday it just grows".

  
"Do you really think that I would spend a whole day with you and give you a chance to be closer to me if I didn't want you around me? I like you too Jaehyun and I've had lots of time to think about it. I was scared that my mixed up feelings will hurt you but now I'm sure of everything. You made it easier to figure out".

  
"So where do you think all of this will go eventually?"

  
"Hopefully it'll go well and grow to be something beautiful" Doyoung mirrors Jaehyun's smile and allows the other to pull him down on his chest.

  
"It already is" Jaehyun says.

  
Doyoung listens to Jaehyun's quick heartbeat and closes his eyes, Jaehyun wraps an arm around his wait and they sink together in this beautiful atmosphere. Their heart light after their confession and stomachs flips with eagerness to see what is waiting for them.


	18. Sneak peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sneak peek for the final chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added one more chapter to upload this sneak peek.
> 
> The last chapter is very long and it’s not pre written, so forgive me if I got your hopes up hahha.
> 
> (The quotes are taken from a blog named pretty poetry on Pinterest).

"Everyday I get lost in that something about you" Doyoung reads on the white piece of paper and smiles as he picks up the red rose.

  
He spots another small paper and picks it up when he walks upstairs "you move me in such a way that I lost all control" he giggles and picks up the second rose which is white.

  
"You're my most beautiful someone" The third rose he finds with the note is red.

  
He grins widely with every step he takes towards the roof, his heart beating crazily as he expects to see his lover waiting for him at the 15th floor.

  
It keeps going, every flight of stairs gets him another note and a beautiful rose.

  
He finds similar writing on the notes and collects every rose, when he gets to the tenth floor the words on the notes become shorter.

  
"It beats"

  
Eleventh floor "it breaks"

  
Twelfth floor "it loves"

  
Thirteenth floor "it aches"

  
Fourteenth floor "for you"

  
By the time he gets to the roof, he takes a deep breath and prepares himself to open the door and find Jaehyun behind it, he stacks the roses and notes in his hands.

  
Before he gets the chance to open the door it swings open and reveals the reason behind Doyoung's heartbeat and sparkly eyes - Jaehyun waits with a patient beautiful smile.

  
In his hands there is a bouquet of red roses and a golden card, "welcome my love" he smiles and hands Doyoung the roses and the card.

  
"This heart is only for you"

 


	19. The beginning of a love story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with fluff and sweetness - you should probably brush your teeth when you read it.
> 
> The chapter is yet to be edited.

* * *

  
"Are you sure about this baby?" Jaehyun asks with a gentle smile on his face.

  
Doyoung inhales deeply and nods his head "I'm hundred percent sure but if you-"

  
Jaehyun pulls him slowly and wraps his arms around his torso "It's not just about me, this is our marriage and as long as I get married to you I'm okay with everything".

  
Doyoung puts his hands behind Jaehyun's neck and smiles nervously "I don't want them to be mad but I'm also scared that if we take our time our wedding will be ruined...as you can tell I have a bad history with weddings".

  
Jaehyun chuckles and strokes his cheek softly, his gaze is tender and loving as always and it never ceases to amaze Doyoung, he finally found someone who actually mirrors his own look.

  
"Half an hour and you'll be a Jung too" Jaehyun smiles cheekily and emits a laugh from the other.

  
"It make me more nervous because we're getting married secretly" Doyoung bites on his lips and fidgets with Jaehyun's sleeve.

  
"It's not a secret babe, we will have a wedding later and if it makes you feel better then we can simply keep this between us" the brown haired assures him.

  
"Really? You don't mind?"

  
Jaehyun shakes his head "wether we tell them or not it won't change the fact that we will be married by the next few minutes" he takes Doyoung's fidgety hand and holds it in his slightly bigger and paler one.

  
"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you" Doyoung says sincerely and hugs Jaehyun tightly, he sighs softly at the warm embrace and closes his eyes to inhale his lover's cologne.

  
"I love you too, you taught me how to love after all" Jaehyun whispers by his ear and tighten his arms around him.

  
"Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung" their names get called, they pull reluctantly from the hug and keep their arms slightly around each other.

  
"Let's do this" Jaehyun holds his hands and they both walk side by side with eager smiles and sparkly eyes.

  
One hour later they exchange vows and white gold rings to officially mark the day of their marriage.

  
Their hands are intertwined as they walk towards their car "I can't believe this! I'm now Jung Doyoung" the raven haired male laughs heartily.

  
Jaehyun laughs happily with him and opens the car door for him with a peck on his cheek.

  
Doyoung stares at the beautiful band around his finger, his grins reaches his ear and he glances at his spouse every few seconds and imagine how delighted he is to see that Jaehyun is already looking at him. He proves everyday that Doyoung would've never found someone this perfect.

  
"I can't believe it's been almost two years since Busan" Doyoung comments absentmindedly.

  
Jaehyun hums "the trip that made everything possible".

  
They share a fond smile and Doyoung's happy memories with this male flash right in front of his eyes. He never thought that he will love someone after Chanyoung but Jaehyun proved him wrong, his affection grew toward him by every passing day and sooner than later he fell in love with the same stranger he met on that beach. Jaehyun made it easy to fall in love with him, he waited patiently for Doyoung to get over his previous love, he didn't pressure him and was always beside him when he needs him.

  
He will never forget the day he realized he loves Jaehyun, it's the same day their confessions were mutual and heartfelt. It was last year.

  
After their Busan trip they got closer and started going out and getting to know each other in a slow pace. Jaehyun always understood and never lost his patience and that was the day where Doyoung lost it. He couldn't believe that someone like that actually exist. He also remembers the conversation perfectly.

  
"Why is it so hard for you to believe? You can't compare me to others Doyoung" Jaehyun glares at him that day.

  
"I'm not but I always trust blindly, you can't blame me for wanting to protect myself"

  
"I don't blame you which is why I'm sill here! Despite everything I will always be beside you and if necessary I'm going to wait a month after month and a year after year"

  
Doyoung's tears never stop after hearing that "I don't deserve you Jaehyun, just forget about me" he whispers and walks towards the door.

  
Jaehyun's tight grip on his elbow stops him right there "I can't forget about you even if I wanted" his own brown eyes are classy and heavy with emotions.

  
"I can't just let you wait for me! You can't go through that for longer!" Doyoung breaks Jaehyun's grip and turns around to face him.

  
"It's none of your businesses how long I wait Alright? It's my decision and and I'm not giving up on you so soon" Jaehyun says through clenched teeth and for the first time in so long Doyoung actually sees his anger.

  
Doyoung just leans on the door and cries "why are you doing this?!"

  
Jaehyun sighs heavily and stares with blurry eyes at the raven haired who is crouching down and crying, his shoulders shake a little and Jaehyun knows it's not easy but he finally found true love and the meaning of it. Maybe he's being selfish but he's not willing to give all of this up.

  
His heart races and throbs, he means every word he said because he's truly ready to wait longer. If he Doyoung need another year or more to fall in love with him then he's ready to wait.

  
"Because I love you Kim Doyoung, I love you more than anything" he finally confessed and watches as the words fall on Doyoung, the other rises to his full height and stares at Jaehyun. His doe eyes shed more tears so Jaehyun steps closer and wipes each tear "I'm in love with you Doyoung and nothing can change that now".

  
Doyoung's chest constricts with lightness and pain at the same time, maybe all he needed was to hear those words to know that Jaehyun will stay here year after year. He was afraid of leading him and never require his feelings back but his heart slams violently against his rib cage because he knows that he's dying to say these words too.

  
"I-I love you too" His voice cracks a little and within seconds he's enveloped in Jaehyun's familiar embrace, their hearts beat erratically and in the same rhythm. They spend the night kissing and hugging, finally able to show each other their love.

  
"Baby? Hello? The world to my beautiful husband" Jaehyun snaps his fingers in front of Doyoung's face.

  
Doyoung blinks rapidly then sees Jaehyun standing by his side with the door open and his spouse waiting for him to step out of the car "oh sorry I was daydreaming".

  
Jaehyun offers him his hand and helps him out of the car. Now they're standing in front of Taeil and Taeyong's house. The couple are having a house warming party, Taeil didn't want to leave the previous house because it used to be their family's house. The only thing left from their parents after their sudden death.

  
Doyoung remembers crying on Jaehyun's shoulder when he told him about their painful departure. He can't forget that fateful night when their neighbors told them about the unfortunate fire that caused the death of two of their loved ones. He also told him about how Taeil worked several shifts to be able to keep the house and how he took care of his younger brother.

  
Eventually everything became better when they met Taeyong, he's a perfect piece in their incomplete family picture. Doyoung convinces his brother of moving and having his own place with Taeyong with a promise that he will stay there even after he marries Jaehyun. And Doyoung is grateful to have such an understanding lover who didn't mind in the slightest.

  
"You're spacing out again" Jaehyun chuckles and taps his chin playfully.

  
"I'm just remembering stuff" Doyoung rings the bell and links his arm with Jaehyun's.

  
The door is wide open within the next few seconds, revealing Taeyong with a huge grin on his face and wearing a nice casual outfit "welcome" he greets and moves to let them in.

  
"Make yourself comfortable, the living room is that way and we'll be right there" he announces happily and points the way for them as if they haven't seen the house before, they literally helped them move in but the couple play along and go there.

  
In a startle Doyoung remembers the rings, if Taeyong finds out about the secret marriage he will probably kill Doyoung then bring him back to life to throw a fit then kill him again.

  
He hurriedly takes off the ring and tucks it in Jaehyun's pocket, the brown haired man gives him a questioning look.

  
"If Taeyong finds out he will commit a murder" he explains shortly and watches as his lover nods and takes off his own ring as well.

  
"I don't think his reaction will change if he finds out now or later" Jaehyun says and drags him with him to take a seat on the new white couch.

  
The house is beautiful and simple - it suits Taeyong and Taeil perfectly.

  
Jaehyun moves Doyoung closer until he's nearly sitting in his lap, he wraps his arms around his waist and leans his head on his nape. Doyoung squirms a little because Jaehyun's hair strands tickle. He giggles and leans back to sit more comfortably.

  
Jaehyun's dimpled smile never disappears, he brushes their noses and gazes lovingly at his spouse "are you comfortable Mr. Jung?" he teases Doyoung.

  
Doyoung reacts with a chuckle and a fond eye roll "shut up" he blushes and buries his face in Jaehyun's shoulder. His deep chuckle vibrates through Doyoung's side.

  
"I will go to check if they need any help" Doyoung comments and moves to stand up but Jaehyun doesn't let go.

  
"Do you have to?" He pouts like a toddler and tightens his hold when Doyoung tries to escape.

  
"Jae" he whines but the other just shrugs and smirks.

  
"Escape if you can baby" he bites his lip and sends him a challenging look.

  
"Fine then, I'll stay" Doyoung huffs and plays his favorite game, Jaehyun's tight hold loosens a little, Doyoung wraps his arms around his neck and inches closer "Jaehyunie..." he says sweetly and watches with amusement as Jaehyun gets dazed by his gentle touch and affectionate voice.

  
when his hands slack entirely around Doyoung the raven haired male doesn't waste a minute to laugh and jump out of his arms "got ya" he snaps finger guns at Jaehyun's shocked expression.

  
Jaehyun's shock melts into disbelief and a slight glare "you ruined the moment" he scowls with no actual anger but Doyoung expects a revenge for that later.

  
"There was no moment to ruin, sweetheart" he winks playfully and escapes to the kitchen where he can hear Taeyong and Taeil's chatter.

  
"Hi Doie" his older brother greets as he checks the oven, a sweet smell wafts around the house and his stomach grumbles.

  
"Hi" he smiles and for a moment he almost spills the news about his marriage, he's not used to hide anything from the couple but he restrains himself.

  
"The food will be done in a few minutes, Yuta and Sicheng are on their way" Taeyong says and puts his phone down then faces Doyoung with a look of disapproval "why are you leaving Jaehyun alone there? He will get bored".

  
"He will be fine, he's not a kid" Doyoung laughs, he's dying to tell about Jaehyun's proposal yesterday but that will lead to their marriage so he keeps his mouth shut.

  
Everything was beautiful yesterday, the view over the roof was breathtaking and all the surprises that Jaehyun prepared before he kneeled and proposed to Doyoung.

  
Doyoung is keeping all the notes in a small box in his drawer and his room is filled with red and white roses back at home.

  
"We're nearly done so go" Taeyong literally kicks him out of the kitchen and pushes him towards the living room.

  
"Fine" he huffs and sits down when Taeyong glares at him, he leaves only after making sure that Doyoung isn't moving.

  
"It's been ten years and he still scares me sometimes" Doyoung admits and leans back on the couch.

  
Jaehyun laughs as he checks his phone and sends a message to someone, probably from work or something. The bell rings loudly through the house and Doyoung is quick to go to the door and open it.

  
His smile grows bigger as he sees Yuta and Sicheng standing there with a wrapped gift in their hand, it immediately remind Doyoung if the gift he and Jaehyun bought for the couple.

  
"Hello" he greets excitedly and hugs the two.

  
Over the last two years Sicheng got closer to all of them and now he's a part of this family too.

  
Taeyong also greets them and sends them to the living room to sit with Jaehyun and Doyoung, the raven haired man slips to the kitchen and insists to help setting the table.

  
"Jaehyun got company now so don't give me excuses, I'm helping you" Doyoung says and takes the new white plates towards the dining table.

  
Taeyong follows him with two pitchers of water, they arrange the long black table and set it nicely for this occasion.

  
"We can't forget the wine" Taeyong comments and places a bottle of red wine in the middle of the table, Doyoung grimaces because he's not a big fan of alcohol, it's too bitter for him and this wine isn't very sweet.

  
"You are in your mid twenties, it's about time you learn how to drink wine" Taeyong states with an amused look and goes back to the kitchen.

  
"No thanks I'm good" Doyoung responds and helps him split the delicious food into different bigger plates.

  
Ten minutes later everything is ready and Doyoung goes to the living room to call for them "dinner is ready".

  
The six of them sit around the table and enjoy the warm meals, Taeyong pours a glass of wine for each of the guests and smirks as he hands Doyoung a glass with the red liquid.

  
Doyoung pulls a face and takes a sip, he prefers champagnes or at least a sweeter kind of wine but he should've expected this. He shudders at the sudden bitterness of the drink and puts the glass down immediately which makes everyone laugh.

  
"This is gross" he gulps down his glass of water and glances at Jaehyun who laughs and enjoys his own drink.

  
Doyoung goes to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of fruit juice, he is happy to replace the bitterness with the sweet beverage. Everyone gives him an amused look as he sits by the table again, he rolls his eyes and joins their conversation.

  
"I'm driving tonight" Doyoung warns as he sits besides Jaehyun after he put the dishes in the dishwasher. Taeyong is still plating the dessert with Taeil's help.

  
"There's no need, I didn't drink much" Jaehyun says and earns glare from the other.

  
"You had like four glasses while I barely had a sip, I'm aware of your high alcohol tolerance but let's get home safely okay love?"

  
"As you wish baby" Jaehyun chuckles and rolls his eyes, he's just slightly tipsy and probably more sober than the others but better be safe than sorry.

  
Two hours later Sicheng and Yuta are first to leave since they both have to wake up early for work.

  
Doyoung is glad that he has a vacation for another week until he goes back to work, he finished his project early so he got time for the next one. He's happy that he found such a great place to work at. It's been nearly a year since he got accepted in a filming company, he's also happy to have a stable job that he absolutely loves.

  
Unlike him though Jaehyun isn't on vacation and he needs to wake up early, "we have to leave now too" Doyoung says half an hour later.

  
Taeyong and Taeil also look very tired after a long day, Jaehyun intertwines his hand with Doyoung's and they both walk to the door with the other married couple.

  
"Good night and get home safely you two" Taeil says and watches the couple walk towards the elevator, they wave at them and close the door.

  
"Give me the keys" Doyoung opens his palm, Jaehyun snorts and hands him the car keys.

  
"Already practicing your wife's role" Jaehyun jokes as they get closer to the car.

  
"You bet" Doyoung shoves him aside and unlocks the car, they both get inside and drive back home. His driving skills got better within the last few months only because Jaehyun insisted that he should drive more often.

  
Taeil and Taeyong's new house is pretty close to their family's house where now Doyoung is staying by himself and Jaehyun sometimes stays too.

  
He parks the car in front of the two stories house and goes to unlock the door, before he pushes the door open Jaehyun easily picks him up and makes him yell in surprise.

  
"What are you doing?" He laughs as Jaehyun carries him inside the house bridal style.

  
"Traditions" Jaehyun answers simply and closes the door behind him then puts Doyoung down. Jaehyun steps towards Doyoung and keeps walking until he is backed against the door He brings his hands towards Doyoung's waist. Jaehyun leans down and captures Doyoung's lips in a long kiss, swallows the soft noise Doyoung makes when their lips press against each other and wraps his arms around his waist. He pulls until Doyoung is gently pressed against him so that every move he makes and every breath he takes, Jaehyun can feel it ringing through his own body.

  
The kiss is long and sweet, they pull away to take a breath then kiss again. Doyoung's heart threatens to burst out of his ribcage and run away. It's so intimate and beautiful. He wraps his arms around Jaehyun's neck and allows him to deepen the kiss.

  
Another yelp from Doyoung interrupts their sweet kiss as Jaehyun picks him up again "if we don't stop now I'll probably kiss you till the morning" Jaehyun whispers lovingly.

  
"Who said I want you to stop" Doyoung whispers back and pecks his pink lips.

  
Jaehyun grins and kisses him again as he carries him  upstairs effortlessly.

  
~

  
The next morning Doyoung wakes up early after the lovely night they had to prepare breakfast for Jaehyun. Their first breakfast as a married couple.

  
He walks to the door and looks back at Jaehyun who's sleeping peacefully, he grins and goes downstairs. He plays a chill playlist on his phone and keeps the volume down to not disturb Jaehyun.

  
He whisks the eggs and seasons them to make omelet then cuts some fruits and starts working on the pancake mix, he singing softly with the song and is too busy to notice Jaehyun standing by the door frame.

  
A pair of hands wrap around his waist from behind and it's the first time he doesn't jump to the roof, he's a little startled but immediately smiles at the embrace. Jaehyun kisses his cheek and steals some of the fruits.

  
"Why are you awake? You've got another half an hour to sleep" Doyoung asks curiously and pours the mix on the pan.

  
"I want to spend some time with you before I go, I've got very long and boring meetings today so I need a little dose of sweetness from my love".

  
"You're such a vanilla" Doyoung laughs and tries to concentrate on flipping the pancakes rather than on his hubby, a pleasant shudder rubs through his body whenever he remembers that they're actually married now.

  
Once everything is ready he sets it on the table and joins Jaehyun to eat.

  
"Thank you baby this is great" Jaehyun smiles and takes another bite from the fluffy pancakes.

  
"I'm glad you like it"

  
"Of course I do, even if you serve me poison I'll gladly drink it while carving your beautiful features in my memory. There won't be any better last view than this" Jaehyun says randomly but actually expresses his love.

  
"That's a drastic way to tell me that you love me" Doyoung laughs.

  
"As long as you never question my love I'm satisfied with every form of telling you how much I love you" Jaehyun says genuinely with a gentle smile.

  
Doyoung returns the smile and blushes deeply at Jaehyun's gaze.

  
Later he washes the dishes and cleans everything while Jaehyun gets ready for work. The brown haired male walks down the stairs with a dark grey suit and his brown hair pushed stylishly to the back, his tie hanging loosely around his neck.

  
Doyoung chuckles and walks to him to tie it despite knowing that Jaehyun know how to do it perfectly.

  
"Just a second" he says and knots the tie easily around the dress shirt collar, he notices Jaehyun's cheeky smile and lip bite.

  
"You're spoiling me baby" he leans closer and pecks Doyoung's lips.

  
"Anything for you" He matches his lover's sappiness "now you gotta go before you'll be late" .

  
Jaehyun doesn't budge from his place and slides his arms around Doyoung's waist "well it's fortunate that I'm a boss with a perfect record" he says smugly and pulls the other closer to him.

  
"And you're awfully flirty this morning babe" Doyoung teases and rolls his eyes "so go before you ruin your perfect record".

  
"I've got some time to spare" Jaehyun smirks and throws his suit jacket aside before starting to kiss the raven haired.

  
"Jae-" his protests gets interrupted by the soft kiss, his shoulders slump with pleasant defeat and he melts slowly, he almost stumbles back but Jaehyun's grip on his waist holds him still.

  
Jaehyun has half a mind to just skip this day of work and spend it with Doyoung but unfortunately he has responsibilities and as much as it's tempting to just kiss his spouse for hours he can't do that.

  
He adds three more pecks on Doyoung's swollen pink lips, then they pull away with dazed expressions and huge grins.

  
"I'll see you later love" Jaehyun picks up his jacket and heads to the door, "call me if you need anything" he adds before he steps out of the door.

  
Doyoung sighs with content and giggles to himself as he goes to take a shower and start working on his next project to occupy himself.

  
His thoughts travel to his brother and best friend, normally he would've picks his phone up and called Taeyong to share his feelings but he can't do it if he wants to keep their marriage for a little longer.

  
It's not that he doesn't want to tell them but he is afraid of disappointing them, he was scared of actually having a big wedding and get through all the preparation again. He is worried about jinxing his own wedding especially after the accident on Taeil and Taeyong's wedding day and his own breakup a few weeks before his own wedding.

  
Thankfully Jaehyun understands and supports him no matter what but as he thinks about it, now he's married to Jaehyun so nothing can actually ruin their marriage or wedding. Maybe he should tell them this week about the change of events, they'll probably be upset first but deep down he knows that they'll understand him too and be happy for him no matter what.

  
He takes a deep breath and is determined to tell Jaehyun about this when he comes back home.

  
He opens his laptop and works on the project for the next few hours, he makes himself a snack and continues to work. He is developing a great idea and story line for the next short film his company is producing.

  
When the time nears six pm he goes to the kitchen to prepare dinner, it's been a productive afternoon and he got lots of work done. He chooses to cook shrimp pasta for him and Jaehyun. He starts cooking and humming he goes around the kitchen. Jaehyun will be home by an hour as usual.

  
A loud knock on the door interrupts him, he rises to his feet and walks to the door with a puzzled expression. Who that would be? Taeyong and Taeil are probably at work and Jaehyun still got some time. Everyone are busy. Unless Jaehyun decided to show up and leave work early to see Doyoung which won't be a surprise since he did it once before.

  
He opens the door with a huge grin on his face but it slowly falls off as he recognizes the face that stand in front of him. His moods drops a little and bitterness washes away all the good feelings he has at the thought of Jaehyun.

  
"Chanyoung" he says with a blank expression.

  
The man just smiles awkwardly and waves his hand "Hello Doyoung".

  
"What are you doing here?"

  
"I came to talk...you don't have to worry about it, I've got a few things to say" he answers with a small smile.

  
Doyoung absolutely feels nothing towards him, everything just disappeared and is replaced with agitation and some bitterness but nothing else is held for this man from his past. To prove this to himself he nods and allows the other inside.

  
"Thank you" Chanyoung Walks towards the living room, of course he doesn't need a pointer from Doyoung since the house didn't change.

  
"Would you like to drink something?"

  
"No, don't bother yourself" Chanyoung says and asks him to sit down, he didn't change that much. He's still the same but his hair is shorter than before and slightly brighter.

  
"Okay then I'm listening" Doyoung sits and waits patiently for the other to talk, it's a little uncomfortable and awkward - it's not their first encounter after they split up but it is the first time for them to actually talk without shameful looks or glares exchanged between them.

  
"Well I came back from Japan and heard about you and Jaehyun"

  
Doyoung remembers when Bonhwa came to visit him a few weeks after his break up with Chanyoung, the woman comforted him and apologized for her son's betrayal. Doyoung didn't hold any grudges to the older woman and he still loves her and sees her like his own mother.

  
"Okay..." Doyoung signs for him to continue talking.

  
"Nothing could ever cover up my mistake and I'm not here to get your forgiveness, I'm here to give you the closure you deserve because Doyoung you're the best person I've ever met and I'll regret my stupidity for longer than I think possible but I'm glad that you found someone who will love you unconditionally. Jaehyun might be my brother but he's perfect for you. I can't even get mad at him for fixing your heart and giving you all the love I couldn't".

  
"You're right, he's perfect for me" Doyoung agrees.

  
Chanyoung's smile is strange but not insincere "I'm happy for you too I hope we will be able to get over our past".

  
"I already did and I forgive you Chanyoung because you mean nothing to me anymore. All the feelings I had towards vanished and you're right about everything you said - I don't hate you anymore because I moved on and I'm glad you confessed everything because that lead me to be with the man I truly deserve and it's none other than Jaehyun".

  
"I'm happy for you, I really am" Chanyoung stands up and smiles at the other, he extend his hand and Doyoung shakes it.

  
Doyoung leads him to the door and says his goodbye "I wish you the best Chanyoung".

  
"So do I Doyoung" The taller man wishes and briefly hugs him, Doyoung pulls back a little and pats his shoulder.

  
Chanyoung waves and walks down the street towards his car. He turns around to close the door but Jaehyun's car stops in front of the house not one minute after.

  
The brown haired male is scowling as he stares down the street where Chanyoung is driving away "isn't that Chanyoung?"  He asks and his voice is just neutral with a ring of coldness in it.

  
"Yeah it is" Doyoung confirms and waits for his husband to walk through the door and closes it.

  
"What is he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be in Tokyo" Jaehyun doesn't sound too pleased at seeing his brother after several months and again. They were never that close and Jaehyun thought that keeping distance from his stepbrother will be better for his relationship with Doyoung but the raven haired male was against the idea and tried to convince him to not let anything affect his relations to his family.

  
“He came to talk with me, he heard about us and wished us the best” Doyoung explains shortly and hopes that this encounter won’t ruin their evening together.

  
Jaehyun nods and rolls his sleeves to the elbows “are you alright?” He gazes at him with a concerned look and a frown on his face.

  
“More than alright, his presence doesn’t affect me anymore you know that” Doyoung shrugs and goes back to the kitchen with Jaehyun right behind him.

  
“I do but I was afraid that it will bring back bad memories for you” Jaehyun stands beside him and puts a hand on the small of his back.

  
“I’m fine Jaehyunie” Doyoung assures him and pushes him towards the kitchen exit “now go and rest a little until I finish cooking” he orders.

  
“Okay okay” Jaehyun chuckles and goes upstairs.

  
~

  
They both lay down on the couch, with Doyoung’s head on Jaehyun’s chest, listening to his calming heartbeat.

  
“Jae” he calls softly and looks up to meet his eyes.

  
Jaehyun hums “Yeah?”

  
“I was thinking about our marriage and all and I think it would be best if we tell everyone soon”

  
Jaehyun starts drawing gentle patterns on his back “I don’t mind, love, whenever you’re ready we can tell them”.

  
Doyoung just huffs and sounds exasperated“why are you like that?!”.

  
Jaehyun seems surprised by his sudden question and stares at him with confusion “what do you mean?”

  
“You’re so understanding and thoughtful, maybe you wanted a dream wedding or something but you gave it up for me” Doyoung feels a little bad for asking Jaehyun for too much.

  
Jaehyun takes his hand and taps his ring then intertwines their hands “I couldn’t care less about having a wedding, I don’t like to exaggerate and this is way better than I could’ve ever asked for”.

  
“Are you happy with this then?” Doyoung looks up again and meets Jaehyun’s sincere eyes.

  
“Happier than ever” he responds and kisses his temple.

  
“I’m glad that you’re with me and mine” Doyoung whispers and nuzzles his head in Jaehyun’s neck, inhaling deeply the familiar cologne.

  
“I’m yours as you’re mine baby” Jaehyun whispers back and holds the other tighter in his arms.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get to the end of this story, thank you everyone for your support and love <3
> 
>  
> 
> I’m actually sad to end it and there’s a chance that I’ll add a bonus later but I’m not entirely sure.


End file.
